A Warrior's Bond
by InsertCleverThoughtHere
Summary: The past that Tamsin has been running from for nearly a century finally catches up to her and she has nowhere to run. Her worst nightmare is coming true and she's forced to keep Bo away...even if it's against her new nature.
1. Chapter 1

It's hard not to love our favorite succubus :P Thought I'd give some life to the theories running through my head. Lemme know what you think!

Also...Lost Girl belongs to the Canadians who have done a fine job of creating the show, I'm just having some fun!

* * *

A Warrior's Bond – Chapter 1

Despite the noisy atmosphere of the bustling Dal, the only sound Tamsin could comprehend was the light clinking as she swirled the glass of the ice cubes that floated, chilling her vodka along with her own personal buzzing thoughts. Her icy glare was softened—almost tired—as she stared at the tarot card placed before her on the bar.

The Wanderer.

She knew what it meant, but it couldn't be true. Not Bo. Not now. But she was only kidding herself; this was exactly as it was meant to play out. All she could do was call herself a fool for not being more careful. For not staying detached from the 'Happy Sunshine Gang', as the Morrigan liked to call their rag-tag bunch.

The blonde reached to her back pocket and pulled out a similar appearing card, folded into quarters and well worn. She opens the compacted card to reveal a second 'The Wanderer' card, only with the words "You'll know…" scrawled across it in bright red ink.

She shook her head and took another sip from her glass, letting the cool liquid burn on its way down her throat in an effort to dull her racing mind. It figured, really. She deserves this…at least that's what the Sorceress believed those many years ago. The bitch should have been more prepared if she was married to a warrior, they tend to have expiration dates. And now she took away Tamsin's only chance of saving Bo's life.

"You know, there's not much one can do with only two tarot cards." Trick's voice startled the Valkyrie, causing her to jump in her seat and quickly flip the card face down as the barkeep refilled her tumbler.

"Believe me…these little bastards can do a lot to a girl." Tamsin sighed while taking another sip from her fresh serving of liquid courage. She just hoped Trick knew to keep it coming after her recent revelation.

"At the risk of becoming a stereotype, sometimes it helps to vent to the bartender. What's on your mind? You stormed out pretty quickly after Bo's invitation yesterday." Trick transitioned to polishing the bar with a towel as he spoke casually.

Tamsin couldn't help but notice how calm he was, even around an emotional Valkyrie. A wide berth was given to her all night with her emotions out of check. It's true when they say don't mess with a Valkyrie, the consequences are never pretty and are usually in the form of staring into her own personal penance stare.

"I don't know if you'd like what I had to say Trick. I'm just that Dark Fae bitch that's stuck hanging around you guys because of this peace program. It's okay; you don't have to pretend to be all wise sage with me. I'm a big girl, I can handle my own damn issues." She finishes with less harshness in her tone, but more sorrow and mild frustration.

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't interested in listening. It's been a dull night and any reason that has you not cracking a clever joke must be entertaining enough to hear."

Tamsin looked up and studied the Elder Fae before her. Her eyebrow furrowed in thought as she weighed her options. Trick obviously had been around for a while; she was even pretty sure he was some kind of Light Fae Elder. Dyson was basically attached to him by a leash and followed his every order. Not to mention he is Bo's grandfather, given how powerful she is he must be as well, despite not knowing what kind of Fae he actually is. Not to mention he did mate with a Succubus way back when so he must have some game.

Of course she couldn't show him the card, definitely not yet. This entire situation was eating her up inside, she had to share something with someone before she busted at the seams. Anything she said would be horribly revealing, but she narrowed it down to at least something that wasn't devastating—at least without the whole story.

"Do you trust me?" the blonde questioned as her expression softened.

"I've never had a reason not to except for when you were trying to lock up my grand daughter. But it seems you've moved passed that, and even believed in her when the rest of us didn't. So, yes, I'd say that you'd earned my trust by now." Trick answered fairly.

The blonde swallowed and looked away in thought for a moment, plotting how to break the news. Trick prided himself on the Dal being a safe haven; no one from Valhalla would be listening to her right now. Really…it's not like things could get any damn worse.

"I'm glad, but by the end of this conversation that trust may be misplaced."

She turned back to face Trick. As she did, shadows crept their way across her face, outlining her eyes and the planes of her cheeks. Trick flinched slightly at the sight; afraid she was turning her powers of doubt his way. The tension in his body faded as he saw the irises of her eyes glow a bright blue—not unlike Bo's when she feeds—chasing the shadows away.

As her eyes fade into a sparkling gold before reverting back to their usual pale color, Trick's lips curled up into a wide smile filled with nothing but pride.

"You've bonded!" he beams.

"Yep." She answered with a slight, shy smile.

"And with…"

"Uh huh."

"Is it official?"

"Well…define official?" she stated nervously to dodge the question.

"Have you taken an oath before her, and has she accepted?" He stated with an amused chuckle before continuing as a thought occurs to him, "Although…I'm sure Bo doesn't realize anything about what is going on. But if it's true, this is going to be a major advantage for her Dawning! Tamsin, you very well could be saving her life! We've got to call her and—"

"No!" Tamsin shouted a little too loudly. She cleared her throat and lowered her voice after looking around in caution to be sure no one paid attention to their conversation. "Trick, seriously no one can know about this. Especially Bo."

"I don't understand…" The confusion was apparent on the Blood King's face.

"It's not something I'm able to share completely with you right now…Remember when you said you trust me?" He nodded. "I need you to continue that trust. It's…not safe right now with everything she's going through. Not to mention her relationship with Lauren and—" She stops and shakes her head before lowering her depressed gaze to the glass that was now clenched in her hands.

"You already care for her immensely, don't you?" Trick stated knowingly.

"Of course I do. It's in my nature to be what her nature needs…You just had to have a Succubus for a mate, didn't you gramps?" He smiles amused at her frustration. "A Valkyrie bonds with a warrior and they take on their most powerful trait to be what they need."

"If it were Dyson, you'd become fiercely loyal as his wolf mates for life…but for Bo—" Trick was cut off by the blonde's frustrated groan as she leaned her head against her arm resting on the bar.

"For Bo, I develop feelings for her, because that's what makes her stronger."

Trick's beaming smile of pride returns as he moves on to polishing glasses as they continue their conversation. "To think, Bo is a worthy enough warrior to have a Valkyrie bonded to her, not to mention one such as powerful as yourself," He adds the compliment earning a smirk from Tamsin, "As a grandfather, I couldn't be more proud. How long?"

"Well…there's been a pull since I saw her of course. At first I thought it was just respect for her strength. But…when we were looking for Kenzi, Bo was becoming exhausted. She doesn't feed enough to keep up her strength, plus with the Dawning she was in even worse shape. She wasn't going to make it any farther, let alone fight off that psycho Kitsune bitch. So…I told her she could feed from me."

"I thought you were supposed to know instantly if you met the warrior you were meant to be bonded to?" Trick questioned, his curiosity piqued.

"Only if we're looking for it." She stated illusively.

"Any tale I've heard explains how a Valkyrie always has an eye open for the worthiest warriors to potentially bond with…why wouldn't you?" His confusion was well placed and his knowledge was well rounded on the subject. Perhaps he could be of help to her one day to fix her little…problem.

"That's part of a long ass story, gramps..."

"Life of a barkeep, I've got nothing but time." He gives her another smile and turns away.

"Wait, you need to swear not to tell anyone about this. Trust me, it's not safe for me and more importantly, it's not safe for Bo." Her expression is desperate as she leans over the bar.

"You have my oath, but I want you to know that you can confide in me Tamsin. I know I don't look like much anymore but I've been around the block a few times in my centuries. I may be able to find a way to help you."

Tamsin bites her lip slightly before looking down and nodding her head. Trick reaches out and gives her hand a quick squeeze, and turns once more to tend to the rest of his customers. Tamsin takes another gulp of her vodka, crinkling her nose at the familiar taste, letting it calm her.

Trick was absolutely right…it depressed her not to be around Bo. That's why she was sitting alone in a neutral Fae bar on a Friday night. That's why she stayed with her through the trials of her invitation. That's why she spent two freaking hours figuring out what to wear and what to say when she wanted to take Bo to lunch and warn her about the Dawning. Her actions were rewiring to protect the succubus, make her as strong as she could be.

Everything clicked the second Bo fed from her in the woods. She was shocked that she was even able to push her off with the sensations running through her. The Valkyrie prayed she was wrong, that what just happened didn't really mean that her worst fear was coming true. Any hope she had was shattered the second Bo commented on how her chi tasted.

Like nothing she'd ever tasted before.

Not from any human, or any Fae. Definitely not from some random feed and not even from someone she had true feelings for. She couldn't help but smile that she tasted better then both Dyson and Lauren to the Succubus. She chuckled in appreciation before it died away. That same reason is why she needs to stay away now.

The stories she'd heard about Valkyries who had bonded to a warrior were what put her to sleep at night as a child. Her species had always been known as those who carry fallen warriors to Valhalla, the heaven of the brave and valiant. They are also the lovers and guardians of some of the most powerful warriors of all time. Legendary heroes almost always had their own Valkyrie that kept them strong whether they were human or Fae. The stories would always have a happy ending of the warrior dying a valiant death when their time came, and their Valkyrie carrying them on to their afterlife where they would continue their existence together in the halls of Valhalla.

Tamsin couldn't think of anything that she wanted more. She needed to be near Bo, she needed to be with her and protect her. She wished all of the smiles that Bo flashed in Lauren's way were for her, instead. Sure, there had been plenty of Valkyries who had platonic bonds with their warriors as simply a sister-in-arms. But…Tamsin was evolving to be what _Bo_ needed to become stronger. She's bound to a Succubus, and with her newly powerful chi came the budding emotions that would help drive Bo—an emotion and passion driven being—through the battles she's destined to face.

Denying all these urges were going against her nature, it's actually hurting her to not know that she has done all in her power to be sure that Bo is safe and protected from everyone who wishes harm on her. It was killing her knowing that Bo was weak from only the occasional feed from Lauren and a once in a while random feed while she could easily fuel her with one kiss, let alone how much she could give if they actually spent an entire night together. She knew that in the long run, not getting attached was saving Bo from a horrible fate. And that was worth her being miserable.

The blonde lifts up the Wanderer cards fixing them with a glare as she finished off her drink. She slams the glass down and fishes a few bills out of her pocket to toss on the bar for her tab. She creases the cards in a fold and stuffs them both in the back pocket of her jeans.

"Ain't love grand." She states as she flings her jacket around her body adjusting the collar before starting out of the bar.

"_Aaahhhhuuuughhh!"_ Tamsin howls as she falls over hugging her midsection in agony, knocking over stools on her way down while reaching for something to keep her on her feet.

The pain was excruciating, like someone had tortured her but she felt no pain until all of it came down at once. There was only one thing that could cause such awful agony like this…

"_Everyone out!_" Trick shouted as he rushed around the bar to help Tamsin back to her feet. The bar cleared out in time for the blonde to catch her breath as she continues to wince and gasp in pain.

"Son of a bitch! What…did she—_uhggghh_—get herself into this time!?" Tamsin groaned in pain as she leaned back against the bar.

"It's Bo, isn't it?" Trick questioned in a slight panic.

"Jesus…how am I sharing her pain if I'm not even completely bound to her yet?" Tamsin questioned frantically, turning her frightened gaze to Trick, praying for an answer.

"I think your bond is stronger then you anticipated." He reaches down to check her abdomen, seeing no visible injuries. "What kind of pain does it feel like?"

"Like someone…_ughh_…gouged out my stomach…then—_gah!_—tossed me into a…wall." The blonde gasped out as she adjusted to the pain as it slowly dulled.

"Well, there's no visible injuries, only phantom pains. You're not really sharing her pain to dull it like you could with a fully established bond, simply feeling it. Like a sort of fail safe, to warn you that she needs you." Trick finishes his theory just as the phone behind the bar starts to ring.

Tamsin shakes her head clear as she wills the pain away while Trick rushes to answer the phone. There's no time for this, she needs to get to Bo. She turns and leans across the bar, calming her breath as Trick hangs up the phone.

"Trick, do you have any idea where she is? I have to find her, if she's in some kind of trouble I need to help." The determination was obvious in the tone of her voice, as well as a tightness from the agony that came upon her so suddenly.

"No need, she's with Dyson and Kenzi. They were out on a case and Bo caught a swipe from a Fenrir's claw. They called to have the bar cleared and said to call Lauren." He finishes with a slight tremble, not sure how Tamsin would react to the idea.

"If what I felt is even half of what Bo feels, there's no way Lauren would survive Bo trying to heal from it." Tamsin stated, conflicted. This wasn't exactly part of her master plan to keep Bo out of the kind of trouble that comes with being bound to her.

"Tamsin, you need to be prepared for when they get here," Trick states, trying to ease her worries, "whatever reason it is that you don't want Bo to know is your own business, but I know it's to protect her. Bo won't feed from Kenzi, and she certainly isn't going to feed from me."

"Well…what about Dyson!" She states desperately, trying to find any way out she can.

"She swore to Lauren that she wouldn't feed from Dyson again. You said it yourself Tamsin, she's going to need a lot to come back from a Fenrir attack gone wrong." The Valkyrie's shoulders visibly shrugged, knowing where this was going, "She's going to need you."

"Trick…I can't. The whole point of this is for me not to get too close to her! Nothing good will come from it." Her voice was cracking with emotion. She wanted nothing more then to be able to heal Bo, take her pain away and make her strong. But it was the complete opposite of the plan to keep her safe.

"Saving her life will come from it!" He grasps the Valkyrie by the shoulders, trying to reach through the panic that had set in with her. "Tamsin, whatever reason you have for keeping this from her will be in vein if she doesn't live to see tomorrow. Tell me you could live with yourself knowing that she died because you wouldn't, not couldn't, _wouldn't_ save her."

Trick's logic was infallible, this Tamsin knew. Little time had passed before they both jumped at the sound of the door being slammed open as Dyson raced inside cradling an unconscious, battered, and bloody Bo in his arms. Kenzi scurried in closely behind him panting for breath. The Shifter's eyes were wild in panic as he laid Bo down on a pool table with as little jarring as possible.

"Trick! When's Lauren getting here?" He hollered.

"I never got the chance to call her yet—" he stopped in his tracks as he finally got a look at Bo. "—Dear heavens…"

Bo had claw marks across her entire body. Some lighter scratches had stopped bleeding naturally while several of the deeper cuts continued to pool blood. Places across her arms and legs seemed to have the flesh literally ripped off as dark stains of crimson blood stained her usually black outfit. Another deep gash crossed straight over her left eye, but it appeared as though Bo managed to dodge that attack enough that the eye itself was uninjured, simply framed by spine tingling claw marks. The worst wound, being across her abdomen where the marks appeared to have scraped straight through the flesh and muscle, possibly injuring her internal organs. Nearly all the color was drained from her complexion and her eyes seemed more sunken in and sickly behind the blood dripping from a gash on her head. Small, shallow breaths could be seen by the uneven rise and fall of Bo's chest and pain was obviously apparent on her face even in unconsciousness

Tamsin wasn't kidding when she described the pain that Bo must have been through, if anything she was understating it. The pains she felt must have dulled after Bo passed out, more then likely from shock.

"Dyson…you know full and well that Lauren isn't going to be enough for Bo to recover from something like this." Trick reasoned softly, trying to keep a level head despite witnessing the state his grand daughter was in.

"You think I don't know that!? She refuses to feed from me because of her ridiculous promise! She used her last bit of strength to shove me away when I kissed her just before she passed out!"

"You tried to force yourself on her?!" Tamsin's voice was cold and hard and the ghosts of shadows could be seen crawling across her face as she glared in Dyson's direction.

"What!? No! No, not like that! I could never—" Dyson's defense was swiftly cut off as Tamsin approached him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Succubi can't heal unless they feed of their own free will you dumb ass! It actually harms them more, that's probably why she's unconscious right now…" the Valkyrie trailed off as she shoved the Shifter away and turned a now softened gaze in Bo's direction.

"I was only trying to help!" Dyson ranted as he paced, pulling at the ends of his hair in frustration. He could understand Lauren's position with random feeds…but this was a life and death situation and Bo was still refuting despite her life being on the line. No wonder he fell so hard for her, she's the most loyal and honorable person that he has ever known. "If she dies, it's Lauren's fault for not keeping her strong."

"Hey, leave the Doc out of this Dyson. She loves Bo with everything in her, and if she was awake to hear you blaming Ms. Science Pants for this she'd rip off your wolf junk."

"I know…I know," Dyson falls into a chair and leans over with a huff as he tries to calm himself, "I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Well we gotta find someone willing to hop on the Succu-bunny train, stat!" Kenzi's tone matched the frantic, yet trying to keep calm nature of Dyson's.

"I'll do it." Tamsin stated softly, her eyes never leaving Bo, fighting for her life upon the pool table.

Her statement shocked both Dyson and Kenzi. As far as they had known, Tamsin and Bo had just barely moved to a civil level. And now she was offering to let Bo feed from her? Not just feed from her…but for Bo to heal from something like this she was going to have to go a few rounds. Little did they know that Tamsin could easily heal her—it was her new nature.

"Really Tamsin…after everything—" Dyson started before being cut off quickly by the blonde.

"—Look I made a misjudgment, alright? Bo isn't who I thought she was, and she doesn't deserve to die like this from a second rate, rabies ridden, dog Fae." She walks over to the pool table and leans over it, gently shaking Bo's shoulder, trying to bring her to consciousness as she turns back to the rest of the room, "We can't move her so unless you guys want a show—"

"And on that note!" Kenzi jumps up and drags Dyson from the bar. When they reach the door she turns back to face Tamsin with sincerity lining her eyes, "Thank you, Tamsin."

The blonde simply nods as they leave the building; leaving Tamsin to look back at Bo with sorrow framed eyes. She gives another light shake to Bo, trying to rouse her enough for her to feed.

"Come on Hotpants…you gotta wake up and feed." All she's rewarded with is Bo turning her head and wincing with a groan, "Come on, damn it! You're not gonna die on me!" Tamsin is still met with no luck as Bo continues her quiet agony as she bleeds out on the pool table.

"Here," Trick approaches with a handful of sparkling orange dust, handing it to Tamsin who remains confused, "It'll wake Bo up enough for her to feed. It won't last long, the shock of all the wounds could easily knock her out again."

"Thank you, Trick." Relief was thick in the blonde's voice.

"I gave you my word to keep your secret. Now I need you to give me your word that you'll help her come back from this, no matter what kind of pain it brings you."

"I won't let her die. That's the whole reason why I'm trying to stay away from her. I just need more time to figure everything out." Trick nods at her words and leaves down to his lair below the Dal giving the two some privacy.

She only hoped that she wasn't too late.

After taking a deep breath Tamsin climbed up on the pool table, kneeling down next to Bo as she lifted the orange powder up to her face. With one final spark of worry flashing behind her eyes she blew the dust from her hand causing a sparkling orange cloud to float around the Succubus until she breathed some of it in with a weak wheeze.

Tamsin's heart jumped and a smile sprouted across her cheeks as Bo's eyes flung open to reveal the beautiful pools of brown for a moment before they were quickly darkened by agony. The brunette started flinching in pain as she took in her surroundings. Her gaze met a pair of despair ridden pale blue eyes as she struggled on her words.

"T-Tam—sin? What…_ugh!_...what's going—on…"

"Shh…" The blonde hushed her as she leaned forward placing one hand on Bo's cheek, her heart dropping as Bo winces from the contact, "Bo, stay with me here. You need to feed."

"N-Not…Dyson. Can't—"

"No, not from Dyson. From me, come on Bo you're bleeding out! We don't have much time!" Tamsin was becoming uneasy at how glazed over the woman's eyes were becoming.

"Need…more t-then a—_unghh—_kiss. Are you—" Tamsin cut Bo's struggling off quickly.

"Just trust me Bo, I know what I'm doing…I hope." She finished her sentence with a small whisper to herself as she leans forward to close the distance between them.

As their lips connect, Tamsin shivers at how cold Bo already is. Compared to their unexpected embrace in Brazenwood, the succubus' shock was replaced by a chilly lack of reciprocation. But the blonde refused to give in, she lifted her other hand to cradle Bo's face as she tried to awaken Bo's passion enough for her to start taking what she needed. When she finally felt Bo move her lips to return the kiss, she was just barely able to hold back her smile.

The air around the two women sparked with the heat that grew between them as Bo found the strength to lift up her hand and run it to the back of Tamsin's neck to hold her closer. The blonde almost wanted to scoff at the cheesy rom-com feelings running through her at how the kiss felt. The Fourth of July was exploding behind her eyes and shivers of pleasure began to run down her spine as she felt Bo pulse her with energy, heightening her pleasure before she began to really feed off it. Despite these sensations, Tamsin couldn't shake the cloud of dread looming behind them, knowing that this wouldn't be able to happen again if she really wanted to keep Bo safe.

That was when Tamsin felt it.

The deep down pulling in her stomach that sent tingles and rushes of passion throughout her entire body. She'd never let any Fae lay a finger close enough to her to feed off her in any way—pain, happiness, strength, fear—let alone literally taking her chi, her very own essence. She always imagined that something like that wouldn't be a fun feeling for anyone. But not the way Bo did it. She literally made it a pleasurable experience for her partners, the better she made them feel the more she could take and the more it would sustain her.

The feeling increased as she pulled back from the kiss in shock as Bo took that first long pull on her chi. Tamsin's eyes shot open to meet Bo's deep blue intense stare as waves passed from her into the brunette.

The smaller gashes on Bo's body began to close up whilst the bleeding from most of the others slowed to a near stop as Tamsin's electrifying chi began to flow through her. It felt almost like the blonde was a drug, one that the Succubus in Bo couldn't get enough of. The brunette felt her urges take over as she gripped Tamsin by the hips to roll them over on the pool table while she reconnected their lips in a heated clash, drawing a pleasured moan from the blonde.

Bo pulled back slowly, drawing another rush of energy from Tamsin. It was an understatement when she said that she'd never tasted anything like this before—because she had begun to feel like she never would experience chi quite as mind boggling as Tamsin's again. She could feel her wounds healing faster then they ever had before, which intrigued her.

Bo saw Tamsin's eyes start to droop and flutter, she felt her touch soften in comparison the death grips she held Bo in when she started feeding from her. The brunette's eyes widened in fear as she quickly moved away from Tamsin's lips, instead hiding in the crook of her neck to catch her breath—which had so easily been taken away by the feel of the blonde's chi pulsing through her veins.

Tamsin's eyes rolled into the back of he head as she released a moan of pure bliss at the feeling of Bo pressing her lips to her pulse point, leaving a playful bite. The blonde knew what Bo was doing. She was afraid that she might hurt the Valkyrie, take too much and have Tamsin end up like the trail of bodies she left behind before she knew what she was.

"Bo?" she let out in a pleasured whisper.

"Mhmm?" the brunette continued placing gentle kisses and nips down the Valkyrie's collar and along the line of her low cut shirt.

"You're still bleeding." Her sentence was cut off with a slight gasp as she felt Bo's touch move under her shirt to her abdomen, stroking the slight planes of her muscles trembling beneath her skin.

"Don't worry, I took enough." She mumbles before returning to giving Tamsin the pleasure she deserves for saving her life.

The blonde fought through the heated haze created by Bo's touch, knowing full well that she was lying to protect her. Something they both had in common.

"No, you didn't," Tamsin moves to cradle Bo's face and lift her back up to meet her gaze where she was met with worried brown eyes, "Come on Bo, you need to heal—"

"—I don't want to hurt you." Bo stated quickly piquing Tamsin's fears. If Bo started caring for her in return, there was no way that she could deny their bond any longer. The only hope they had was distance, and that's only possible if Bo remains in the dark of what's going on between them. Tamsin's only defense was a witty retort.

"It's a little late for that, stud. You're sucking my sex chi out through a kiss of death." She stated with a faked chuckle, hoping it was enough to take Bo's mind away from harming her. She pulled the brunette down into another kiss, trying to goad her into feeding more to get the wound on her stomach to heal. She had to hold back a frustrated groan and eye roll as Bo broke the kiss.

"No! I felt you getting weak Tamsin, I don't wanna hurt you!" The blonde's expression fell, both in awe of how sweet Bo was being but also in despair that the brunette was keying into the bond between them, "I still don't get why, but your chi is addictive. Honestly I don't know how I pulled away in the first place, but if I keep going I know I won't be able to stop and you won't be able to push me away." She takes a pause letting it sink into Tamsin's mind before finishing her thought, "I refuse to put you through something like that after all you've done for me these last few weeks. I don't want you to see me as a monster."

Tamsin's heart sunk and she swooned at the thought. Bo was stepping up as her warrior and protecting her. But…they weren't ceremonially bonded. Protecting her life like that wouldn't be a natural instinct, not yet anyway. This was just how Bo was, honorable and protective of everyone around her. She dove in with her entire heart, never afraid of the consequences. A flash of the life that she and Bo could have appeared in her mind's eye, traveling the world and fighting for people who couldn't fight for themselves. Always having each other's back as they plowed down anything that dared look at them with disdain.

She cursed the bitch of a sorceress who took that life away from her.

Her train of thought was stopped as she returned to Bo's gaze to see the conflict behind her soft brown eyes. She ran the backs of her fingers softly down Bo's healed cheek, only faint pink lines where once horrible slash marks once stood. In this moment she didn't care if her feelings showed, all she cared about was assuring Bo that she could take anything she needed from her and it would never hurt.

"Take what you need, Bo. Trust me…I'm tougher then I look." She finishes with a chuckle, lifting Bo's chin gently to give her a soft, reassuring kiss to seal her proposal.

Bo's eyes fluttered closed at the contact. She hadn't felt an effect like this from someone in a while. She remembered the fireworks behind her first kiss with Dyson, feeling the power that Fae could offer. She also remembers her soft, loving embraces with Lauren. In a weird way, Tamsin was the best of both.

She felt Tamsin cradle her cheek and neck, keeping their lips connected as they moved across one another, re-awakening their passion. Bo leaned back slowly with hooded glowing blue eyes as she took another breath of Tamsin's life force. The blonde's hands moved down her back to the dip right before the line of her favorite leather pants. Bo shivered at the contact and gasped as the blonde pulled her closer, to connect their bodies intimately. With Bo's reaction, a rush of Tamsin's usually bright blue chi became lined with a trail of sparking gold energy. The sensation from this newfound addition to the already mind boggling taste of the blonde caused Bo to cut off the wave of chi with a moan as she returned to her hiding place in the crook of Tamsin's neck.

"Are you alright?" The blonde quickly looked down in worry at Bo's reaction, "Shit I forgot about the gash on your—" She stopped as Bo leaned up and looked down at her abdomen to see smooth skin beneath the tattered remains of her tank top. They both looked up with bright, shocked smiles.

"Yeah, that wasn't pain…trust me." She finished with a smirk, earning a teasing eye roll from Tamsin before continuing out of curiosity, "I'm not really sure what that was. I just…felt something."

"Mhmm." Tamsin hummed as she leaned up to place kisses along Bo's jawline, getting lost in the sensations she created each time her lips touched her pearly skin, "Like what?"

Bo cracked a smile while weaving her fingers in Tamsin's hair. She felt her nerves sparking beneath her skin as the blonde trailed sensual, open-mouthed kisses down her neck. It all felt so right. Like it was her first time all over again—only without a dead boyfriend and on a pool table.

That was when a thought flashed through her, causing slight panic. She gently pulled away, still keeping a hold at the back of Tamsin's hair. She looked into the sharp, pale eyes of the Valkyrie, trying to gage if she made another stupid mistake.

"You're kinda freaking me out Bo." Tamsin teased with a chuckle as she ran her hands up Bo's arms to hold on to her wrists gently, caressing her warm skin with the pad of her thumb in comfort.

"I didn't accidentally thrall you…did I?" a blonde eyebrow raised in amusement, "Cause making out with open wounds with me tends to be dangerous…like mind control, you trying to marry me dangerous."

"Well…I'm pretty sure I'm not planning on proposing any time soon. Just making sure I heal up everyone's favorite Succu-bunny. My charitable act for the week." She continued to hide behind her sarcasm and wit, but she could tell that Bo saw straight through it this time. The brunette's gaze was piercing; it made her uneasy knowing that the gears were spinning. With spinning gears come questions that are going to yield answers that she can't share.

"Why did you kiss me in Brazenwood?"

The query knocked the air out of Tamsin. She got too close.

"It's a long story." She practically whispered in response as she leaned up to connect their lips again.

Bo couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew that she wanted to know that story. After finding out that Tamsin's chi was magically delicious when they went after the Kitsune, and the surprising backup all through her invitation to the Dawning, there was that kiss out of nowhere after her showdown with Whitman, and now the miracle healing session that would have taken her who knows even how long with anyone else. She was putting the pieces together only to find out that they're from separate parts of the puzzle. But now, this embrace they were in at this very moment was piquing feelings in her she hadn't felt in a while…better to just enjoy the moment while it lasts because with Tamsin, you never know.

The door to the Dal crashed open, however both women remained blissfully unaware to Lauren's frenzied entrance.

"_Bo!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Holy Shikiiddles!

Ya'll have been fae-freaking-tastic (yep, went there) and it truly inspired me. Thank you for all the fantastic support and lemme tell you now, i plan to take this places! Not sure where...but I wanna make it last. So! Without further ado, i bring us all to chapter two!

Enjoy loyal Valkubus-ian's!

* * *

A Warrior's Bond – Chapter 2

Bo and Tamsin broke their kiss and looked towards the noise with shocked expressions that just screamed '_BUSTED_'. Lauren stopped in her tracks, frazzled from rushing to the bar and also confused at the scene that was before her.

"Lauren?!" Bo stated in shock as she attempted to put more space between her and Tamsin's bodies, only to realize that the Valkyrie's arms trapped her around her neck, holding her in place.

"Uh…Kenzi texted me. She said that you were hurt," She eyes the two still well within each other's personal space atop the pool table. Lauren crossed her arms and shifted her posture to mirror her frustration, "Weird…you look pretty refreshed to me."

Tamsin cleared her throat as her shock finally faded back to sadness. Bo's girlfriend just walked in on them…yet another reminder that she could never have what she wanted. The Valkyrie released her hold on Bo and both shuffled off of the pool table, adjusting their clothes—or in Bo's case, the tattered remains—as they went.

"No! Well…yeah I am now. Tamsin, uh, let me—"

"Oh…I think I got it." She stated with a sickeningly sweet smile that screamed fake. It drove a stake of guilt even deeper into Bo.

"Hey," Tamsin stepped forward with a dark look in her eye as she stood between Bo and Lauren, glaring the other blonde down, "Bo was about to die from a Fenrir attack. I could barely keep her conscious long enough to feed. She followed your 'No Dyson' rule and I healed her up good as new and in record time. So…back _off!_"

Lauren's eyes widened in fear at the dark look in Tamsin's steely blue glare. She could have sworn she saw the beginnings of shadows crawling across the blonde's cheeks and aimed in her own direction. She saw some other emotion sparked behind her eyes, if she didn't know any better she would have said it was the look Dyson got when he defended Bo…Fierce protectiveness for the number one person in their life.

Tamsin saw the realization Lauren came to with the quirk of her head and the daggers behind her eyes. Her little outburst was a step too far and now Lauren was suspicious. It was one thing for Trick to know about her feelings; all he reacted with was pride in his grand daughter. But Lauren? Hell no…Tamsin was just another threat to her relationship she couldn't compete with in the doctor's eyes.

Their stare off was ended as Bo laid a hand on Tamsin's forearm, taking her attention as the tingles from her touch calmed her, "Hey, it's alright Tamsin. Thank you for saving me, but I think I need to talk to Lauren. I'll see you tomorrow right?" Bo pleaded, hoping the blonde wouldn't run off. Of course it was the right thing to do, but Tamsin was officially in too deep. She nodded slowly and looked away as she left the Dal, fighting the urge to look back with everything in her.

Bo walked into the crack shack with frustration evident on her face as well as a well-placed slam of the door, drawing dust from the exposed ceiling.

"_I get it!_" Kenzi shouted as she sprung off the couch with a hand covering her eyes, "Ya'll want your privacy and a cozy bed to get freaky, I'm not here and I'm not looking and I don't wanna know." Leave it to Kenzi to put a smile back on Bo's face as her friend shuffled her way towards her room blindly.

"Kenzi, I'm not—"

"No need BoBo! I'm used to this by now…Just heal her up good, Detective Snarky Pants. It's worth the amount of earplugs I go though to know that my girl's alive—_Ow!_" Kenzi's rant was cut off as she slammed her knee into the wall.

"You done?" Bo questioned with a smirk that only grew brighter seeing Kenzi peak through her fingers like a five year old checking for monsters.

"Woah! You're like…healed!" The Russian girl's awkward exit was quickly forgotten as she charged up to Bo, inspecting for wounds. "Dude…if Dyson's junk could cure cancer, Tamsin is what obliterates the inevitable zombie virus!" Bo chuckled as she looked down shyly as she remembered her experience on the pool table.

"Yeah, Tamsin's pretty amazing like that."

"Hey…are you…OMG! You're totally _blushing!_" Kenzi shrieked with a bounce at the newest juicy gossip.

"Am not! I'm a Succubus…I don't blush about that stuff—"

"Really? So…how was getting freaky with the new Wonder-Snatch?" Bo looked away again as she sat on the sofa, avoiding Kenzi's gaze at all costs. The smaller girl chased after her light-heartedly only to end up hopping in the brunette's lap and hold her face in her direction. "Speak woman! Because this puts a new definition to the term 'quickie'."

"We didn't—"

"Nope, not allowed to hold out on details I actually ask for—that's how this system works Succu-bunny!"

"I'm serious Kenz," she replies with a chuckle as she lifts the tiny girl off her lap and on the couch next to her as they gossiped, "we didn't even get out of our clothes."

"Is this some weird Dawning-effect thing? You've never healed from a paper cut that fast let alone a rabid Fae beating…do I gotta get Doc's shots back out?"

"No…no it's nothing like that. I'd know if I was losing it like that. I…I really don't know why but its something about her chi. It's…tantalizing."

"We talking on a level with Dyson delicious or Lauren luscious?"

"Its…like both. It's strong like Dyson's but the taste is closer to Lauren's only…Better."

"No shiz? Damn…Wait! I get the power boost, Trick says that Tamsin is like one crazy strong warrior bitch. But I thought you said that taste is effected by emotions." Bo nods as Kenzi ponders for a second before continuing, "I know you two have been buddy-buddy since she helped you save me from Inari but—"

"That's just it though. When we were…well making out I guess…I felt something." Bo stated conflicted.

"Well I'm no expert…but I'm pretty sure that the low down tingles are supposed to happen if you're doin' it right." Kenzi teased with a smirk earning an eye roll and chuckle from Bo as she slapped the younger girl's arm, getting her back on track.

"I'm serious here Kenzi! There was something going on between us…I was feeding and didn't think I was going to be able to stop. I felt her start to get weak and pulled away really fast. She told me to keep going but…I had this huge overwhelming urge to protect her for some reason."

"Weird sauce, dude." Kenzi shuffled to focus more on Bo's story, hearing it as more interesting then her usual tales of feeds.

"Right? Then…she just looked at me and said it was alright and let me take some more. She started getting handsy and then I got this like…burst of bliss—"

"Ew! God, I don't wanna know shit like that!" Kenzi backed up with a disgusted expression on her face as she covered her ears childishly trying to block the information out.

"No! Ah, not like _that_. Her chi, it was like super-mega charged and it insta-healed everything that hadn't already."

"That's never happened before?" Kenzi had calmed down enough to become serious again.

"Never, ever. It's scary as hell but at the same time…it's like, I know I'm safe."

"Them's some weird ass feelings for a chick that was trying to put you in prison for months."

"She's also the only other person who believed me when I said you were missing." Bo replied, piquing Kenzi's interest as she quirked her head in thought.

"Good point…I'm suddenly about to jump on the Team Tamsin train. I'd say have her as your own personal buffet, but with all those feelings I bet Lauren would turn her one rule into two." Bo looks down as a wave of sorrow crosses her expression making Kenzi confused. "What I say?"

"Lauren broke up with me…"

"_She WHAT!?"_ Kenzi jumped up from her spot on the couch and began pacing in frustration as she mumbled in Russian, no doubt about a certain blonde, heart-breaking doctor.

"Kenz, you're doing the Russian thing again!"

"Well can you blame me?!" Kenzi stated in Bo's direction with wild eyes, "That bitch! Since Hale's been so busy she's been my Bro, Bo! Ugh…I shared a burger with her last week…We bonded over watching you turn those Fae-Piglets into bacon," She stops her rant to see Bo's distant expression, "And why am I taking this breakup harder then you?"

"Huh? Oh…sorry. Just thinking."

"Well stop thinking and let me know if you can spare the details without breaking down…since when have you and Doctor Hotpants had issues?"

"It's…been a while I guess. Ever since I started feeding on other people. It felt like we were becoming more distant, I guess. Then all this Dawning stuff, and she didn't trust me with you being missing! God…my own Girlfriend did tests on me while you were chained up in a bear trap." Bo finished with a groan of frustration as her eyebrows furrowed.

"And eating earrings I might add." Kenzi supplied with a shake of her finger.

"And eating earrings!" Bo added as Kenzi plopped next to her again and pulled Bo into a comforting embrace as her break up finally crashed down on her.

"It'll be okay BoBo…Maybe I won't have to see you so exhausted with being a one woman sex machine anymore?"

"She was afraid of me, Kenzi." Bo whispered as a tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek. The Russian girl winced at how she knew Bo must have felt and hugged her tighter. "She thought I was going to hurt her…we were fighting and I got really upset, I felt that _animal_ in me start to come out again. I turned around and leaned towards the bar to calm down…I left marks I gripped it so hard." Bo finished with a saddened whisper.

"What got you so mad?" Kenzi said softly, wanting to understand.

"She accused me of cheating on her."

Kenzi pulled back from the hug with a raised eyebrow in the Succubus' direction.

"Dr. Go-feed-on-anyone-but-Dyson said that? Isn't she the one who was all for keeping you healthy and feeding regularly?"

"Not like that…more…emotionally cheating on her."

"Oh! But…why would she think that, this Tamsin thing is new and it's not like you actually—" She stopped when she saw Bo look away with slightly reddened cheeks again. It hit Kenzi like a ton of bricks as she froze with a dramatic gasp and pause before continuing, "Bo Dennis! You randy little Succubus! You got the hots for Detective Snarky Pants!" She finished with a wide teasing smile and playful shove to the still smiling Bo. "God, you've got such a thing for blondes…It's horribly cliché." She continued to tease Bo, earning another smack on the shoulder. "Anyway…please continue."

"She may have…walked into the Dal as me and Tamsin were—"

"—Shit! I texted her!" Kenzi jumped, realizing their breakup was partly her fault only seeing a slight, sad smile from Bo that said she didn't blame her.

"It's alright…anyway she started freaking out that I was cheating on her with Tamsin…she didn't believe I was really hurt because I healed so fast. The only thing that let her buy it was how shredded my clothes are."

"Well, duh!"

"She got over it, and started commenting on how feeding from Tamsin had to be a one time thing. I can't lie to Lauren…she sees right through it so I had to tell her that I'd fed from her before—"

"Wait, _what!?_" Kenzi sputtered again, realizing how little girl talk the two had had ever since the Norn had infected her. Some serious bestie time needed to be had, stat. "Since the hell when have you and Psycho Blonde been taking munchies breaks?!"

"Well…back with those pigs, Lauren said I was kissing Tamsin when she ran in to stab me with the antidote. I didn't remember it…but she made sure to toss it in my face after I told her about in the woods when we were saving you. She let me feed off her because I was basically crawling to Inari's cave."

"That's why you looked so juiced…" she replied in realization before her eyebrows furrowed again, "but…why would you be emotionally cheating on her? You've only fed when you had no control or were basically dieing."

"Um…I may have mentioned how Tamsin ran up and kissed me in Brazenwood during my Dawning invitation…" Bo quickly stood up and scurried to the kitchen, leaving Kenzi to her shock.

Several moments passed as Kenzi looked around randomly trying to process all the information thrown her way. She stood up and slunk her way to the kitchen where Bo was anxiously pouring them glasses of wine, refusing to meet her friend's eyes.

"So…you and Tamsin obviously have a thing...now I get why the Doc was upset, but I don't know if I'd call it full on cheating…is it?" she questioned while taking a long gulp from her glass, Bo doing the same while in deep thought. Figuring out how to answer.

"It could have been…" Bo paused and looked up anxiously meeting her friend's expression telling her to go on with her thought. "I was totally healed from whatever weird rush Tamsin gave me…but if Lauren hadn't walked in on us…" She trailed off, hoping for Kenzi to get the idea.

"You guys would have christened that pool table reeeaaalll good." Bo chuckles into her wine glass, almost spitting it out with a smile. This was why she loved Kenzi so much…everything was simple and fun.

"Well, what does TamTam have to say about this wonderful new Lady-Loving-Drama?"

"I don't know…but I'm serious Kenz, there was something there. When she wasn't trying to be secretive there was this softness in her eyes." Bo trailed off in a dreamy voice.

"Once you go Valkyrie, you never go back?" Kenzi teases earning another chuckle from Bo.

"Yeah. Something like that…She even stepped up to defend me when Lauren barged in."

"Wait, she was there when you guys fought?" the Russian girl was surprised, she figured that the blonde Fae would ditch at the first sign of unwanted drama. But she put Bo's own needs before her own safety when she made her keep feeding to heal her…maybe the detective really _did_ have feelings for Bo. This needed more investigating.

"Only at first…I asked her if I could talk to Lauren alone. I told her that I'd see her tomorrow."

"Awe, are you guys gonna go on another life threatening, theme date? First the wild, wild, west and now what? Sci-fi fantasy space adventures?"

"That's it! I've dealt with the teasing enough." Bo stated, though she couldn't hide her smile as she rounded the island to make her way to her room. "If someone threatens the wellbeing of the world, tell them to go away till morning."

"Or I could just call Tamsin to come keep you company till morning!" Kenzi called after Bo, earning a middle finger tossed in her direction. Kenzi thought of one last thing as Bo made it to the stairs, "Wait! One more serious question and I promise you can go off to dream land…how was it? With the living Barbie doll I mean?"

Bo stopped and looked back with one foot on the stairs. Kenzi's eyebrow was risen in anticipation of her answer and she leaned forward, urging Bo to share the details. The Succubus ran through her pool table escapades in her head…trying to find a way to properly summarize it. She realized that there really only was one.

Bo smirked with a leer in Kenzi's direction as her eyes flashed blue and she placed a seductive bite to her lip before retreating to her bedroom, hearing nothing but a cheer from her roomie followed by a loud "_Get it, girl!_" in response to her creative answer.

Only when she curled up with her pillows did she realize that her relationship with Lauren really was over…she had tried so hard for so long but it was hurting both of them for a while and they knew it. Bo wanted nothing more then to have someone be her one and only, but she was starting to have doubts that it was possible for her.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. No, it wasn't impossible. Her grandmother had managed it with Trick. It would happen when she met the right person. Someone who would love her for all her faults and urges, someone who she could care for and protect from everything that dared question them. She lulled into a peaceful sleep of mindless dreams she would no doubt forget in the morning.

Tamsin tossed and turned in her sheets, a shine of sweat on her skin as she breathed uneasy with a troubled expression as she was plagued by the same nightmare that had been on repeat in her dreamscape for nearly a century now.

_She scrambled through the forest, trying to keep her footing as she raced through the shadows. She looked back as a deep, animalistic growl echoed through the forest, causing her to pick up speed, the anger on her expression no longer masking the fear breaking through as she vaulted over a fallen tree trunk in her haste._

_Her hair was braided back delicately to keep it out of her face as it fell in long, golden tendrils down to her lower back. Strands are threaded with beads and feathers, giving her a fierce appearance. A silver trimmed breastplate, decorated with designs of feathers and wings protected her chest, leaving her toned abdomen exposed. Wrist and shin guards emblazoned with similar designs protected her extremities along with a silver studded, black leather, short battle skirt that fluttered as she raced around fallen branches. Various daggers and throwing blades were belted to her waist, thighs, and arms, easily within reach._

_A steep incline causes her to lose her balance as she stumbles and rolls down the hill, grunting at the impact with the cold ground. When the turf levels out, she rolls to a stop and groans at the strain on her muscles as she sits up slowly and crawls to her feet. Several scratches mar her skin along with smudges of dirt and bark stuck to her armor and body._

_A spine-shaking howl can be heard from the top of the hill followed by several rabid snarls. Tamsin turns with a gasp, fear evident on her face as her eyes widen at the sight of the five disfigured, monstrous wolves glaring down at her with sickly yellow eyes that appear to glow through the darkness. Their lips curl up to reveal twisted teeth, salivating at the idea of a tasty Valkyrie snack._

_Tamsin is able to shake her fear off in favor of survival as she bolts off through the trees, hearing the beasts make their way down the incline behind her. There was no time for her to conjure a portal to Valhalla, and there certainly was no losing these beasts. There're smarter then average animals—and she was beginning to realize why when she saw the symbols carved into the tree trunks she zipped past._

_Emilina._

_She ducked, just in time for one of the beasts to leap over her head with a snarl, crashing into a tree with a yelp and a sickening snap. The warrior shuffles into a quick turn, trying to double back out of this territory that suddenly became horribly familiar to her. Another snarl came from just ahead of her this time, as one of the mutts leaped from the brush to her right, aiming to take a chunk of her throat._

_Time seemed to freeze as Tamsin let her battlefield instincts take over. She pivoted and steeled her stance to face the attacking hound while reaching to her thigh to unlatch her favorite curved knife—perfect for slitting throats. Only when the beast was close enough that Tamsin could see the flare of it's snout did she twist her body and leap up to latch onto the monster's neck, pulling it into a headlock while safely maneuvering behind it to avoid it's bite. Both went sliding along the dirt and leaves as they collided with the ground in a struggle until Tamsin wrapped her second hand around to pull a clean slit across its jugular. _

"_Down boy…" She held on until the beast quit struggling and stood up with a huff while whipping her bloody blade against a mossy tree trunk. Her victory was short lived as she turned to the grunts and rustling coming from the same direction. She took in her surroundings, panic and adrenaline running through her system and realized that there was only one direction she could go._

"_Oh come __**on**__!" She groaned as she dashed back through the trees in the direction she least wanted to travel. All of her hardened instincts told her to turn around…but her primal ones told her she'd better try her luck with the trap the beasts were leading her to instead of taking on all of them at once._

_The mutts were getting closer, nipping at her heels even as the symbols carved into the trees around her became more ominous—some even dripped with blood. Everything about this area of the forest screamed Black Magic, it made her shiver and shake at the feel of its cold touch. Sure…she may be Dark Fae, but she was a Valkyrie first and foremost, and their existence was honorable to say the least…nothing like the black spirits that lingered in this forest._

_She came to a break in the trees, finding a clearing at the base of a short cliff. As soon as she entered the clearing, bright flames sprung up around its edges, blinding the blonde and causing her to trip and fall forward with a groan. She pulled herself to her knees and turned to see the flames extinguished and the beasts circling the area, their piercing eyes never leaving her but keeping their distance._

_A rush of chilling energy crossed through Tamsin as she felt her body tossed like a rag doll into the cliff side, the air rushing from her lungs at the impact before falling to her hands and knees, a cut slowly bleeding just above her eyebrow added to the rest of her injuries. She calmed herself for only a moment before feeling the loss of control of her body again as it sprung up against the cliff side, arms spread to the side as forged steel shackles latched onto her wrists and ankles._

_Panic quickly set in and lined the Valkyrie's eyes as a bright, large bonfire sprung to life a few yards ahead of her, the light from the flames highlighting the tense planes of her face as she heard the ominous crunch of slow footsteps coming into her direction._

_She looked to the left of the bonfire to see a woman dressed in a tunic and skirt, adorned with beads and embroidery. Her long brown curls fell from a long scarf wrapped around the top of her head and long hoop earrings hung around her face. The pagan star that fell in the crook of the approaching woman's neck off a thin gold chain sparkled in the firelight, an ominous contrast to the darkness that Tamsin could see swirling behind her eyes._

"_Emilina." Tamsin stated darkly, piercing into the gypsy Sorceress with her steely gaze. The beasts trotted up to their master and walked around her. One sat just next to her as she stroked its fur, none of the still snarling mutts moved their beady eyes from Tamsin._

"_You like my babies, no?" Her accent was a very thick Eastern European as she spoke._

"_Figures your kids would grow up on all fours." The blonde snarked, earning a glare from her captor. Emilina sauntered forward until she was face to face with the blonde. The Sorceress lifted a finger to wave it just before Tamsin's face, causing her to flinch and pull at her chains in reflex, wishing she could swing her fist into the woman's face. The gypsy's hand instead moved to caress the loose curls of the warrior's long, blonde hair._

"_You Valkyries…always with such pretty hair." A swift flick of her nail cuts a lock loose, making Tamsin wince at the action. "Such power infused in each strand." The Sorceress inhales the aroma of the lock of the blonde's hair._

_Tamsin struggles and rattles her bindings as she clenches her teeth in anger while her eyes narrow at the woman, "Anyone ever tell you that you've got some weird kinks?"_

"_To struggle does nothing. The bindings are enchanted." Emilina responds with a confident smirk as she glares up into Tamsin's eyes._

_The blonde narrows her eyes and tilts her head slightly to the side. The air around her swirls in fear as her powers rise to the surface. Emilina's expression falls as she backs away with a furrowed eyebrow as she begins to doubt her motives. Tamsin's face darkens and the shadows line her eyes and cheeks as she tries to break down the gypsy's hold on her._

_Emilina gasps and her eyes turn pitch black as she raises her hand, forcing a magical chokehold on Tamsin, "Release your hold on me, Valkyrie." She states with a struggled tone._

"_You…first." Tamsin replies while struggling for air._

_The Sorceress turns around with a groan, releasing her chokehold on Tamsin in the process. The blonde gasps for breath as the shadows dissipate from her face._

"_Well…not that this hasn't been fun Emmy…but I've got much more important things to do so—" She's cut off by the blinding light created as the gypsy tosses the locks of her hair into the large bonfire. She cracks her eyes open enough to see her captor with her arms raised in a chant…one she recognized._

"_**SHIT**__!" Tamsin's face contorted in panic as she started struggling with a renewed vigor against the bonds, kicking dust up from the cliff wall, but failing to do anything but cut into her wrists and ankles, drawing blood._

"_I am glad that you recognize your fate…it makes this so much sweeter." Emilina motions to one of her beasts, calling it toward her as she reveals an athame from her sleeve. "My babies mate for life, you know. It is hard…to devout yourself to one person for all of eternity…because once they're gone—" with a swift flick of her wrist, she cuts the throat of the beast, drawing it's blood onto her hands, smearing it in a generous layer over her palms, the crimson liquid dripping off in excess. Tamsin struggles with a renewed passion, the fire flashing the fear in her eyes to life._

"_It was his time! I wasn't the one who killed him! All I did was my job, I took his spirit to paradise—"_

"_I saw you standing over his bloodied corpse! His blood was on your dagger!" the Sorceress responds as she starts her slow pace towards the warrior, sure to draw it out and enjoy the moment of her revenge. "You will receive penance for taking away my love."_

"_What exactly did you have in mind?" Tamsin stated through clenched teeth as she lifted her chin, refusing to give in without what little pride she had left despite the shakes of fear rattling in her bones._

"_I hear your kind mates for life as well…your penance will be their penance." She states darkly as she stops before Tamsin, glaring her down as the black magic swirls around them. The blonde manages a smirk in response._

"_I haven't found my warrior yet, Emilina. And even if I do, anything you cast on me won't effect them unless I bind myself to them…looks like you're wasting your time. Better luck next wolf hunt, yeah?" Tamsin states proudly, thinking she beat the revenge hungry Sorceress._

"_Oh…but you will. And as you become closer to them you won't be able to fight your nature…or your penance," Tamsin's eyes widen again in horror, "Once the bond becomes strong enough, my will shall be done." The magics around them swirl to life, kicking up a wind of shadows and sparks as Emilina raises her still bloody hands to continue her curse. "Valkyrie…for destroying what was left of my soul, I wish the same fate unto you. The day that your warrior dies, their soul will wander these planes of existence for an eternity. Never in peace, never in paradise, and never in hell shall you see your mate. Their unrest will bring you nothing but turmoil in this life as well as your afterlife."_

"_**Nooo!**__" Tamsin yells with tears trailing down her cheeks at the mere thought of such a fate for any worthy warrior, let alone her future bound guardian._

"_You brought this on yourself, __**murderer**__!" Emilina grabs hold of Tamsin's face with her bloodied grip, bright sparks and light highlighting their eyes as the darkness swirls around the women, enveloping them in its power._

_Tamsin starts screaming in agony as the gypsy's hands start smoking, burning the beast's sacrificed blood into her along with the penance curse, personalized to give a Valkyrie her own personal hell. The powerful wind kicks up around them a final time as Tamsin's eyes shoot open, changing from a sparkling gold to glowing a bright blue as the shadows melt into her pores, causing the blonde to shake in agony. Her eyes fade into the pitch black of an abyss before creeping out and across her skin, sealing the curse in place._

_Emilina smirks and backs away from the battered Valkyrie, drooping down in exhaustion with only her bindings to hold her up. Tear tracks traced down to bind with the bloody handprints on her cheeks as she fought to keep her eyes open, never taking them off her biggest threat._

"_Your sisters will find you soon...be sure and tell them you're cursed, I'm sure they'll take you in with open arms." A sinister laugh croaks from her lips as the ceremonial fire fades down to a smaller flame. The sorceress disappears in a flourish of the shadows around her, her pet beasts darting for the forest lining the clearing._

_With the her last connection to consciousness…one simple word escapes Tamsin's lips in a whisper as her head lulls forward and she passes out._

"_Isabeau…"_

"**Gah!**" Tamsin wakes with a start as she shoots up in bed, panting at the intensity of her dream.

She looks around while gulping in air, collecting herself while checking for potential danger. The blonde's eyes show her turmoil as she rubs the back of her neck, hoping to ease the tension. Her nightmares hadn't been that intense for years…to think she thought they might actually be going away.

She remembered every single detail of that night as though it was only yesterday…although…the ending was new.

_I called Bo's name?_

She didn't remember that happening before…and it only made the whole thing more real.


	3. Chapter 3

Again... I remain astonished at how amazing you all are! :D Sorry it's been longer then I hoped but the chapters are pretty long and I want to keep them that way, end of the semester is kicking my butt. I found it in my heart and inspiration to kick this out though! Hope it lives up to everyone's expectations and stays awesome.

Lemme know how it goes!

* * *

A Warrior's Bond – Chapter 3

Tamsin chugged down what was left of her coffee in an effort to shake off the restless sleep she had gotten the night before. She rolled her neck with a groan while slamming the empty mug down on the counter in her modest apartment.

The night terror continued to plague her thoughts as she stared off into space. Emilina was right, if she kept up this…whatever the hell it was with Bo, she was going to doom her to an eternity without peace. She wouldn't wish that fate upon her worst of enemies—well…maybe that bitch of a gypsy for starting this in the first place—let alone the woman that she was very quickly falling for.

_Wait…falling for!?_

Tamsin turned around with a groan of frustration as she made her way to her closet, digging around for a jacket. She couldn't think such things if she wanted any hope in saving Bo's soul. This was all her fault anyway! If the brunette wasn't so damn irresistible…and brave…and breathtaking—

Tamsin shook her head clear again as she shrugged into her leather jacket, adjusting the way it fell across her shoulders when she sees the twinkle of silver behind the rack of hanging clothes. She swallows the lump in her throat as she pushes the hangars aside to reveal her Valkyrie armor hanging from hooks on the back wall of her closet. She runs her fingers along the cool metal with a longing sigh.

She closed the creaking door slowly as she turned away from her uniform, which she hadn't felt gracing her body in nearly a century…not since that night. But she adjusted…she was easily welcomed by other Dark Fae. A fostered Valkyrie who didn't answer to the whim of Valhalla intrigued many, however they learned quickly she was no fool to be played with, lest they end up doubting their life even existed in the first place.

Her detached lifestyle of moving from one target to the next seemed to take all her anxiety about the gypsy curse she lived with. But…each time she used her powers, a lock of hair would shed from her scalp in reminder of the penance that was placed upon her being. But she lived on, with no attachments and no focus on the power of worthy warriors she wouldn't have to worry about forsaking one of them to an eternity of wandering the planes of existence and—

Tamsin's internal babble was cut off at the realization of her own words. She darted to the nightstand by her bed, ripping the drawer open and digging around the various junk she kept before finding the folded tarot card, marred by the bright red ink.

It had to be a cruel joke. And here she thought it was bad enough that her employer wanted Bo dead…they also know about her curse. And they wanted Tamsin to be the one to sentence Bo to misery. She was in way over her head here, which was quickly becoming clear.

She threw the card back into the nightstand and made her way for the door, set on confronting Trick of her situation. Tamsin grabbed the keys to her truck and yanked the door open, startled by the presence on her doorstep as she plowed into them, knocking them both backwards into the grass with a yelp.

"Geeze…talk about knocking a girl off her feet." The blonde heard Bo tease with a chuckle from her position beneath her, "You alright?" the brunette said softly as piercing blue eyes locked into dark brown, getting lost in the sensations that sprung at their intertwined bodies.

Bo's breath was taken away by the effect the bright sun had on Tamsin. Her hair sparkled and her skin seemed to glow and her eyes took on the qualities of a tropical ocean—calming and dangerous all at once. The brunette swallowed the lump in her throat as she continued to shamelessly trail her eyes over the beauty radiating before her in awe. Bo reached up and gently tucked a stray lock of hair behind Tamsin's ear, leaving her hand to caress the Valkyrie's creamy cheek, earning a sigh of contentment.

Instinct was driving them as the women breathed the passion charged air between them. Tamsin's thoughts were racing, as well as colliding into one another. Her head told her to run, but her heart was screaming to just lose herself to the sparks flying about her.

Bo bit her lip in an effort to hold herself back only to find herself robotically coming closer to the blonde's lips. She knew that this was wrong…her breakup was still fresh and she didn't want Tamsin to think she was no better then a rebound.

Eventually, the blondes senses won out as she cleared her throat and backed away from Bo, "Uh…yeah. Sorry for taking you down like that." She mumbled while reaching a hand out to help the brunette to her feet.

"Let's just call it even then? You save my life then try and take me out the next day?" she responds with a charming smile and twinkle in her eye that makes the blonde swoon a little where she stands.

"Sounds fair." Tamsin replies with a sincere smile before looking away, trying her hardest not to alert Bo to the feelings sparking inside of her. She remembered hearing the brunette saying something about being able to read the passions inside of someone. Speaking for her species, it was a genius power to use when she needed a feed.

"So, anyways! We were gonna hang out at the Dal today. Play pool, enjoy the perks of being family of the owner and get free drinks, you in?" Bo asks, the light curl of her lips showing how much she wanted Tamsin to say yes.

_She's starting to feel the pull too…God say no, say no—_

"Sure, I was heading that way anyway."

_Damn it!_

"Great! I'll drive. I think it's time I introduced you to my baby." Bo stated happily, leading the blonde towards her Camaro.

As soon as Bo's back was turned Tamsin winced dramatically to herself and slapped her forehead at her own stupidity. Damn Valkyrie destiny, damn Succubus charm, and lastly…damn inescapable warrior bond!

* * *

Cheerful Gaelic music played through the Dal as both Fae and some of their humans enjoyed the free spirited atmosphere. The gang had migrated to a pool table, playing with teams. It had become a fierce battle of Wolf and Valkyrie vs. Succubus and Pool Hustling Human.

"You cheating little brat!" Tamsin hollered with a dropped jaw as Kenzi sunk the 8 ball with little effort. The Russian girl breathed on her nails and polished them against her shirt with a smirk.

"Now…how am I, the lowly human, the cheater with your super-warrior-babe skills?" Kenzi stated with pride as she strutted up to Tamsin who had squinted her eyes with a playful smirk in her direction, "Come on Bleach Bunny! Give up the goods, Mama's got her eyes on a sexy new pair of boots." The human girl states, tweaking her fingers from her open palm waiting for her winnings.

Tamsin had to admit she admired how confident Kenzi was, despite basically shaking down a powerful being that could snap her in half in an instant for some mediocre pool winnings. If there was one thing she agreed with Bo on, it was that humans never were lowly to her. Valkyrie's are always taught that anyone can hold a lion's heart in their chest. If Bo's word was anything to go from, Kenzi had something more of a Griffin's heart beating beneath her blouse.

"And what makes you think that I'll pay up? What're you gonna do, fight me for it?" she teased as she pulled a folded up twenty from her pocket, holding it up in a taunt.

"Careful, Tamsin," Dyson adds with a smile as he collects the billiards from the pockets to reset the game, "Kenzi is a pretty fierce warrior. You might regret crossing swords with her."

"Damn straight, Wolfman!" Kenzi states while lifting her arms in a 'fierce'—if you could call it that—flying eagle pose. "I have powers you wouldn't believe!"

"Oh really? Humor me." Tamsin adds with a light-hearted chuckle. This was honestly more fun then she'd had in a long time…it's amazing what can happen when you find true friends after nearly a century of being a nomad.

"That's it! Feel the wrath of the great Kenzi!" Kenzi stands with her shoulders back and chin high as she snaps her fingers and points at Tamsin, "BoBo…retrieve my cash."

"Wha—Hey!" the blonde shrieks as Bo snatches the twenty from over her shoulder with a smirk as she stuck it under the line of her tank top.

"Actually…they're my winnings because I helped you pay for those death traps you call boots." The Succubus finishes with a tap of her pool cue on Kenzi's studded, frighteningly high-heeled boots.

"Well, do a guy a favor and at least use it to get another round." Dyson states as he breaks the table, knocking in a striped ball and studying for another shot.

"On it, two brewski's and two," She turns to Tamsin with a quirked eyebrow, "What's our poison for the evening?"

"Our?" Tamsin states with a teasing tone. "Think you can keep up, stud? I've drank with Vikings and reduced them to falling on their asses."

"Maybe…but I've drank Gorgon blood spiked beer and switched bodies with a southern twanged Bounty Hunter." Bo replied with a smirk and pride in her stance.

"It's true! I got to try on the wolf junk that day." Kenzi replied while prodding Dyson with her cue, trying to force him to miss his shot. Tamsin simply chuckled to herself before looking up to meet Bo's warm gaze. Her expression softened as she placed a small bite to her lower lip at the beauty that stood before her.

"Vodka soda. Tell Trick it's for me, he'll know how to make it right." She stated softly with a slight smile at Bo's confusion.

"How do you screw up a vodka soda?"

"Go find out, Succu-bunny." Tamsin states with a smirk as she turns around, leaning over to take a shot. Bo's gaze lowers in appreciation of how the blonde's butt fills out her incredibly tight, ripped jeans. Kenzi coughs, breaking Bo's trance, causing her to look up at the girl who was smirking and practically jumping in her skin. Bo read an excited 'I saw that!' from the girl's lips before smiling slyly to herself and making her way over to her grandfather behind the bar.

"Well if it isn't my favorite grand daughter!" Trick stated with a pride, filled smile. He couldn't help it ever since Tamsin clued him into her little secret.

"I'm your only grand daughter." Bo replies as she hops into a stool with a smile before a thought occurs to her, "…I am your only grand daughter, right?" Trick replies with a chuckle as he lifts four mugs from behind the bar. "Oh, no only two beers. I'm gonna have—"

"One of Tamsin's drinks. I heard." He replies with a smirk after filling the two beers from the tap and turning to fill the last two mugs halfway with what he had come to know as Tamsin's favorite brand and the rest with soda and a small splash of cranberry juice, giving the mugs a slight pink tint. Bo's jaw was dropped as Trick pushed the four glasses forward.

"Holy…So I probably shouldn't have challenged Tamsin's drinking prowess, huh?" Bo reasoned.

"Not unless you've got a lineup of feeds to cure the massive hangover in the morning. She's a Valkyrie, Bo. She's spent decades in Valhalla with some of the most powerful warriors of all existence. From the stories I've heard…they enjoy their drinking games." Trick mentioned as Bo took a sip, nodding her head in approval of the concoction. Her curiosity was piqued when Trick mentioned the blonde's past.

"So the whole Valhalla thing is true? I mean…I know a lot of Fae stuff is usually a little different then whatever I learned in high school but…" She trailed off, hoping Trick could catch the hint that she wanted to know more.

"In a way, yes. Valkyries are powerful Fae that can travel between our plane and the warrior heaven known as Valhalla. I'm not certain of what's past the barriers, as only the fallen deemed worthy enough are granted passage. Valkyrie's are who meet their souls and take them to spend their afterlife in paradise." He explained.

"So…they're angels." Bo stated with a soft smile, imagining Tamsin guiding a valiant warrior into paradise as reward for their heroics.

"In a way, one could say that." Trick stated with a smile, seeing Bo obviously developing feelings for Tamsin, "But make no mistake, Valkyrie's are very fierce and deadly warriors on the battlefield and aren't to be trifled with. They only ally themselves with a noble cause, so they grant no mercy to their side's oppressors should they join in a battle." He looked around the bar, to be sure no one was paying attention to their conversation before leaning forward and speaking softer, "I even had a few Valkyries in my ranks back during the great Fae War. Your grandmother was very good friends with one of them."

Bo smiled widely at the mentioning of her grandmother. She absolutely adored hearing stories of the woman she was named after. They gave her hope that one day she really could find that true love as she did with Trick. He always commented that he may not have been enough to keep her sustained in that way but he was enough to keep her loved and happy. They had a powerful connection that made any other sort of feelings she may have had for another person a distant flicker of a thought.

"So…why doesn't Tamsin hangout in Valhalla? No offense, the Dal is awesome but…I mean…warrior heaven? Sounds amazing." Bo stated in awe of the tale she was hearing. Trick was only glad that he didn't have to lie to her, as to that he didn't truly know the answer.

"I'm not sure, honestly."

"Well…is that all Valkyries are supposed to do? I mean—" she is cut off from her thought by Trick.

"I think that's something you should learn from Tamsin. She could tell you better then I could." With that, he left her to her thoughts.

Back at the pool table, Dyson was leaning over the table for another shot, in full concentration. Tamsin and Kenzi both sat back in comfortable silence, until Tamsin got busted with tossing a longing glance in Bo's direction.

"You soooo got the hots for my sista from anotha species." She stated with a smirk, low enough for only the blonde to hear.

"What? No, way I—" Kenzi cuts off her defense with a shrug.

"It's cool TamTam, she's pretty awesome and obviously hot stuff. And you're a pretty cool gal yourself once you stopped trying to get her butt locked back up in Hecuba." The human stated calmly as Dyson continued to study the table, working geometry and physics in his head to find the best approach.

"No need to worry Short Stack…I'm not gonna make any moves on your girl."

"Well why the hell not? Not gonna lie, you're entertaining to me. Lord knows you're the only one who can keep up with my awesomeness anymore." Tamsin chuckles at Kenzi's statement, goading the girl on more, "Seriously! Wolf boy here is too broody, and Lauren cracks lame-ass science jokes. You may be evil half the time, but you're still lurve-able not to mention badass. I give you major badass points." The Russian girl states with a smack to Tamsin's back. The blonde smiles slightly at the approval, before a thought occurs to her.

"Did you just call me evil?" Tamsin states with a quirk of her head and furrowed eyebrow, training her piercing glare in Kenzi's direction. Not an ounce of amusement was evident on her expression.

"Hey, I'm biased! But you helped Bo save my ass. The half of awesomeness is slowly overtaking your dark side." She finishes with a wink as she stands to take her shot after Dyson.

"Whose got a dark side?" Bo said as she strolled up with the four drinks in hand.

"Oh, just Tamsin. Brewski me, BoBo!" Kenzi cheers before taking a long swig from her mug. Bo turns with confusion to the blonde, earning an eyeroll.

"I'll have you know that I'm only Dark because I was assigned that way. I'm a Valkyrie, first." She states after taking her position to shoot after Kenzi scratched.

"Assigned?" Bo questioned as she handed the blonde her oversized vodka soda after she succeeded in sinking a ball into a corner pocket. Tamsin raises her glass with a small smile before taking a drink. Dyson spoke up to answer Bo's question as Tamsin continued with her turn.

"Valkyries don't necessarily follow the status-quo of the side they choose, but they divided their ranks to keep balance in our world. Honestly, they remain more as a third party under the rules of Valhalla instead of the Dark or Light." He states in his trademarked, soft raspy voice.

"Almost like your unaligned too, huh?" the brunette adds with a smirk before her confusion takes over, "Wait…then why have you been doing jobs for the Morrigan?"

"Told you," She takes a shot, sinking two balls into corner pockets with a thunk. She then stands and faces Bo, a somber expression lining her eyes, "Pissed off the wrong people."

"So, what's a Valkyrie do, anyway?" Bo states, trying to sound innocent but the flaming curiosity in her eye gives her away. Tamsin is taken aback by the question and screws up her shot. She stands and quirks her eyebrow in suspicion at Bo while handing over her pool cue.

"Don't you know it's rude to ask someone about their species?"

"Awe chill, T-Dog. BoBo's just curious, and actually I second that! All I know is you're a warrior babe with a bitchy side and an awesome side you can flick on and off like a light." Kenzi teased with a quirk of her head.

Tamsin smirks wickedly in Kenzi's direction, "Well who says you need to know more then that?"

"We're friends, aren't we?" Kenzi remarks with a shrug not thinking anything of it.

This stirred something within the blonde. Friends? She hadn't even considered such a thought since that night that her world was turned upside down. Sure, she has contacts she uses for her jobs, a boatload of people who owe her favors as payment when they couldn't fork over the right price, and even allies that she'd made over the century. But it's been just as long since she had anyone—let alone a group of people—that she could consider the type to hang out in a bar for an afternoon just shooting shit and wasting time with no ulterior motives, only each other's company.

"Why don't you just ask Trick? I'm not good for explaining stuff like that." She responds, trying to cover it up with a sip of her drink. One thing she didn't want to get into was how her kind worked…Bo is a smart chick, it won't take long for her to figure it out if they start going there.

"I'm good for an example, I'm a more hands on kinda learner anyway—" Kenzi is cut off by Dyson's sharp movement of jumping behind Bo and holding her shoulders, keeping her between him and Tamsin. The blonde can't hide her smirk as her nose crinkles in amusement.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Bo asks the wolf with a chuckle.

"Hell no! I'm not being the test dummy if she's gonna demonstrate. Do it on Bo or something!" He states with a slight quiver of fear in his voice. He barely remembers his experience staring into Tamsin's blackened face, something he imagined to be more similar to that of Death itself.

"Gee…my hero." Bo rolls her eyes with a smile.

"Relax, Dyson. I only do that when necessary. It…takes a lot out of me." She finishes, trying to remain elusive.

"Alright…well give me something." Bo ponders as she hops up on the pool table, her flirty, charming smile firmly in place as she eyes Tamsin with a sparkle in her eye. The blonde was putty in her hands, little did she know that she didn't even have to pull out the charm, she'd give the Succubus anything if she could help it.

"Like what?"

"Humor me."

The blonde takes a minute to ponder something safe to mention. She simply starts at the beginning.

"Well…Valkyries are attracted to battles. We take the noblest of warriors—" She's cut off by Kenzi mocking her.

"Blah, blah, blah! I learned that from High School. I want something juicy!" The Russian girl urges.

"Tell them about the Valkyrie's blessings." Dyson pipes up, while searching for a good angle for his next shot, lucky that he missed the daggers being sent his way from the blonde.

"Ooo! Story time! Story time!" Kenzi cheers as she hops up next to Bo on the pool table, both of them bouncing with giddy smiles on their faces in anticipation for what Tamsin had to say.

"It's really not that big of a thing…" Tamsin says, playing it down and hoping they lose interest.

"Sounds like a thing. Come on, entertain us." Bo husks, her voice lowering to that seductive tone that sends tingles down the blonde's spine as she leans forward from her perch on the table, goading the Valkyrie on. As if she would be able to deny anything Bo asked her—especially when she looks as sexy as she does right now.

_God…I need to get a grip._

"Alright, alright." Bo and Kenzi cheer like twelve year olds before turning their full attention to Tamsin, glee sparkling in their expressions. The blonde rolled her eyes with a smile before getting her head properly set for a tale she hadn't told, let alone live since the Boxer Rebellion when she intervened against the secret society, claiming mystical immunity to modern weaponry.

"Like I was saying, Valkyries are the bridge for heroes to Valhalla after they die. But, we don't only intervene _after_ those heroes are dead. If a warrior's cause is noble, he can receive the blessing of a Valkyrie to aid in his campaign."

"What kinda blessing?" Bo states, enraptured in the tale.

"There's different kinds of blessings we can bestow in different situations. The simplest being luck. As cheesy as it may sound…a lock of Valkyrie hair is mystical. If we willingly give it to a warrior, then they are blessed with both strength and wisdom in a battle to come."

"Daaayumm…Would it be creepy if I put a Valkyrie hair wig on my Christmas list?" Kenzi states in awe earning a chuckle from Tamsin.

"I think PETA might get involved with something like that." She states with a chuckle.

"Well don't stop there, this stuff might come in handy one day." Bo teases, urging Tamsin to continue.

"Well…there's enchanted armor and weapons. Sometimes a Valkyrie will even join in on the fighting—"

"You're leaving out the best one," Dyson states with a crooked smile, causing Tamsin's anxiety to rise, "Valkyrie's are also known as the lovers of heroes. If you fall into bed with one, it's said that your strength is multiplied with your will."

"GET IT TAMTAM! WOOHOO!" Kenzi shouts with a fist pump at the new information. Tamsin rolls her eyes with a sigh of relief that Dyson actually was unaware of the true 'best one' of the Valkyrie blessings—bonding. Instead, she simply played along.

"Would you calm down short stack?" She says with a chuckle, trying to physically pull Kenzi back to the ground by her shoulders, "Everybody here is looking at you like you've finally cracked." Kenzi stops and looks around curiously before clearing her throat awkwardly and motioning around to the group of Fae creatures giving her the eye.

"Carry on…"

"**That's it!**" Bo exclaimed loudly, earning all the Fae's attention again as her eyes light up in realization. She jumps from the pool table and smacks Tamsin roughly on the shoulder.

"Ow! The hell was that for?" Tamsin hollers in frustration.

"That's why your chi tastes so good!" Oh…well that made sense. She could have had an excuse for the bond all along, "You were giving me your Valkyrie blessing." Bo finishes softer with the second of her two kinds of smiles. There was her seductive smirk that could easily make anyone weak in the knees, and then there is her adorable dopey grin that makes you want to sprout one yourself. Tamsin looked away shyly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well…I guess you could call it that."

"So…does that mean that I'm a worthy and noble warrior?" Bo teased again with that same wide, dopey grin on her face. Tamsin had come to realize that she only flashed it to the people that she cared about…her heart sped a little faster at that thought and she couldn't help herself from answering.

"One of the greatest one's I've ever seen." She stated with conviction and a soft expression on her face. Bo blushed slightly in humbling embarrassment as Kenzi simply stepped back and smirked to herself to not ruin the moment.

_**CRASH!**_

The door to the Dal slammed open as a pale man in a long black leather coat strutted inside dramatically. The room fell eerily quiet at the obvious outsider, waiting for his next move. The ominous man's glare fell upon the group by their pool table, a dark smirk crawling across his lips.

A wild flick of his hand and three throwing knives lodged themselves into the wooden post just to the left of Bo as she ducked out of the way.

"Geeze, watch where you're thowing that shit!" She exclaimed in frustration, quickly getting her game face on for the fight to come.

The Dal was cleared in a flash as Dyson growled loudly and lunged forward, only to be flipped expertly flat on his ass at his approach. The pale man never took his eyes off Bo who stood ready to defend herself after seeing how Dyson's offensive tactic was easily thwarted. Tamsin took her stance flanking Bo, her instincts taking over the minute the brunette's life was threatened.

Another swipe of his hand and three more daggers made their way in the Succubus' direction. Bo managed to side step one while Tamsin caught a second with lightning reflexes.

"_Gah! _God damn it!" Bo growled as the third lodged itself deep into her shoulder. Tamsin flinched backwards with a wince as she felt the pain of Bo's injury before collecting herself so as to not give anything away.

"Bo!" Dyson growled with a sneer as he kicked his legs around to knock their attacker off his feet. The stranger quickly rolled over to safety after colliding with the ground to a crouching position, sending a glare in the wolf's direction.

"Hey, jackass!" Tamsin stepped forward, pulling two curved blades from a hidden belt behind her jacket, twirling them around as she leveled a steely glare to the fool who dared hurt Bo, "Why don't you pick on someone armed?"

The intruder was silent as he stood slowly, his body blurring as he rolled his shoulders. The blur started to split, and three forms materialized into the shape of the assassin.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Bo grumbled as she pulled the small dagger from her shoulder with a grunt and tossed it aside.

"He's a Splitter, they can conjur duplicates of themselves, each with a different of their own skills." Tamsin stated, never taking her eyes off their enemy as the three each whipped out a different weapon. The first drew a hand held scythe from his belt, slicing through the air around him leaving an ominous slashing noise. The second wipped his arms out to show three more throwing knives knuckled in each hand. The last unlatched a sai from each boot, flipping them around his fingers with finess and fluidity in an effort to intimidate the three ready to defend themselves, "Great…he's a god damn weapon master…"

"Kenzi, get outta here!" Bo ordered as she dodged swipes from the scythe her Splitter was swinging her way.

"Don't gotta tell me twice." The Russian girl scurried away as Bo blocked a downward strike with a grip on the attacker's wrist, holding it in place with a grunt of effort. She peaked from the corner of her eye to see both Kenzi and Trick safely hidden in the barkeep's lair before body checking her attacker into the pool table, knocking him on top of it.

Dyson was struggling with the Splitter clutching throwing knives in his knuckles. Any chance he had to charge forward for a blow, he was forced to dodge a blade whistling in his direction, often aimed directly between his eyes. Each tumble away from a blade aimed to take his life took him closer to his target, until he was able to clutch onto the intruder's wrists and headbut the man with a growl to disorient him. The wolf swiped his claws across the assassin's chest once before receiving a kick to the side of his head, knocking him over.

Tamsin was fairing in a similar clash as both she and her own Splitter spun around one another with blurring speed, clashing with one another and their short bladed weapons. Their exchanage was haulted by the blonde's slight yelp as she felt a sharp pain in her cheek. A well placed kick to her opponent's chest gave her some air to breathe and check the damage. A long, straight cut was dripping blood from the tip of the assassin's dagger that caught her. She looked up to see an identical cut on the Splitter's cheek as he wiped at it with a sneer.

Bo had pinned her Splitter to the pool table, at least she was attempting. She held his wrists above his head and a shoulder down with one hand, but he simply wouldn't give in. With a roll of her eyes, she lifted a hand to caress his cheek, pulsing him with energy to calm him down. "Down boy…" She breathed out seductively, adding to her power.

"Bo, think fast!" Tamsin called as she ducked a rush attack from her opponent, taking the time he took to gather his footing to pull a dagger from her boot and toss it in Bo's direction. The brunette catches the weapon and gives the man beneath her a swift crack across his temple with the handle, knocking him out cold.

Bo catches her breath and looks up to Tamsin, "How much are you packing, anyway?" the blonde smirks as she ducks another swipe and leans up to stab both her blades into his abdomen. The Splitter's eyes go wide as a line of blood runs from the corner of his mouth as he coughs out in pain. Tamsin pulls her blades free and tosses him aside.

"Never know when you're gonna need something…you should see me fully armed." The blonde replied, holding her hand out to Bo to help her down from the pool table.

"I think I'll pass on that." The brunette replies as she looks over to see Dyson beating his Splitter across the face repeatedly, "Having fun Dyson?" she asks with a teasing tone.

Dyson stands, lifting the assassin by his collar and tossing him in the middle of the three of them. "Just making a point." The wolf growls in anger.

The Splitter slowly crawls to his feet, his body blurring again as he does so. The two fallen of his doppelgangers de-materialize and move back into his body in a wave of black energy. The assassin stands and cracks his neck, panting from the exertion of fighting with three trained warriors. Tamsin, Bo and Dyson all block his only exits and loom over him, merciless daggers emitting from their eyes in his direction.

"Nowhere to run…and no hope to survive." Dyson states confidently as he takes a step forward, "Do one final act of honor and tell us why you attacked us."

The Splitter looks lost for words, he'd never been bested before but he knew when his time was up. He looked around for his hail mary pass, remaining silent as he leveled his gaze on Bo.

The man smirked again and charged forward full throttle at the brunette, fully prepared to fulfill his task or die trying. Bo kept her eyes trained on the man's face as he approached and time seemed to slow down as she waited for him to be within reaching distance for her to strike back with her borrowed dagger.

Tamsin was suspicious that a trained hitman would resort to such an action. It was foolish and pointless to bother charging at an armed target while so heavily outnumbered.

That's when she saw it.

Her eyes grew wide and her heart dropped straight through her stomach and to the floor. The blonde sprung into action and body checked Bo out of the way of her attacker at the last possible second. She quickly felt the consequences for her actions and winced at the pain as the assassin's hidden blade sprung forward from his wrist and stabbed straight through her abdomen.

The blonde gasped and opened her eyes to meet the glossy gaze of the Splitter. He looks up to her in shock and stumbles backwards, pulling the blade from Tamsin, causing the blonde to holler in agony as Dyson and Bo both looked on in horror. The assassin looked over his shoulder to see one of Tamsin's knives sticking out of his back. He turns back to face the blonde and flashes a weak smirk as he falls to his knees. The pale man turns his gaze to Bo as he speaks for the first time in a thick, Romanian accent.

"I am the first of many…your dog and Valkyrie can't protect you forever…" he mumbles out as he coughs lightly and falls to the side, the life leaving his body from Tamsin's sacrificial blow. All Tamsin heard was the accent he spoke in and she knew exactly what was going on.

"Tamsin!" Bo yells as she rushes forward to the Valkyre leaning back against a wooden beam. Dyson jogs forward as well, but gives the blonde some breathing room, "God you idiot, what did you do that for?" Bo states, troubled that Tamsin was hurt because of her. The blonde couldn't help but smile, she's had much worse wounds then this and easily come back from it. She flashes a slightly pained smile in Bo's direction.

_Because it's my fault you were attacked in the first place…Because you're my warrior…Because you're destined for amazing things…Because I'm falling in love with you—take your pick_.

"You didn't see his hidden blade...he was aiming for your heart." She says with pain overlaying her tone as she holds her bleeding wound, applying pressure to try and slow the blood. She lowers her gaze to Bo's own wound on her shoulder and examines it, "You need to heal, that's bleeding a lot. He might have nicked an artery."

"I'll go tell Trick and Kenzi it's safe." Dyson states, giving them some privacy as he stalks off. When he's out of earshot, Bo levels worried eyes on Tamsin and speaks softly with worry.

"There's no way in hell I'm feeding from you as you're bleeding out for saving my life."

"Trust me, I've had much worse and done harder. It won't take much to at least stop the bleeding on your shoulder. Come on Bo, if another comes we need you as strong as possible." Tamsin tries to reason with her, standing up straight in an effort to prove her wound wasn't as troubling as it seemed.

"No! I'm not gonna…" Bo loses her train of thought as Tamsin takes another step forward, their bodies nearly sharing the same space as she runs her fingers down the Succubus' cheek with a tender expression. Bo closes her eyes with a sigh at the hypnotic effect the blonde has on her.

"Yes…you are." She whispers as she slowly brings their lips together in a gentle caress, Bo responding immediately with the same tenderness as she runs a hand up Tamsin's arm and into her golden locks.

Their embrace heats up and Tamsin quickly becomes lightheaded at the sensations. Bo wraps an arm around the blonde's back and pulls her close, eliminating any possible space between them. Tamsin waits for that pulling to start inside of her, but it doesn't come. Bo was still holding back. The blonde moves her hand up into Bo's hair and gently tugs with the passion igniting between them hoping to awaken Bo's urge to feed. She knows she succeeded when Bo breaks the kiss with a moan and her eyes clenched shut to keep the beast inside of her at bay. Tamsin leans forward, nipping on the skin at Bo's jawline, before whispering seductively into the brunette's ear while nuzzling their cheeks together.

"Open your eyes, Bo."

Tamsin leans back to see Bo's eyes pop open revealing the piercing blue power of the Succubus as she smirks seductively, her tongue slowly running itself over Bo's teeth and upper lip in hunger. Bo lunges forward with a renewed vigor to connect their lips in a frenzied clash. She ducks lower, never parting their lips as she runs her hands down Tamsin's back and toned backside through her jeans, earning a moan of pleasure from the blonde before gripping the backs of her thighs and lifting her up against the wooden post.

The blonde moans as she feels Bo finally pulling at her chi. Tamsin thinks she sees the Succubus smile almost sweetly behind the intensity of pulling waves of the bright blue energy from her as her eyes crack open to reveal her pupils lined in a sparkling gold.

The wound on Bo's shoulder mends itself together as she sees Tamsin's eyes shut in a wince. The succubus lets go of the chi and grits her teeth to control herself to avoid hurting Tasmsin. In a huff both of them slump slightly from the exertion, Bo helps Tamsin back down to her feet, seeing the blonde sway a little.

"Woah, you okay Tamsin?" She questions worriedly, using her hand to pull Tamsin's bobbing head back up to meet her gaze. Instead of a piercing blue gaze and cocky smirk, she's met with an exhausted expression and whitened face as she struggles to keep her eyes opened.

"Yeah…yeah I'm—" the blonde is cut off by a groan as she slumps forward weakly, her weight causing Bo to shuffle backwards to hold her up as she leaps into a panic.

"_Guys! Help!_"


	4. Chapter 4

I know it's been a while, and I truly apologize! End of the semester is approaching rapidly and I've picked up extra hours at work. But have no fear! I definitely don't plan on abandoning this story...I happen to like it too much :D. So I give my thanks to everyone for their support so far-seriously you're awesome-and ask that you bear with me, and enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

A Warrior's Bond – Chapter 4

"What the hell happened!?" Trick exclaimed as Bo carried Tamsin, rushing to set her unconscious form on his couch. The color was fading from the blonde's complexion and her expression twitched in discomfort.

"I-I don't…" Bo struggles as she kneels next to the couch, her eyes never leaving Tamsin.

"We were attacked by an assassin." Dyson stated as he entered the room, the assassin's hidden blade and one of his throwing knives in his grasp.

"He was after me! Tamsin—she…she knocked me out of the way and h-he stabbed her. She was fine though, she just collapsed!" Bo stammered in hysterics.

"What was happening as she collapsed?" Trick asked as he laid the back of his hand to Tamsin's forehead, checking her symptoms.

"He got me with one of his throwing knives, she made me feed off her to heal." Bo stated sadly, feeling the guilt of adding to Tamsin's pain, "She said I needed to be strong in case another one showed up."

"I see." Trick states as he turned to Dyson silently asking to confirm his suspicions. The wolf lifts the blade near his face and inhales deeply, his eyes sharpening as he nods slightly.

"See what!? I swear I didn't take that much Trick, and she said that she's had worse and survived so what's—"

"Tamsin's been poisoned, Bo." Dyson states solemnly.

Bo's heart dropped. She stared off into space with a clenched jaw at the revelation.

"Wha…what?" the brunette stuttered in shock as she looked back to the weakening blonde.

"I smell it on his knives too." The wolf continued softly, careful not to cause the devolving Succubus to snap into one of her fits. Her only response was to choke down the lump in her throat before speaking in a broken tone.

"She knew…" Bo stated with a broken tone. She wanted that Splitter to come back to life for her to beat him around some more, then she wanted Tamsin to be better so she could slap the shit out of her for doing something so stupid…something that saved Bo's life but could end her own. Her eyes softened as she turned to Trick, "Tamsin knew they were poisoned, that's why she made me feed off of her!"

"A noble act indeed…I'd expect nothing less from a Valkyrie as strong as herself." Trick stated, trying his hardest to decide between smiling at Tamsin proving her worthiness of being at Bo's side as her Valkyrie, or to burst into tears at the idea of her meeting such an early end before truly bonding with Bo—let alone even telling the brunette about it.

"Well, we just gotta find the antidote, right? That's how poison works!" she stated hysterically.

"Truth!" Kenzi pipes up, "We fixed my nasty foot stew virus…let's just call Lauren and—" she stops with a wince at mentioning her best friend's ex, afraid of the possible outcome only to be surprised.

"Yes! Lauren! She'll know how to save her!" the brunette exclaimed, whipping out her cellphone to contact the doctor only to have Kenzi walk up and place her hand on Bo's wrist, stopping her from hitting 'call'.

"Do you think it's a good idea to call your current ex-girlfriend for help saving the girl she thinks you cheated on her with?" the Russian girl states softly, knocking Bo's shoulders down into a slump.

"I'll play middle man, she doesn't need to know who it's for if it's coming from me." Dyson volunteered, "Never thought I'd see the day that I'd be the first person Lauren wanted to see." He teased as he left with a flourish to deliver the contaminated blade to the doctor.

"Good, meanwhile we need to do some research on Splitters. I might be able to figure out who hired our intruder. They're a pretty serious choice for a hit, very expensive given their talents…" Trick thought out loud as he turned to his bookshelf to begin searching for some answers.

Bo remained on her knees before Tamsin's unconscious form. She lifted a hand to gently push a lock of golden hair behind her ear and out of her eyes, leaving her hand on Tamsin's cheek.

"I swear…if you die on me I'll bring you back to life just to kick your ass." Bo swore, her voice cracking as she looked away trying to hold her tears at bay.

"Nice incentive…" Tamsin stated weakly, earning Bo's shocked expression as well as bright smile to see the blonde awake. "I don't give up that easy though."

She attempted to sit up only to groan in pain and grab her stomach in an effort to stop the sharp pains routing from her wound. Bo quickly leaned forward, helping the blonde lay back down slowly to ease her agony.

"Stop moving around, the poison might spread quicker." Bo's guilty tone would be obvious to anything with a pulse. Tamsin turned her head to face Bo, seeing her anguish—of course blaming herself and wishing it was her lying on death's doorstep instead of the blonde. It was one of the qualities she admired most about Bo, how much she wanted to keep those important to her out of harm and pain no matter what it did to her. Tamsin flashed a weak smile at the thought of being considered someone important like that.

"Don't cry for me Argentina…I've fought samurai warlords with poisoned arrows still stuck in my body." The blonde snarks in a more weakened tone, however she manages to have her trademarked grin firmly in place. Bo chuckled slightly at the comment.

"One day you'll have to tell me all of your war stories."

"That'd be like you telling me about every hookup you've ever had…times the three centuries I've been around…" she chuckles before breaking into a coughing fit. Bo winced at the painful sound, not knowing what to do but offer her hand for Tamsin to clench to release some tension.

"You didn't have to do it." The blonde looked up to the Succubus with her brow furrowed in confusion, curiosity sparkling in her pale eyes, "It wouldn't have hit you this fast if I didn't feed off you…Why would you do that if you knew you could die?" Bo sounded as if her heart was breaking…sure, her friends have risked their lives for her before, but this seemed like an all-new high.

Tamsin searched Bo's deep brown eyes as she thought of a response. She didn't think about the consequences…she just acted. Lord knows that Bo would have done the exact same if she could, why was it so shocking for Tamsin to return the favor? Out of the corner of her eye, the blonde could see Trick trying hard not to eavesdrop on their hushed conversation as he handed Kenzi a book to read through. The barkeep met her gaze with a knowing smile and nod. Bo may not know the reasoning behind saving her life, but Trick did and was proud.

"You'd do the same for me…I guess you're rubbing off on me, stud…" with that, the blonde swallowed roughly and clenched her eyes shut in a wince.

"Dyson went to take the poison to Lauren to figure out how to reverse it. 'Til then, we're all looking up that assassin to figure out who hired him. As soon as he gets back, I swear even if I have to castrate some creepy ass Under Fae to do it…I'm gonna save you." Bo vowed, not an ounce of doubt in her voice.

"If you get yourself killed for me Bo, I swear I'll find you in your afterlife somewhere and beat the hell out of you." The blonde replies in a teasing tone, trying to avoid such a serious conversation. The poison was working some cruel magic on her body and the pain was beginning to move past uncomfortable.

"Well, maybe I'll end up in Valhalla and you can visit and try to kick my ass." The brunette teased as she lifted a blanket from under the couch to drape over the blonde, not noticing the effect her light-hearted comment had on her.

Panic ran across Tamsin's face in a flash, barely leaving her expression in time for Bo to place a soft kiss on her forehead. Her heart twanged at the loving gesture along with the oath the brunette made to her. At this rate, even if she survived this she'd still never get to be with Bo. Not if she ever wanted to actually see Bo in Valhalla—or if she ever wanted to even get to Valhalla again. Especially if the person who placed the hit is who she's suspecting…

"You need to rest. I'm going to go check out that Splitter, see if I can find some clues or something." Bo stated, leaving another loving caress to Tamsin's cheek before strutting out of the room.

"She's got it just as bad as you do, hot stuff." Kenzi states, smiling knowingly at Tamsin over the dusty tome in front of her. The blonde turns to the Russian girl feigning confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bull shiz. Bo's my bestie and we share everything with each other. She's a freaking sex machine, you think she doesn't consult me about that sort of thing too?" the brunette responds proudly, sitting up in her chair with a bright smile as Trick cleared his throat, his discomfort obvious at the mentioning of his grand daughter's…extracurricular activities.

"We didn't—" Tamsin started to defend herself only to be silenced by Kenzi.

"—Exactly. You didn't. And Bo's already doting on you and leaving you cute little forehead kisses and swearing to cut off some creepy monster Fae's junk for you. I officially give you my blessing to make a move or two. Just…when you guys eventually do it, give me some kinda heads up? That first-time-getting-together marathon thing is something I don't wanna relive." She finishes with a dramatic shiver down her spine.

Tamsin was trying to figure out if the poison was starting to affect her brain, or if Kenzi just told her she was officially Team Tamsin when it came to the people pining after her bestie. She'd always thought Kenzi would root for Dyson, they have that big brother, little sister kind of relationship she witnessed first hand as some of the strongest Fae warriors she'd ever met risked their lives to save this human girl. She'd even guess that Kenzi would backup Lauren; they seemed to have bonded since figuring out a way to fix the parasite from the Morrigan.

Wait. Lauren…Bo had a freaking girlfriend still, didn't she?

"Why would you say that? Aren't Lauren and—"

"They broke up, Tammers. Doctor Hotpants thought Bo was cheating on her, like emotionally." Kenzi's expression finished the thought without true words. Tamsin's eyes went wide in realization and her jaw unlatched as though she was planning to respond but nothing escaped her lips.

Bo was starting to get actual feelings for her...

Her heart was jumping for joy at the thought. The wonderful flashes of every cheesy romantic comedy that Tamsin would swear she despised came before her mind's eye. She could actually have that. All those fantastic stories of the unstoppable team that a Valkyrie made with their warrior could star her and Bo one day. The legendary unaligned Succubus continuing her free existence as moral justice for both Fae and Human surviving against all odds with the support of her loyal friends, and her Valkyrie.

The fairy tale ending Tamsin envisioned was quickly torn away as tears tore their way from her eyes to trace down her pale cheeks. She turned her head away from the company in the room to bury it in the side of the couch, hoping that her pain could lead to a blissful unconsciousness where she can forget of the gypsy curse plaguing over the happiness that was just within her grasp.

* * *

Hours had passed since Dyson left to get Lauren's opinion on the toxin from the Splitter's blade. Tamsin had only awoken twice, both times from a shooting pain that she would fight through until it dulled enough for her to fall back to her resting state. Bo switched on and off from holding a cold, damp cloth to the blonde's forehead to soothe her rising fever and pacing vigorously.

Tamsin's condition was slowly worsening. Bo watched on helpless as the color continued to drain from her face and her eyes became bloodshot from holding back the tears of pain. Always trying to be the tough guy, even when suffering from a deadly poison.

The brunette was taken from her thoughts as she turned her troubled gaze to the Valkyrie. Her hair seemed to be losing its luster in addition to dark circles appearing around her eyes. The wound in her abdomen had slowed bleeding enough to begin healing. One actual plus to the toxin that was making the blonde deteriorate before their eyes was that it seemed to almost cauterize the wound, leaving the edges a sickly infected black color that was slowly spreading from the injury through Tamsin's veins.

"That's it! I can't just sit here anymore and watch her waste away!" Bo exclaimed, releasing her frustrations out on a wall by driving her fist into the stone with a flash of angry blue eyes. She didn't even flinch at the pain caused by her knuckles cracking into the old stones, skin tearing from the impact causing blood to run down her hand. "Someone find me something to go after, anything!"

"Bo, there's nothing we can do until Dyson contacts us about the poison. We don't even know where to start looking."

"He had an accent!" Bo exclaimed, realization sparking in her eyes as she strutted over to look over Kenzi's shoulder to the tome of toxins and antidotes, "Can you look things up by Eastern European origin?"

"Eastern European…" Trick pondered to himself, earning curious glances from both Kenzi and Bo, as his face darkened, "No, couldn't be."

"Couldn't be what, Trick? No more secrets, not with this." Bo states harshly, taking steps towards her grandfather.

"It's just…I've heard of a poison from Romania. Gypsies used it against warriors who mocked the powers of their magic. The stronger you are, the slower and more painful it works through your system. It's a torture mechanism and can only be broken by the same magic. I can only hope that I'm wrong." Trick finished with a tortured tone. He'd seen what this toxin had done to people during the war and wouldn't wish it upon anyone.

"Well, Tamsin's strong. That means we have more time before she…" Kenzi trails off, motioning around to fill in the blank that she didn't wish to.

"True, but as I said…It's a torture technique. Because Tamsin is such a powerful Valkyrie it's going to become extremely painful. Her will is the only thing that will keep her alive, but once that's broken? The pain could send her into shock, or even a coma. It will keep her on the edge of death for who knows how long…if it gets to that point, there's nothing we'd be able to do." Trick finishes solemnly, seeing the rage building behind Bo's eyes.

The Succubus' vice like grip began to crack into the edges of the table she was leaning against, trying to keep herself from succumbing to the beast trying to take her over. Her eyes flashed an ominous blue and her expression moved between angry and disoriented as she tried to fight her coming urges.

"If another one of those bastards even dare to show their face…I swear…They're going to wish they had gotten me the first time. I'll tear the flesh from his bones with a smile on my face if he thinks about—_Gah!"_ Bo's dark rant is cut off by a yelp of pain as Kenzi jabs one of Lauren's injections through the back pocket of her jeans. Her eyes fade back to their normal brown as she rubs her butt trying to soothe the pain and turning her normal frustrated glare at her roomie, "Does it always have to be my ass when you do that?"

"Works best, babycakes. You need a level head while we save TamTam, think you can do that for me?"

"Yeah…yeah," Bo shakes her head clear of the fog that settled during her outburst, "I don't know what came over me."

"The time for the Dawning is nearing. The longer you wait the more likely it is for you to fade into those outbursts. You'll have to enter the temple soon Bo, or else—"

"I can't even think about that now. Not until Tamsin is better." Bo cuts her grandfather off, turning her darkened eyes to Tamsin's slightly shaking form beneath the blanket she had spread over her. "She saved my life Trick…She might die so that I wouldn't have to. Why would she do that?"

"I can think of a few reasons. The largest being that she's literally the personification of Guardian of Warriors. It's…well it's in her nature to say the least."

"But why me? What did I do to deserve something like that? A Valkyrie's blessing is…it feels like a fairy tale."

Trick struggled with his oath to Tamsin not to reveal the nature behind the feelings developing between the two. Explaining it to Bo might awaken a new drive that could save her life in the Dawning, not to mention it could aid in solving the heartbreak he sees plaguing the girl because of her own nature. He knows firsthand how Succubi can only devout themselves to a certain kind of person and be both happy and healthy. It involves a certain trust for when they _do_ need to feed off others, and a powerful emotional bond.

"I need to hear from Dyson what strain the toxin is and how it's enchanted. Chances are, it's from a very powerful gypsy sorceress and we'll have to find someone equally as powerful to enchant an antidote." Trick's explanation is cut off by his phone ringing.

"Speak of the wolf now." Kenzi remarks dryly as she flips a page in her book while Trick answers the call. The Russian girl sits forward swiftly, smacking the table with wide eyes, "Shit balls! I found it!" Bo rushes to her side, studying the page to see it written completely in Romanian with several gypsy symbols.

"Since the hell when do you read ancient Romani?"

"I got a cousin that's a gypsy, a lot of my family thought she was just a quack that joined a traveling circus. She's a pretty cool chick though, haven't talked to her in a while. Dude! I so gotta tell her I kicked Baba Yaga's ass!" Bo just stares blankly at Kenzi until she rolls her eyes, "Fine…_we_ kicked Baba Yaga's ass. Back to saving the warrior babe, _Eroului Blestem_ means 'Hero's Curse'. This here is an incantation on how to make the poison that breaks at a hero's will."

"That's the one." Trick called as he covered the phone with his hand, affirming Kenzi's discovery before returning to his conversation.

"Well, does it say how to reverse it?" Bo states, her hope spiking.

Kenzi flips to the next page and furrows her brow in confusion as she turns back to the page with the curse. She applies pressure to the book to open it more at the spine and sees a small shred of paper between the pages.

"Uhh…Trickster? Someone ripped the page we need out of your book."

"What? No…not you Dyson, hold on." Trick pulls the phone away from his ear as he walks over to Kenzi to inspect the tome, "That's impossible…all of my books are in mint condition for their age. I used this very one only weeks ago when I made that milkshake to slow Bo's devolution."

"Someone planned this." Bo states with an intense look of thought as she stares forward, figuring out their next step as Trick moves back to the phone to finish his conversation.

"We'll figure it out BoBo," Kenzi comforts her friend with a hand on her shoulder and a small smile, "Come on, lets go find my cousin. She might be able to help us out."

"More then you know," Trick states as he hangs up the phone with a huff, "Lauren can't pinpoint the magics behind the toxin. She's a doctor, not a sorceress. Take one of the knives with you and see if your cousin can help. Dyson's going to talk to a sorceress on the Light compound as well. Both sides have outlawed curse, it'll be easy enough to find someone to bless an antidote once we figure out what kind of magic we need."

Tamsin groans to herself through clenched teeth as another wave of pain rushes from her wound and through her muscles. Bo slides to her side, gripping the blonde's hand with her own as she picks a damp cloth from a bowl of water to hold to her forehead.

"Come on Tamsin, fight through it." The brunette mumbles to herself as Tamsin continues struggle with the poison slowly destroying her will. The pain becomes greater as Tamsin's groans turn into light bursts of a shout. Bo winces at Tamsin's pain, as though she was feeling it herself deep in her core, but she plays it off as simply the pain coming from Tamsin's vice grip on her hand.

Bo can only stand seeing the agony before her for so long before a genius plan occurs to her. She softens her grip on Tamsin's hand and tosses the cool cloth back into the bowl as she takes a breath to calm herself. She runs her free hand gently from Tamsin's temple down the side of her face and to her jawline, gently pulsing the blonde with her powers.

Tamsin's last cry of pain softens to light gasps, as she calms herself with the help of Bo's touch. The blonde opens her eyes to reveal light rims of gold surrounding her pupils as her gaze locks onto Bo's soft smile.

"Even when you're wounded and poisoned you're still beautiful…" Bo states softly, getting lost in the moment as well as the Valkyrie's eyes as they fade back to their usual pale cross between green and blue. The poison may be slowly destroying her will and putting her through hell, but Tamsin's eyes still show all their expression and fierceness. Bo take's that as a good sign.

"Bo?" Tamsin's voice cracks a little as she winces and swallows, trying to wet her throat to speak clearer. "Ughn…what's happening to me…"

"The poison is magical…It's meant to torture powerful warriors by slowly eating at their will. Me and Kenzi are going to go and talk to someone who might be able to help. I need you to hold on for me, okay?" Bo states as she continues to pulse Tamsin gently to hold back her pain.

"Keep doing that, stud, and I'll do anything you want." The blonde teased earning a chuckle from Bo. Tamsin's expression softens and her eyes search Bo's as she asks, "It's that gypsy poison, isn't it? The one that's outlawed?" Bo flashes her a sad smile and nods, "No big…It's not as bad as it sounds, really. I barely feel a thing!" The blonde tries to say only to wince at the end of her sentence with a smile that says 'I tried'.

"I'm going to get you better, even if I have to go to Romania to do it. Hang in there Tamsin, like you said…you've been through worse, right?" Bo smiles, trying to lift the girl's spirits.

"Oh you have no idea. I'll tell ya one day." She responded while leaning back and closing her eyes.

"I'll hold you to that." Bo pauses for a second before leaning forward. She pushes her hair behind her ear and gently lays a kiss upon Tamsin's lips. She pulls back before the blonde has a chance to respond. Tamsin's eyes open slowly, showing confusion, "That's to remind you to fight. Don't let this thing break you…there's too much to live for."

"Trust me…I don't have too much to live for." Tamsin states, holding her tears back.

"You have me." Bo finishes with a slight curl of her lips before leaving the bar with Kenzi.

Tamsin fights to hold back her tears at Bo's words, "I wish."

"She's right you know." Trick responds with his nose in a book.

"You don't know how wrong you actually are." Trick looks up, waiting for her to continue only to see her struggling to sit up while holding onto her abdomen.

"Tamsin! Stop, you're going to hurt your—Oh no…" Trick's eyes go wide as Tamsin lifts the side of her tank top.

On her left rib cage a black mark, not unlike a tattoo, mars the blonde's skin. The mark consists of several swirls surrounding the shape of a mystical eye that seems to glare into the soul of whoever looks at it. The dark lines of the mark are surrounded by darkened, sickly looking veins as though the mark was the center of a horrible bruise. Tamsin lowers her shirt and winces as she leans back to lay into the couch. She turns a blank expression to Trick, addressing his shock.

"Now you know why I can't get close to Bo."

"That's a Romani black magic penance curse mark. I've never truly seen someone living with one before." Trick's awe was unsettling.

"That's because my personal hell isn't to be paralyzed, weakened, or dead. I thought I beat her you know." The blonde states with a depressed chuckle before leveling her empty stare to the ceiling, "I thought that I had the perfect lifestyle where I wouldn't be able to stick around enough to even find my warrior. Hell, I dealt with the worst of the worst as a Bounty Hunter; I had no hope of meeting a noble and honorable warrior. It was perfect…"

"Why didn't your people help you?" Trick asked in sympathy as he sat down in the chair facing the couch.

"I haven't seen Valhalla in over a century…Once in a great while I'll run into another Valkyrie but they've been ordered to stay away from me so as to not cause trouble with who I got this from. One cursed Valkyrie is bad enough." A tear ran down Tamisn's cheek as her emotions started escaping her.

"I'm afraid to ask—" Trick started only to be cut off by the blonde.

"What she cursed me with? Hah. If I told you I guarantee you'd cast me out on my ass just like they did in Valhalla."

Trick could see the unease apparent on the blonde's face and how much this fate really was eating away at her. He concluded it had something to do with her bond with Bo, but he wasn't positive to just what extent the penance ran.

"Tamsin, we can't help you until you start being honest. We aren't going to cast you away like the other Valkyrie's did. You're one of us now, Bo's made that very clear if it wasn't already." He finished, trying to make a joke and keep the air about them light—and failing miserably.

Tamsin turned her gaze to study Tricks, seeing if he was truly genuine. She couldn't help but think that these people were far too noble for their own good. She has done nothing to earn this kind of respect, hell she tried for weeks to toss his grand daughter into prison. Now she was about to tell him that being around her is dooming her to an eternity of unrest.

"I want your word, that what I'm about to tell you won't stop you from tossing me on my ass. I need your help Trick…I'm already in too deep for my own good, Bo's as well. She's getting attached to me and I can't just up and leave her now." She begged.

"On my blood honor…trust me that's one of the most precious things I can give." Trick offered. He also realized he was going to have to share with the blonde about his past if she was going to stick around. It'll explain more about how Bo is so strong.

Tamsin took a breath and released it in a wheeze, "Emilina…She didn't curse _me_ exactly…she cursed my bond with Bo." Trick's curiosity is piqued, but the confusion is still apparent on his expression. The blonde rolls her eyes and sighs as she continues, "I took her husband to Valhalla, she thought that I killed him to take him away from her."

"You're a Valkyrie, Tamsin. He died a warrior's death, you merely did your duty." Trick comforted the blonde, seeing how she was struggling.

"Maybe…but Sorceresses aren't granted passage to Valhalla, only warriors. All she saw was the one who took her lover from both her mortal life, as well as their afterlife together. So she decided to give me the same fate that she thought I gave her. I'm not allowed to find happiness with my bound warrior in any existence. If I swear my spear before Bo…" she stops and swallows the lump in her throat while holding the tears burning her eyes back, "She…She will be doomed to an eternity as a restless soul."

"And you've been cast from Valhalla…so even if you don't bind yourself to Bo in this life, you can't be with her in her afterlife either." Trick states, his eyes wide in realization and shock of the hole the blonde was dug into.

"You've gotta help me Trick…I don't know how much longer I can handle seeing Bo and not telling her!"

"Have you ever considered telling her? Bo is strong, she may be able to help you find a solution, as will the rest of us." Trick tries to reason.

"If I tell her, if I explain the whole situation, Bo will offer her guardianship anyway. She'll say that she doesn't care for the consequences and she just wants to go through this life." Tamsin states, her expression darkening as she spoke, "I won't be able to deny her Trick, it would kill me. This poison seems like the best solution right now…Bo can live on as the hero she is meant to be and she'll be safe to see Valhalla one day." A tear escapes from the ducts of her eyes.

"She will…She's also going to be that hero she's destined to be with you backing her up." Tamsin turns to see Trick's wide smile, complete confidence in his prediction, "And when the time comes, you'll be the one to take her soul to paradise."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry! Sorrysorrysorry Sorry! I know it's been a while since I've updated, like a couple weeks after I was trying to go at least once a week. But! I have good news, bad news, and some more good news for everyone. My semester is OVER! So in theory I should be able to keep up with my loyal friends and Fae-mily (did that ever catch on?) Bad, I still have work of course, but more good...I gave you guys a nice long chapter as a token of my appreciation for being patient with me :)

Ya'll can follow me on Tumblr, it's the same as my pen name :)

Read on my friends! And I thank you again for all of your fabulous and humbling reviews. This one is for you guys!

* * *

A Warrior's Bond – Chapter 5

"You have _got _to be kidding me…"

Bo and Kenzi pull up to a trailer parked at the edge of a tree line off the dirt road they had been traveling. The trailer itself is modern enough, but decorated as a living gypsy stereotype. Complete with hanging lights, totems lining the area, and a large double thumbed palm with an all seeing eye in the center as the main focus of the swirls and designs painted in reds, blacks, and gold along the barriers of the mobile home.

Just in front of the home, a young woman with wild brunette waves, piercing green eyes, dressed in a tank top and intricately decorated wrapped skirt about her hips slowly circles an oil drum fire, her eyes concentrated on the flames before her, not taking any notice to her visitors.

"You said she was the real deal…not some circus attraction." Bo grumbled as she slammed the door of her Camaro.

"She totally is the real deal, I swear! She's a sweetheart too, I seriously should visit her more often." Kenzi states, leading the way slowly to approach her cousin.

As the two girls approach, the young gypsy tunes into their approach with a slight quirk of her head. She reaches into a small pouch tied to the belt at her waist and pulls out a few herbal cloves which she quickly flicks into the drum, causing the flames to spring brighter in a rush of heat, forcing Bo and Kenzi to shrink back and cover their faces. When they regain their composure and turn their attention back to the girl, they simply watch in shock as she spins around with a menacing stare to face them. She lifts her hand slowly and whips it across the flames, letting them tickle her skin without harm. As her palm emerges from the oil drum fire, flames flicker off of her fingers, trialing down to cover the rest of her hand, completely under her control. Bo pulls a knife from her boot while taking a step in front of Kenzi to protect her as the young woman speaks.

"_Cum îndrăznești să__corupă__pământul meu__sacru?!"_ she states calmly with venom in her tone.

"Kenz...what the hell did she just say!" Bo hollars, starting to take a few steps back as the gypsy girl approaches them, the flames on her hand a clear victory over Bo's dagger.

"Relax BoBo, she just thinks we're messin' with her feng sui," Kenzi replies confidently with a pat to Bo's shoulder as she walks around the Succubus to face her cousin, "_Lemn__furat__arde__mai bine__pentru a fi__furate_." The Russian girl addresses with a smile at seeing her statement stop the young woman's approach, "Come on, Vi! Don't tell me you forgot our secret password?" The girl seems to do a double take, her emerald eyes studying Kenzi before her jaw drops. The flames on her hand fizzle out into the air as her lips curl into a bright smile.

"Kenzi!" She shouts as she runs forward, engulfing the Russian girl in a hug as the two laugh and smile at their reunion. "God, it's been ages! Look at you, all grown up." She finishes as she pulls back from the hug to give Kenzi a playful pinch to her cheeks.

"Hey! Watch it lady!" Kenzi teases as she smacks her cousin's hands away. Both turn to face Bo, still standing with a confused expression and her dagger pointing up in defense. "Put down the stabbing device BoBo, time to meet one of my lesser shady cousins."

"She's less shady?" the brunette teases as she returns the knife to her boot skeptically, "She just held us up with freaky magic fire powers!"

"Don't worry, that's mostly just for intimidation. I'd have to throw it at you and I'm not the best shot…I should probably work on that actually." The gypsy girl responds before getting back on track and holding out her hand to Bo with a friendly smile. "I'm Violca. And I assume you have a lot of questions before you ask what you really came here to ask about."

Bo couldn't help but be extremely intrigued by Violca as she slowly shook her hand. She was obviously extremely powerful in her own right, but Bo had never seen humans with that sort of ability. If she didn't know any better, she'd think that the girl was Fae.

"Lets start with that fire trick..." Bo starts slowly, "Any other strange powers I should be concerned with?"

"You shouldn't underestimate a Gypsy Sorceress young Succubus," Bo's eyes go wide in shock as Violca smiles sweetly with a wink, "There's a lot of things about how the powers of the world work that you don't yet know. But yes, there are a few other tricks up my sleeve. May I?" She asks holding up her hand. Bo shakes away her shock and nods through her daze.

Violca reaches forward and gently lays her hand on Bo's cheek, running her thumb across her cheekbone. A warm, soft glow emits from the gypsy girl's hand, causing Bo to sigh and shut her eyes at the feeling as the power washes through her.

"You carry so much with you. A burden for being uniquely gifted, and a burden of loving more then most do. Both are what brought you here today…someone you care for is hurt, no?" Bo opens her eyes to show a slight shine of tears lining them as she swallows the lump in her throat, "You poor thing, you think it's your fault don't you?" Violca finishes sympathetically as she lowers her hand.

"And you thought she was a side show headliner." Kenzi teases with a small smile

"It _is_ my fault! That hitman was after me, not her…and now she's poisoned and I—" Bo is cut off as the guilt breaks through her voice, eating at her words. Kenzi turns and pulls Bo into her arms to comfort the girl. It's official, that huge heart that Violca was talking about officially welcomed Tamsin into its clutches. Kenzi knew just how far Bo would be willing to go to save the Valkyrie, she only hoped it didn't cost her bestie her life. Gypsy magic can be dark stuff, especially the kind of poison they're dealing with. As far as the Russian girl knew, Violca was a very powerful Gypsy Sorceress, but she was also one that tried to avoid the darker side of her heritage.

"We need your help Vi, our friend got shanked with a knife. Like BoBo said, it was covered in poison." Kenzi clarified. Violca nodded her head with furrowed eyebrows showing her confusion.

"I apologize for that and I hope she recovers…but I'm not sure what I can do unless—" she stops, seeing Bo and Kenzi's expressions. The young gypsy's eyes go wide with realization at why they sake her out for this. "—Please tell me it's not a mystical poison. I wouldn't wish those upon my greatest enemies let alone give them to an assassin to use willy-nilly."

"Yeah…Its not pretty. We're pretty sure it's the…rolling bless you?" Bo states, not remembering the proper word for it. When she saw the color drain from Violca's face she knew that she was close enough.

"_Eroului Blestem_? What the hell kind of enemies do you two have!?"

"The kind that we need your help with. Please Violca, someone very important to me is suffering right now! I promised her that I'd save her. If I need to get to Romania and shake down some evil gypsy I will, just point me in the right direction." Bo was nowhere past begging, and the desperation showed.

Violca pondered for a moment. The feat that they were asking included calling upon some very dark and powerful spirits. She could do it…she was confident in that fact. The real question was…what would happen after she received the power and would she be able to control it? It went against what she was trying to prove for herself. The most powerful Sorceresses of her kind were corrupted by the darkness they invoked; it takes much effort and experience to call upon such power and bend it to your will. At the same time…if the Sorceress who cursed the toxin was more powerful then her…she didn't want to think of that outcome.

"Your friend…she is powerful? I mean, we have time, correct?"

"She's a Valkyrie." Bo states with a sad smile that broke through her emotions, showing the pride she had for Tamsin and her heritage now that she knew more about it. Little did she know that the best was still a mystery.

Violca nodded and turned back to her homemade cauldron. She took a breath and closed her eyes as she waved her hands slowly across the flames, moving them around in a flickering dance. The young gypsy starts mumbling to herself in an ancient Romani chant. A wind kicks up around her as she tosses her arms up, taking the flames up into the air in a powerful explosion. Bo and Kenzi flinch at the show of power before them. The flames dissipate into flickering sparks that spread about around Violca as she reaches down into the now extinguished oil drum. She pulls a crystal pendant tied with a leather string. The stone is sparkling and clear, but swirls with sparkling burnt orange energy as it lies in Violca's hands.

"This is a charmed crystal, it reads the aura and powers of whoever is nearest to it." She hands it to Bo to show an example of its power. The stone flashes bright blue as the Succubus rolls it between her fingers. "We're going to need that to see what kind of hex is placed upon your Valkyrie friend."

"Badass!" Kenzi shouts as she snatches the crystal to admire its obvious value. As the Russian girl admires the stone, it starts to emit a deep purple glow, shocking Violca. "Sorry…me and shiny things, ya know?" she jokes as she tosses the stone back to Bo, paying little attention to the reaction she earned from the stone. The Succubus takes notice to Violca's studying expression aimed at Kenzi as she slips the aura crystal into the pocket of her jacket.

"What's with the face, Violca?" Bo questions in a defensive tone. If that purple glow meant something was wrong with Kenzi, she wanted to know right up front.

"Nothing…I just thought I was the only one with magic in her veins in our family." The gypsy girl answers with a happy smile.

"Are you serious?" Bo fights to keep the squeal from her reply as a smile breaks across her cheeks. Kenzi's reaction was much less enthusiastic.

"…Excuse me?" Kenzi states with a shake of her head, "Your pretty little rock's got it wrong Cuz. Ain't nothing special about this Con-Woman."

"If you say so…just know that I'm here for you if you want to do anything about it." Violca lays a hand on Kenzi's shoulder and gives a gentle squeeze, "But we need to get going, the sooner we figure out how powerful this poison is the better."

"Agreed." Bo states, leading the way back to her Camaro as she thinks to herself.

_Hang in there Tamsin…I swear, even if I have to go to hell and back I'm going to figure out how to save you._

* * *

As consciousness began to pull at Tamsin from her not so restful state, she fell into a hazy dreamscape—obviously affected by the magic toxin slowly spreading through her veins.

_She bumbled around a dark foggy landscape, her chest heaving in panic as she fought to figure out where she was and how she may have gotten there._

"_Hello!?" she yelled with a crack in her voice as she whipped her head in either direction, hoping for some sort of response._

"_Is anybody there!?" she screamed again, getting a low, echoing growl in response. The blonde twisted towards the direction of the sickening response with wide, panicked eyes as she slowly started to back away. Through the darkness and fog, she saw three pairs of sickly yellow eyes with a glowing glare set upon her._

"_Not again—" she was cut off as one of the wolf mutts leapt at her, saliva dripping off its yellowed teeth as it aimed to pierce her jugular. Tamsin was able to duck in time to avoid anything fatal, however she yelped as she felt one of its claws tear across her shoulder through her leather jacket. "—shit!"_

_She stumbled into a sprint as the other beasts started to take swipes at her, only to fail at her Valkyrie speed. She assumed running in any direction was futile, as nothing seemed to exist in this dreamscape except for her, and the monsters that chased her through that Romani forest so many years ago. But, of course, fate has a different plan to plague the cursed Valkyrie's nightmares._

_She heard a fourth snarl just to her left before she was tackled face first to the ground, the fog swirling around her, even as the snarl seemed to move past her in the opposite direction, she could still feel a presence holding her down. She clenched her eyes shut, preparing to feel another mutt's jaw clench around her throat in victory. Her eyes shot open in surprise when she felt a soft kiss on her neck and a gentle caress soothe the tension in her shoulders._

"_Hey, don't scare me like that." Tamsin turned quickly and started to sit up to see Bo leaning over her with a soft, concerned expression, stopping her from getting too far. "Are you alright?" She continued, inspecting the Valkyrie for injuries. "You're hurt!"_

"_Uh…yeah don't worry about it. Just a scratch." The shock was apparent in the blonde's tone as Bo ran the back of her fingers gently across her cheek. Tamsin shut her eyes and sighed at the feeling as Bo leaned down to whisper gently in her ear._

"_Let me help you."_

_A shiver shook down Tamsin's spine as Bo's warm breath tickled her ear. The Succubus turned her head, only inches away from the blonde's as she opened her eyes to gaze into the deep pools of brown that explored her fantasies. Bo leaned forward, gently caressing their lips together until Tamsin responded quickly. Bo cupped the blonde's cheeks as she deepened the kiss, earning a soft sigh of contentment._

_Tamsin was on cloud nine. Bo had just saved her life…this wasn't how her nightmares usually went. It was no surprise of the beasts' involvement; their sickly eyes are something that always gave the blonde the shivers at the thought of them. But the Succubus was a new touch that she wouldn't complain about._

_Just when she assumed that the sparks behind Bo's kiss couldn't get any more satisfying, a wave of warmth and passion seemed to pass into her. With a deep gasp, Tamsin opened her eyes slowly to see an extremely seductive expression on Bo's face as she breathed a line of deep pink sparkling chi into her mouth. Tamsin could feel the power rushing through her body as Bo's energy shot to her shoulder to seal the wounds inflicted by the wolf mutt before pulsing through the rest of her body._

_Bo ended the breath of chi with a smirk at the reaction it drew from the blonde. Tamsin's eyes were wild and fierce as she panted through parted lips in pleasure at the sensations rushing through her veins._

"_Easy there tiger," Bo teases, "All good things come to those who wait." Tamsin's eyes fall deep into the brunette's, lost in their depths as Bo helps her to her feet._

"_You're making it extremely difficult for me to not fall into bed with you, Succu-bunny." Tamsin huffs out, trying to catch her breath with a chuckle to give Bo the chance to steal it away again. Bo's expression softens as she raises her hand to run it along the blonde's cheek. Tamsin gasps as her eyes flutter shut at the brunette's loving gesture._

"_And you're making it extremely difficult for me to fall in love with you." Tamsin freezes in terror as Bo quirks her head in burning curiosity, "Why do you keep pushing me away?" Tamsin turns and takes a step away, giving herself some space to breathe without the feelings Bo awakens while so close to her. She swallows the lump forming in her throat before speaking._

"_Trust me Bo, I'm not worth it."_

"_Shouldn't that be my choice to make?" Bo states frustrated as she turns Tamsin back around to face her, "I'm sick of everyone trying to tell me how I should feel and what I should do!"_

"_You have no idea what you're dealing with here Bo! I'm trying to protect you damn it!" Tamsin yells back in frustration._

"_Who said I needed protecting? I can take care of myself, I think I've proven that by now and—" She's cut off in surprise as Tamsin lunges forward, crushing their lips together in a heated exchange. Bo quickly gives in as she sighs at the passions running through her limbs as she curls her fingers into Tamsin's golden locks. Their lips move in a rhythmic harmony as though they were made to do this for the rest of eternity. After what seems like an endless moment, Tamsin pulls back for air, leaning her forehead against the brunette's, not wanting to lose contact with her._

"_You stupid Succubus…" Tamsin huffs out as Bo places sweet butterfly kisses across her cheeks._

"_If this is what I get…then I don't want to be wise." Bo responds in a heated whisper as she reconnects their lips._

_Tamsin tries to resist, only to quickly come to terms with the fact that this was a dream, so she may as well enjoy it. The blonde had to do something about that damn curse. Her dreams always meant something, and this one may be just the drive she needs to work on getting that mark on her ribs extinguished._

"_**Tamsin?"**_ _The blonde hears her name faintly whispered through the fog only to ignore it as she wraps her arms around Bo's body to pull her as tight against her front as possible. _

"_**Tamsin!"**__ The voice becomes louder as the dreamscape around the couple begins to ripple. Tamsin breaks the kiss, realizing that she recognizes the voice._

"_Bo?" She states quietly, looking around only to feel Bo wrap her arms around her from behind and place gentle kisses down her neck._

"_I'm right here babe." She whispers into the blonde's ear, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine at the touch._

"_No, I thought I—"_

"_**TAMSIN!" **__The voice echoes loudly one last time making the dreamscape flash brightly then tear itself apart as Tamsin falls back into consciousness._

* * *

Tamsin sits up violently in a cold sweat gasping for air as she takes in her surroundings. She's still in Trick's study under the Dal, and according to the sharp pain shooting from her abdomen, she's still very much poisoned. Her eyes clench shut as she begins to groan and shake at the intense pain until a soft hand begins to caress her cheek. The blonde opens her pain-laced eyes to see Bo looking at her with a worried expression while using her powers to replace Tamsin's pain with pleasure.

"T-Thanks." The blonde groans out before swallowing to wet her throat.

"Are you okay? You were groaning in your sleep." Tamsin couldn't help but send up a silent prayer that her fever made her flushed enough to hide the blush that would have formed, "Nightmare?"

"Uh…something like that. Any luck?" Tamsin changed the subject quickly away from the very inappropriate direction her dream was turning.

"Yeah, Kenzi's cousin is a pretty powerful Gypsy Sorceress. Like, controlling fire powerful." Bo stated as she moves from pulsing Tamsin with her power to simply lightly holding the blonde's hand, moving her thumb over her shaking knuckles.

"Fire manipulation is actually a pretty common Gypsy practice. You know how powerful she is by how well she could command it." Tamsin states with a slight wince as she sits up on the couch.

"She's right, actually," Violca states with a smile as her and Kenzi both step into the study with Trick, "Our power comes from the spirits of those around us, and it takes a level mind to properly manipulate that energy." Violca twists her hands about in front of her, pulling wisps of burnt orange energy from the ether around her, allowing it to swirl about her arms, putting both Kenzi and Bo in awe at the display before them. "They aren't forces to play with, and it can be dangerous to pull those powers into our realm. That's why a lot of my kind become corrupted by the forces they attempt to play with." She flicks her wrist, causing the energy to dissipate in a fizzle. "Meditating while stretching our hold on the energies of this world is much safer and keeps me grounded for if and when I need to tap into that spiritual energy."

Tamsin couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in surprise. This girl, despite her obviously young age, was wise well beyond her years. Perhaps she still had a chance to get this toxin pulled out of her system.

"So, what would energies of our world be, Vi?" Kenzi asks with genuine curiosity. If she wanted to be honest, the whole energy crystal sparkling in her hand had her a little intrigued.

"Fire, water, wind, earth, the elements that power everything around us basically. Obviously pulling power from the spirit realm that exists with ours is stronger, but as I said it can be dangerous and draining if you don't meditate and stretch your abilities."

"Much like that of an athlete, Kenzi." Trick states with a smile, impressed by Violca's humbled view of the power she has such easy access to—something he can relate to, "it takes a lot of training and preparation to keep yourself in shape. It's the same for being able to manipulate energies. It's actually the common practice behind what remains of humans with mystical roots."

"You make it sound like any Joe Schmoe could wake up and decide to be a superhero." The Russian girl states, trying not to get her hopes up that she may just be able to be of more use to her friends when they get stuck in their ever so common sticky situations.

"If this 'Joe' had magical roots, it's entirely possible. Although it's not sanctioned, humans and Fae have bred offspring together. Granted, those children don't have access to the usual type of abilities of a full-blooded Fae, but they do have heightened skills. Many Olympians, scientific geniuses, artists, and even military warriors have traces of the Fae in their blood. It's diluted and undetectable within their DNA, but still there." Trick finished.

"But wait…we had that one guy that was pissed at his fairy dad after I just figured out about all of this shit. He was mad that he was ignored for so long just because he wasn't special." Bo questioned. That kid was her first real case and it really shook her up, seeing that the Fae truly disregarded humans, even their own children. Although…she couldn't help but love the huge ego boost that came with kicking the headless samurais' asses.

"They may have heightened abilities, but it still takes a lot of discipline and determination to awaken those abilities." Violca states with a small smile in Kenzi's direction, although the only one to catch the gesture was Bo as the Russian girl was obviously zoning out of the conversation while trying to think of what kind of Fae Michael Phelps is related to.

The room was brought from their conversation as Tamsin's body went rigid as she clenched her teeth together in a futile attempt to fight off a yelp of pain at what felt like fire shooting through her veins. Bo shot her hand forward to give the blonde something to grip while running rushes of pleasure through their connected hands. It seems to dull Tamsin's pain however the blonde was obviously still in agony. The creases and harsh despair written across her color-drained complexion sent a shiver down Bo's spine. She could almost feel the agony that Tamsin was suffering.

"Shit, I don't think it's helping anymore!" Bo wailed as she tried to turn her power up to eleven in an attempt to dull the blonde's pain.

"It may be disgusting for me to say, but we're lucky that Tamsin is a trained and powerful Valkyrie, Bo. If you're feeling guilt at her simply cringing to the agony she's trained and experienced in pushing away I can't imagine what you would be doing if say, Kenzi or Dyson had been hit." Trick stated.

"Hey!" Kenzi whines while crossing her arms in a pout.

"I mean no offense, simply that you are very vocal and Bo feels bad enough as it is, Dyson's wolf could have also broken free at what Tamsin is no doubt experiencing right now." Trick continued as the wave of pain Tamsin was riding appeared to dull, letting her catch her breath as Bo wiped a cold cloth across her forehead.

"I think that's my cue then." Violca stated as she pulled a small bottle from the pouch over her shoulder. She flicked off the stopper with a pop and dropped three single drips of a clear, oily liquid into the palms of her hands while chanting under her breath in an ancient tongue. The gypsy girl rubbed her hands together, cleansing them for the magics she knew she would soon have to summon. She turned her gaze to Bo, holding her hands out much as a sterile surgeon would. "I need you to tie that crystal I gave you around her neck."

Bo nods as she searches her pockets for the energy reading crystal. When she finally gets a grip on it, bright blue sparkles emit from the stone. Bo pushes Tamsin's hair back over her shoulders as she reaches behind her neck to tie the leather strings in place. The blonde's eyes flutter open with a wince at the feeling of Bo's hands on her neck. She looks down, seeing the stone laying on her chest starting to glow a sparkling gold. Bo smiles, seeing Tamsin's power for the first time like that raised her spirits, until the gold was engulfed by a sickly deep darkened yellow color. The usual bright color of the Tamsin's energy was now murky, and dark until the entire stone had become black as tar. The blonde was afraid of that.

"That's impossible!" Violca said with a dropped jaw at the appearance of the crystal.

"What do you mean impossible." Bo said harshly, not liking the gypsy's reaction one bit.

"I just…that crystal shows the bearers aura, their life force behind their power. Like how mine is orange for the types of spirits that lend me their energy and yours is blue as the color of the chi you live off of. Even dark gypsies' power has some kind of color in its signature…but never pitch black…unless…"

"Unless what!? Come on spit it out Vi!" Kenzi was starting to fall into the dramatics of the situation. It was like the soap operas she watches when Bo isn't around for fear of being mocked by her favorite Succubus.

"I've only ever heard of a pitch black power signature in myth and legend…but there was one Sorceress a little over a century ago that was said to have been engulfed by the darkness. Everyone felt when she would pull power from the ether, it sent shivers of despair down their spines as she called upon the darkest of the damned to power her magics." Violca stated in shock and awe, knowing exactly what she was facing now was horribly intimidating and frightened her.

Thankfully the room was too trained on Violca's horror to notice Tamsin's wide eyes as her theory was confirmed. Emilina was still alive somehow, somewhere.

"Well you can still save her, right?" Bo asked frantically.

"I…I don't know."

"Well you gotta try! Just because this bitches magic is black doesn't mean it is unstoppable! You said you'd help." Bo's rant was replaced by a crack in her voice as she held back a sob and the tears that began to line her eyes.

"Well…ain't that a shit sandwich that eats like a meal…" Tamsin choked out with a roll of her eyes before turning to Violca, "Hope you got some skills kid." She turns back to Bo, "Look. She's gonna do all she can to save me. It's not too far gone yet and I'm a badass. Don't worry, okay?" The blonde stated, trying to comfort the Succubus. Bo nodded jaggedly, trying to convince herself as well that everything was going to be okay.

"Here, drink this." Violca states as she hands Tamsin what's left of the bottle she used to cleanse her hands, "It isn't pleasant, but it'll make it easier for me to pull the toxin out of you." Tamsin nodded as she lifted the bottle to her lips with a shaky hand, gulping down the oily liquid, cringing at the taste.

"_Eck!_ Nasty ass…the hell is this? You know what….don't tell me. You're buying me a drink after this though to make up for that."

"I'll buy you two as long as you forgive the pain I'm going to put you through." Violca states as Tamsin's eyelids start to droop, pulling her into unconsciousness just as she had planned. The gypsy girl turns to Bo, "It's obvious you care a lot for her, and she's gonna need you to get through this. That oil knocked her out for now but as soon as I get a grip on the toxin and start to pull she's going to wake up in a worse pain then you can imagine. Your powers can dull it enough to keep her conscious, if she falls into that coma before I can pull the entire toxin out then there's nothing I can do. Pulling it out speeds up the process, so we need to keep her awake at all costs, okay?"

"Yeah, I understand." Bo says as she leans Tamsin forward to sit behind her on the couch so that she is out of Violca's way and can give her as much of an escape from the pain as possible.

"Wait…I thought that the toxin could be cured simply with an antidote, why do you have to pull it out, that's going to—" Trick is cut off by Violca, knowing she needs to move quickly before its too late.

"If it was a weaker Sorceress who created the poison then yeah, I'd be able to. But like I said…this is incredibly dark stuff. I simply don't have the experience to overpower it, the best I can do is pull it out and release it back into the ether. If this is from who I think it really is, then Tamsin has some very powerful enemies she needs to watch out for," She turns her attention to both Kenzi and Trick as she continues, "Once I start, I can't be stopped or else Tamsin is a goner. She's going to try anything to get me to stop, screaming, begging and even possibly using her Valkyrie powers. I need to trust you two to not look into her eyes and give into her sway. Thankfully she's already weakened but she is still powerful enough to mess with your minds, make you doubt that I'm doing the right thing." They both nod, however Bo's head quirks in confusion.

"Why didn't you warn me of that too?" she asks with genuine confusion. She was literally right behind Tamsin, and an easy target for the blonde to potentially use her powers. Violca simply smiles and shakes her head to herself.

"I get the feeling that Tamsin wouldn't do anything to hurt you…even in a pain and insanity induced frenzy. Ready?"

Violca doesn't wait for a response, instead she simply reaches forward and swirls her hands around to pull trails of bright orange sparkling wisps of energy from the ether around her. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before slowly moving her hand out to push the bright orange energy into Tamsin's wound. The blonde gasps at the feeling of the energy entering the wound in her abdomen.

"Now, Bo." Violca states as she starts to turn her wrist clockwise, twisting the energy with it as Bo begins to pulse Tamsin with her powers. Tamsin's body arches up as she gasps in pleasure from the combined feelings of the energy running through her veins and Bo's added passion jolting her nerves.

"Woah!" Kenzi hollers as she turns quickly, shielding her eyes. "Sorry but there's things that a girl just doesn't need to see!"

"Agreed" Trick states as he also averts his eyes, obviously uncomfortable by the sounds Tamsin is creating.

The three on the couch however remain oblivious to the comments. Violca focuses on Tamsin's wound as she continues to weave her energy through the infected veins around it, attempting to get a grip on all the toxin that has spread from the puncture. As Tamsin continues writhe in pleasure, Bo's expression seems to become slightly dazed. She tries to shake off the all too familiar feeling for Tamsin's sake but she couldn't stop her eyes from flashing bright blue. Kenzi took notice of her surrogate sister's predicament as she peaked between her fingers.

"Shit! Bo you just fed earlier after the crazy hitman!" the Russian girl exclaims in shock as the hunger continues to plague Bo's expression.

"I know, but Tamsin is—"

"For the love of what's left of my innocence please don't finish that sentence!" Kenzi squeals covering her ears.

"Shit…I forgot she's your Valkyrie." Violca mumbles under her breath as she grits her teeth trying to work faster before Bo loses it, "How much control do you have when it comes to her?"

Violca pushes the energy harder with another twist of her hand causing Tamsin to let loose a loud moan as her body continues to writhe in the pleasures running through it. Bo shifts her grip to lay one arm across Tamsin's chest, with the other gripping the blonde's upper arm as she feels the hunger in her attempt to break the surface and take what it wants from the aroused blonde being held against her chest. Bo shifts her shining blue gaze to the gypsy girl.

"What do you mean, 'my Valkyrie'?" Bo questions between gasps as she fights to keep her control.

Violca finally looks up from working her energy into Tamsin to meet Bo's seductive, hungry stare with a confused one of her own, "You mean…you don't know?"

Tamsin shifts her head into the crook of Bo's neck as she lets out another gasp of pleasure, tickling the Succubus' sensitized skin and drawing a moan from her as her eye lids droop over her still bright blue eyes.

"I don't know a hell of a lot right now except how bad I want to flip Tamsin over and have my way with her, people in the room be damned." Bo states with a smirk gracing her lips as the Succubus in her starts to take over.

"Well yeah, that's because—" Violca starts before Trick cuts her off frantically. Knowing Tamsin wouldn't be happy with Bo finding out that way.

"—Hey! Not to be the overbearing elder here, but you both need to focus. Pardon the crudeness, but keep it in your pants Bo! Tamsin needs you right now."

Bo squeezes her eyes shut with a wince and nod as she reels in her hunger. Violca shakes her head and focuses back on Tamsin's wound. The green-eyed gypsy pauses one final time and pushes one last wave of energy into Tamsin causing the blonde's body to tighten as she shakes in pleasure with a final scream of ecstasy.

"Oh my god!" Bo grunts out of clenched teeth as her eyes shine bright enough to blind anyone daring enough to look into them. Kenzi's jaw drops as her eyes widen in horror as she looks upon the scene before her in utter shock. Tamsin continues to writhe slightly as she continues to breathe heavily into Bo's neck, not making it any easier on the Succubus who obviously looks like she was about to spontaneously combust.

"Did she just…" Kenzi trails her sentence off in shock as Bo slowly cranes her neck to look at her.

"Stop. If you finish that sentence I might explode and suck the chi from everyone in the room." Bo states with a dark tone—the Succubus in her clearly angry that she wasn't the source of Tamsin's release of pleasure. She turns her glare to Violca who is taking a moment to collect herself before the next step, "You failed to mention anything about _that_ particular effect."

"I was afraid that if I told you what was going to happen you wouldn't be able to control it. It was better if you just knew that you needed to hold her. Don't worry, you won't be in the mood anymore as soon as I start to pull this shit out. You need to hold her arms down. Don't worry about hurting her…trust me she won't feel what you do." Violca states as she shifts her position to kneeling in front of Tamsin and Bo on the floor by the couch as she takes another deep breath, her nerves beginning to get the better of her.

"Come on Vi, you can do this." Kenzi encouraged, giving her cousin that last push to continue.

"Alright...here goes."

Violca stretches out her hand, and the line of orange energy flexes along with her, much like puppet strings emitting from each of her fingertips. Once she is satisfied with the positioning of the energy, she flicks her wrist and her hand becomes stiff. Tamsin's body flinches and her muscles tighten at the action causing Bo to tighten her grip around her torso to hold her down. The Gypsy girl looks up one last time to Bo, earning a nod to keep going before looking back to Tamsin's wound. She starts to slowly pull her hand back, drawing the bright orange energy back from Tamsin's body.

"_Aaarraagggghhhhhh!_" Tamsin screams in agony as her eyes shoot open. Bo winces at the sound, tightening her grip around her to keep her steady as both Trick and Kenzi wince.

"What the hell are you doing to me?!" she screams as she looks down with wild eyes to see Violca ripping the energy out of the wound on her abdomen. The bright orange of Violca's spiritual power appears to have a pitch-black sludge hanging from its wisps as they slowly are pulled out of Tamsin's body.

Bo continues to pulse her power into Tamsin in an attempt to lighten the agony that Tamsin was vocalizing through her clenched teeth as she began to writhe in pain. The Succubus's expression was turning sorrowful at how much the blonde was going through, all because she pushed Bo out of the way to save her.

"Ugh, God! Bo…It hurts!" Tamsin yells, the veins in her neck popping out as she strains against the pain. Bo simply lays a kiss to the side of her head.

"I know, I know. I promise it'll be over soon, Tamsin. Just hold on…for me." Bo states, trying to calm the blonde down. However, her screams only become louder as Violca strains herself to pull the toxin out of her body cleanly. Beads of sweat start to accumulate on her forehead as she lifts her other hand to aid in the manipulation of the energy to pull the black magic from the Valkyrie.

"What's going on!?" Dyson bursts through the door, a worried expression on his face as he is frozen in the doorway at the scene before him as Tamsin's screams send a shiver down his spine. He's pretty positive that if he were in his wolf form, his tail would easily be between his legs at the sound.

"Oh hey Wolfman. That's my cousin Vi, she's a Gypsy big wig apparently." Kenzi states with a panicked calmness in her tone as she literally shakes in fear at the possible outcome of pulling the poison from the Valkyrie.

"Shit, Lauren said this might happen." He muttered as he darts over to Tamsin's side opposite Bo to help in holding her down to give Violca a more stable patient to work on.

"Gee, glad you could make it, Dyson." Tamsin comments sarcastically between moans of pain as she tries to reel in her screams.

"Just hold on Tamsin." He rasps out as she continues to grunt and gasp at the pain. She is a trained and dangerous Valkyrie damn it, no way was she going to start crying like a baby at getting some poison sucked out of her. However…Violca took her holding back her screams of pain as a go ahead to pull a little bit harder on the poison, doubling the burning sensation caused by the sludge of the black magic being torn away from the walls of her veins.

"_Aaaahhhggraahhh!" _ The blonde yells with her head thrown back at the torment the Gypsy is laying upon her. She feels the control of her instincts disappear as black shadows begin to line the planes of her cheeks, her inner Valkyrie awakening in an attempt to quell her torture. She looks down to Violca, not able to meet her eyes with the concentration the green-eyed Sorceress holds on her wound. "Come on Gypsy bitch. Are you sure you can handle that? Maybe you should just quit while you're ahead." She grunts out through gritted teeth to no avail.

"It's not going to work Tamsin, just let her do this. She's almost there." Bo states, trying to break through the stubborn Valkyrie's powers.

The strands of poison coated energy floating between Violca's hand and Tamsin's wound was becoming increasingly larger, more so than the Sorceress had intended. This power was pure darkness in its entire essence and extremely difficult to control. The muscle in her furrowed brow quivered as sweat began to bead on her forehead in exertion. She knew this process would take a lot out of her, but it was still better then enchanting an antidote and having to call upon some incredibly dark spirits. However…she got the short end of the stick when it came to what to do with what she was pulling out of Tamsin. Releasing it would be both deadly and dangerous, but she wasn't sure if she had the energy to contain it. That is unless…

"Kenzi!" She snaps out, her breath shallow as she quickly becomes drained, "Get over here, I need your help."

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" she questioned quickly in a panic at her cousin's request.

"Just put your hands on my damn shoulders! I'll do the rest, but you can't fight it. Just keep your head as clear as possible and don't let go, understand?"

Kenzi swallows the lump in her throat and nods slowly as she walks up to stand behind her cousin, careful not to look in Tamsin's direction in fear that she was still attempting to channel her powers of doubt. She slowly lifts up her hands, and pauses when she sees the light orange sparkle appearing to swirl around her cousin's shoulder. She gulps one last time and clenches her eyes shut before quickly laying her grip directly over the sparkle.

As soon as Kenzi's hands make contact with Violca's body, a loud crack of energy can be heard around them as a burst of air flies through the room, gently lifting the girls' hair and shifting their clothes. Kenzi's eyes fly open to see ribbons of a sheer purple glowing light curling down her forearms and trailing through Violca, adding to her nearly depleted strength.

"Holy shitballs!" The Russian girl squeaks at the feeling.

"Relax! And don't let go!" Violca hollers as she raises her left hand, taking the purple ribbons into the air and manipulating them around the pulled free black magic to keep it at bay as she continues to tear the rest of it from Tamsin—her screams never fading.

"What the hell…" Dyson's voice trials off in shock at the waves of power coming from the two women as the air cracks and rushes about the room from the spike in energy.

"You can say that again." Bo's tone matches his own as Tamsin's body convulses one final time with an ear splitting howl in reaction to Violca taking grip of the last of the toxin and swiftly yanking it free. Both her and Kenzi fall backward at the force as Tamsin's body slumps backwards into Bo with drooped eyes as she gasps to collect her breath.

"Is….is it all…" The blonde struggles between gasps in a raspy voice, her throat over worked from screaming in agony.

Violca and Kenzi both slowly sit up, the Gypsy holding up a purple and orange swirling orb containing the murky black magic.

"I…Yeah." A smile cracks its way onto Violca's lips, "I think that's all of it! Look," She gestures to the crystal still hanging around Tamsin's neck. The stone was now slowly lighting up in golden rays of light, the murky cloud completely dissipated, "It's not showing up in the crystal anymore."

"Thank the Gods." Trick sighs out as he carries a wooden box over to Violca. Its surface was engraved in intricate carvings of an ancient, no doubt dead, language. He slides open the lid and holds it out to the young Sorceress, "You have quite the future ahead of you, my friend." She smiles as a slight blush crosses her cheeks while she slowly drops the contained energy into the box. Trick slides the lid closed and the symbols all flash brightly before fading. "This container is enchanted. I didn't see any good in releasing that black energy into the world. I'll keep it safe, you have my word."

Vi nods as she starts to get to he feet, only to stumble and nearly fall over. Kenzi grabs hold of her shoulders in support.

"Easy there, Vi. You gotta rest a bit after that. Speaking of that…what the hell just happened!"

"I told you…there's magic in your blood Kenzi. All I did was help awaken and channel it." Vi says with a lazy smile, drained from the effort it took to withdraw the black toxin. She stumbles over to the empty chair and flops herself down tiredly, "Now if no one minds…I'm going to take a nap."

"Well deserved." Dyson states with a nod in her direction in appreciation. He never was much of a fan of Sorceresses after his sting with the Norn. They tended to play dirty and only wanted their hands on more power, but something about this one read as humbled to him. As though she truly felt she was blessed with the responsibility of the power she held. Seeing Kenzi tap into that power was also a shock, but after so long as the only powerless one in their group, he could see Kenzi easily taking on that same humbled outlook on the future she has with the power that Violca had awakened in her.

"Tamsin?" Bo states softly with a hand on the blonde's cheek in an attempt to get her attention, "Come on, babe. Gimme a sign or something that you're okay." The blonde fidgeted, trying to get comfortable as she held back the grin that threatened to burst across her face at Bo calling her 'babe'.

"Yeah…I'm alright. Someone better watch that Gypsy's back though." Tamsin rasps out as she rests to collect her strength.

"Uh huh…whatever. Just rest up Valkyrie, you got your Succubus all worked up when I was trying to get a grip on the toxin and she's gonna need some lovin' soon." Violca responds with a lazy wave of her hand from her comfortable position slouched into the chair. However, her comment makes both Tamsin and Bo turn to look at her, the brunette in confusion and curiosity and the blonde with a harsh glare. Bo was the first to speak.

"You keep saying 'your' and 'mine'…like we're each other's property or something."

"Wait," Violca sits up with a furrowed brow, "You mean that you seriously don't—" She's cut off by Tamsin's blackened stare.

"You sure you wanna continue this conversation?" the blonde questions ominously with a quirk of her head as the planes of her face become shadowed. Violca tries to shake off the effects, but she has no hope of willing herself to look away from Tamsin's stare for too long.

"Tamsin! What the hell are you doing, she just saved your life!" Bo yells in shock while shaking the blonde's shoulders. The blonde gasps as she falls back into Bo's body, the shadows dissipating from her cheekbones and eyes. Violca puts a hand to her head, feeling like she has a monster hangover, but thankfully Tamsin wasn't able to use her full powers on her. As for why…that was a mystery to her. She understood the Valkyrie being exhausted from the pain she endured, but her nature should allow her to use the extent of her power in defense no matter what right now. The green-eyed girl looks down to the necklace still lying in the base of Tamsin's neck. It still emitted a brilliant golden light, as expected. However, at a closer glance she saw small shadows of black occasionally shading the light from escaping the stone as they swirled about.

"But…that's impossible." Violca whispered to herself as she sat forward slowly, reaching for the bottom of Tamsin's shirt. The blonde begins to fidget as she feels the fabric being raised.

"What the hell are you doing!?" She shouts, terrified that she may be catching on to her second Gypsy issue.

"The crystal still has traces of black magic swirling in it," She inspects the wound, seeing that it is totally clean, "But…that's impossible. I got all of the—" her words are caught in her throat as she notices a darkened mark on the side of Tamsin's ribs. The blonde sees the girl's reaction and knows exactly what she saw. She begins struggling more to no avail; Dyson and Bo both have a strong grip on her arms still.

"Get the hell away from me! No!" She shouts one final time as Violca lifts the side of her tank top to reveal the veined curse mark marring her skin. Tamsin continues to struggle and hold back her tears at the thought of Bo finding out like this. It wasn't right.

"By the Gods…" Violca states in awe and fear as she slowly backs away from Tamsin. Trick sighs and looks to the floor, knowing this is going to get messy.

"Ew! Nasty tat' TamTam. Seriously, who gets some creepy bruised ink like that?" Kenzi states with a scrunched nose in displeasure at the sight.

"It's not a tattoo, Kenzi," Dyson states with a solemn tone as he looks up slowly, "It's a curse mark."

Anger flashed behind Bo's eyes as everyone's attention turned to Tamsin. The blonde continued to struggle in Bo and Dyson's grip as fear flashed behind her eyes. She had to get out of here…but she was stuck. She had to figure out a lie…but there were no words. All she could think was one simple word as her world came spiraling down around her all at once.

_Fuck…_

* * *

Ouch...I was skeeving myself out writing Tamsin in that much pain. Sorry fellow TamTam lovers! But I was curious...

Would anyone be firmly against me using some of the lines from the famed 'tub' scene? Of course it's no problem to come up with something different, but it was just so perfect and beautiful and our number one hope that Valkubus was about to be on. Lemme know! I aim to please :)


	6. Chapter 6

Gah...this one ended up longer then the last one! Sorry but it just kept going...although I feel like no one minds that :P I wanted to give a shout out to everyone who has reviewed, and a cyber hug to those that keep on reviewing, as well as my love and affection to all of my readers! You're all beautiful and amazing and 'Your eyes are both brown and blue' :D

Keep on with the Valkubus love, as I have here with the tub scene (Although...not actually in a tub and with my own twist) since I got mostly positive reviews on that idea. Lemme know what ya think!

* * *

A Warrior's Bond – Chapter 6

"_Tamsin!_" Bo yells as the blonde jabs her elbows back, knocking the wind out of both the Succubus and Dyson. The Valkyrie stumbles out of their grip, hunched over as she struggles to stay on her own two feet.

"Tamsin, stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" Dyson shouts with a wince as he cradles his now bruised abdomen from the sharp jab of the blonde's elbow.

Tamsin leans against one of the wooden beams reaching to the ceiling. She keeps her back to the rest of the room as she fights to catch her breath and fight away an impending panic attack. This was about to turn a lot uglier before it got better…worse was now she had to explain herself to Bo. She wasn't ready yet, not with this mark still marring her side. After how it felt for Violca to pull the poison from her, she was sure that the penance curse would be about ten times worse.

"You all…have no clue what you are messing with." The blonde struggles to get out, her face scrunched up in frustration and worry.

"Well why don't you enlighten us." Bo spits out in her direction, earning nothing but silence in return. Tamsin's body starts shaking as she holds back her tears "Damn it Tamsin! We can't help you unless—"

Bo is cut off as Tamsin whips her body around, face darkened over by the visage of the Valkyrie. Everyone in the room freezes and starts to shake with terror and doubt. Dyson growls in an attempt to fight away the effects to no avail as Kenzi and Violca both try to look away but simply shake to themselves, as they remain unable to look away. Trick winces and holds his head as he leans back against a bookcase.

Tamsin pants but holds strong to distract everyone enough to make her escape. What she didn't count on, however, was seeing Bo take a step forward. She turns her head sharply to throw all of her strength at pushing Bo back. The brunette pauses for a moment with a wince. She grits her teeth as her eyes swirl blue and takes a shaky step forward, followed by another as she fights through Tamsin's abilities.

The Valkyrie's expression freezes in shock. No one has ever been able to fight her off like this before. She steels her eyes and shoots as much doubt as she can manage into Bo's direction. The brunette stops and groans as she slouches over. Tamsin sees the pain she's putting her in and it starts to drive her mad. This was her eternal warrior, and she was trying to render her helpless. With a loud gasp, the shadows fade from her face and she brakes her hold on the room as she slumps back into the wooden beam, panting.

Bo lifts her head while catching her breath. Her eyes fade back to brown as she trains them on Tamsin, "Why didn't your powers work on me? You reduced Dyson to mush last time, but you couldn't stop me…why?"

Tamsin begins to break down as she slides down to the floor. She can no longer hold back the tears as thin tracks make their way down her cheeks. Her heart dropped down into her stomach, making her feel sick. She dropped her head to her hands to hide her face from everyone, not wanting them to see her like this.

"Tamsin…" Bo states softly as she approaches her, kneeling in front of the Valkyrie and slowly moving to lift Tamsin's hands away from her face to look her in the eye, "Come on babe, you gotta let us help you." Bo's face was lined with worry at seeing Tamsin break down like this.

The Valkyrie lifted her glossy eyes to meet Bo's gaze. She was shaking down to her bones in fear of her worst nightmares coming true. What if they all reacted like her people in Valhalla. She's nothing more then a broken Valkyrie…unable to do what she's meant to because she pissed off a mentally unstable Sorceress. She takes a shaky breath, her eyes searching Bo's for the answer to all of her troubles.

"You can't help me...nobody can." The blonde's voice cracks and her lip quivers as she speaks.

"Try me." Bo states with utter confidence, melting the Valkyrie's already pounding heart. Tamsin had never had someone who fought for her like this, without even really being anything but a personal first-aid kit, either.

"You can't! Damn it, Bo, I'm trying to save you!" Tamsin shouted desperately, trying to squirm away from the Succubus.

"I don't need saving Tamsin, you do! You've got a nasty curse mark on you and I want to know what it does." Bo replies, not understanding Tamsin's anxiety.

"No…n-no nonono _No!_" Tamsin shrieks loudly, echoing a shrill pulsing sound throughout the room. The piercing noise pulls the group from their 'doubt daze' as they attempt to shield their ears from the sound. Bo is forced to lean back, wincing her eyes shut as she feels her ears begin to throb from the burst of intense sound—giving Tamsin a perfect opportunity to scurry to her feet and stumble out of the Dal. She had no clue where she was going, but anywhere but here would be sufficient.

The shrill call echoes around Trick's study until it eventually fades. Dyson has his hands on the back of the couch, supporting his weight as he shakes his head clear with a snarl. Violca and Trick both move slowly as they hold their heads, attempting to hold back the pounding sensation they feel. Kenzi walks up to Bo, hitting the side of her head as though she had water stuck in her ear.

"So…anyone know that TamTam could do that?"

"It's a Valkyrie's war cry...another tool they use to fight off their enemies on the battlefield." Trick mumbled out

"Damn it Tamsin." Bo mumbles out as she looks to the door with a softened expression. "You stupid little—"

"Woah there, BoBo," Kenzi cuts her off as she kneels next to her surrogate sister to place her arm around the Succubus' shoulders, "Maybe Tamsin had a good reason. She said she was trying to protect you. And my 'I heart Bo' meter goes off to crazy town whenever I see her look at you."

"If that penance curse is as powerful as I think it is…I'd say she is the strongest person I know for living with it for this long." Violca states with a frightened expression as she slinks down into the chair again, exhausted.

At her comment, Bo's eyes shift bright blue and her expression darkens. Kenzi only has a second for her eyes to go wide before she is shoved away as Bo charges the young gypsy Sorceress. She pulls Violca up by the collar of her shirt violently with her icy cold glare and a snarl, "What do you mean _penance curse_? What do you know about Tamsin? She's done nothing wrong!" With a final grunt she tosses Violca back into a bookcase, knocking a few of Trick's knick-knacks off of the shelves with the force.

"Bo! Calm down!" Kenzi calls as she stumbles to her feet to help her cousin, only it makes Bo angrier. She approaches the young Sorceress and shoves her back into the case, holding her there by her throat. Violca grits her teeth and prepares for the worst. Bo was running on primal instincts and her bound guardian just ran away in shame that a Gypsy Sorceress—like her—cursed her. She was far too drained from pulling that poison from the Valkyrie to even think about fighting back.

"I am calm," Bo speaks slowly, with venom dripping from her words, "This is how it's going to work. Dyson and I are going to find Tamsin. We're gonna bring her back here and you're going to de-curse her just like you did with the poison. Comprende?"

"I—I c-can't" The green-eyed girl chokes out as her hands reach up to hold Bo's in a futile attempt to hold the Succubus back. But she definitely gave the wrong answer in Bo's eyes as she was again, shoved back harder into the bookcase, knocking the wind from her lungs.

"What do you mean you _can't_? Are you protecting the evil little bitch who did this to her?" Bo snarls out as her eyes become brighter while her anger continues to rise, "I can snap you like a twig you know…you wouldn't even have time to blink before I—"

"_That's enough!_" Kenzi shouts as she grab's Bo by the shoulders with hands coated in swirling purple ribbons of energy. The Russian girl yanks her bestie away and manages to toss her across the room and onto the now empty couch. Her landing isn't so graceful as the Succubus then falls to the floor with a thud. Kenzi looks on with a dropped jaw in shock until she looks down at her hands. She yelps upon seeing the purple ribbons swirling around her hands and forearms, "What the Gypsy-hell is going on?" She tries to shake her hands, as though the magic would simply fly off and never return. She was just normal, weak, human Kenzi…and she just threw a pissed off Succubus across the room. "Ooooo, I'm in trouble now."

Violca turns Kenzi around and softly takes hold of her wrists, "Kenzi, you need to be careful. I awoke your powers, take a breath, okay?" Kenzi nods quickly and does as she's told, "Good. Now you need to thank the energy for aiding you, and will it back to the ether." Kenzi scrunches her face in concentration as she speaks.

"Thank you, oh great glowing purple spirit power. Now…uh…hit the showers?" She cracks an eye open and sees the purple ribbons swirl away from her hands and fizzle out into the air around her. Violca simply chuckles at the girl's methods.

"You could do it silently…but the thought counts." She says with a smile before both girls turn around at the sound of a more controlled Bo groaning while getting up from the floor with Dyson's assistance.

"Well…I think that's more efficient then the shots Lauren gave me." She says with a chuckle, letting Kenzi know it's okay. The newfound Sorceress lets out a sigh of relief as Bo approaches them with an apologetic expression, "I'm sorry Vi…I'm sorta…well…devolving and when I get angry—"

"I understand. Tamsin is someone extremely important to you, what just happened would shake up anyone in your position." Violca responds with a nod of understanding. She didn't even want to begin to think what it would feel like if her eternal mate did something like that. Her comment caused Bo's head to quirk in curiosity.

"What do you mean, 'in my position'? You keep saying weird things like that and that we belong to each other." Bo questions, now in control of her emotions.

Violca looks around the room, mainly to Dyson and Trick with a curious expression, "Neither of you have told her? I understand why Tamsin hasn't now that I saw that mark."

"Told me what!" Bo becomes frustrated as she turns from Violca to Dyson and finally to Trick, "I thought we agreed no more secrets?"

"Don't look at me, I don't know what she's talking about." Dyson states, obviously just as confused as Bo.

"Oh come on, you're a Lycan Shifter, probably like centuries upon centuries old. You've never heard of a Valkyrie's bound guardianship?" Violca states with a full on 'get real' expression in response to Dyson's obliviousness.

"A Valkyrie's-who-now?" Kenzi questions, "Tamsin didn't say anything about that earlier when she was telling us about her powers and stuff."

"Well she didn't say anything about her war cry either." Bo adds before turning to Trick, seeing that he wouldn't meet her gaze. This was his reaction whenever withholding information from her ever since he admitted that he was her grandfather, "Anything you'd like to add, Gramps?" Trick turns slowly to meet her gaze, his apology clear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bo. I gave Tamsin my blood oath to let her tell you in her own time. She only just confided about the curse to me after you all left to get help with the poison."

Bo sighed before nodding to her grandfather. She then turned her attention to Dyson, "You were the one who brought up the Valkyrie's blessings earlier. You swear to me you didn't know anything about this?"

"On my wolf." Dyson stated before turning to Violca, "But I'd sure like to learn." Bo mirrors his action, leveling her gaze on the Sorceress, waiting for her to explain.

"Okay…you said that you were talking about a Valkyrie's powers? How far exactly did you get?"

"Just the blessings. Lock of hair, enchanted weapons and armor, the lovers of warriors and multiplying their strength and will. I didn't know there was more." Dyson stated, feeling stupid for not knowing more about his partner, especially if it also involved Bo. He felt his wolf whine internally at the thought of losing the Succubus yet again to another friend and ally.

"Well…that's most of them but you left out the strongest of them all." She had gained the trio's curiosity as she smiled slightly while continuing her story, "Valkyrie's are essentially angels of the battlefield, and they're also incredibly fierce warriors and a force to be reckoned with. Only the noblest and griffin hearted are lucky enough to receive their blessings. They're always voluntary though, you can't steal a lock of hair and gain luck, and you can't...force yourself…on a Valkyrie to multiply your strength." That thought alone piqued Bo's anger, that any warrior would stoop low enough to such an act to become stronger. Her expression softened when Violca continued, "However, there's another blessing that occurs against the Valkyrie's will."

"Yeah, right. If all Valkyrie's are tough bitches like Tamsin, I highly doubt anything would happen against their will like that." Kenzi states with a chuckle at the idea of Tamsin letting anything like that happen to her. She may not be incredibly close to the blonde just yet, but she knew that Tamsin was for sure the boss of her own shit.

"It's a welcomed feeling, Kenzi. Destined, even. While Valkyrie's exist as the guides of valiant warriors to the gates of Valhalla where they'll spend an eternity in warrior paradise, they have a second purpose as well. Each Valkyrie, whilst in their travels, searches for a warrior destined for greatness—_their_ Warrior.

"It's said that once that Valkyrie lays their eyes upon that Warrior, they instantly become enthralled by their strength and heart and want to aide in their cause. The Warrior will be stunned by the Valkyrie's beauty as well as her heart and wish not for her blessings, but simply for her company. Soon, the two become bonded." Violca pauses for everyone to take in the information. Trick simply nods in her direction, he couldn't have said it better himself.

"Bonded? That's the ultimate Valkyrie blessing?" Bo continues in awe. Tamsin truly was part of an intriguing and honorable race. She's destined to care for a noble warrior and aide in their cause. But Bo couldn't help but let her mind race with what Violca was saying.

Tamsin was obsessed with tossing Bo in prison…but she quickly came to her aide for Kenzi when she realized that Bo wasn't really a threat or insane, she let Bo feed from her to have the strength to save her best friend. The blonde helped her through her Dawning invitation, even walked through Brazenwood with her.

Bo remembered back to the first time she had seen the blonde. She was still with Lauren at the time, but she'd be lying if she didn't need to know whom the beautiful woman standing before her was. For the longest time, she couldn't stand Tamsin for her actions. She immediately assumed that because she was Dark she had some sort of an agenda against Bo and her friends along with the Morrigan. When she saw the sincerity on the blonde's face after they saved Kenzi, she couldn't help but melt a little at the sight. That day she saw Tamsin's Ice Queen act melt away and she saw how much the blonde truly cared about the people that were becoming friends with her.

All of these thoughts continued to bounce around in Bo's head along with why they were having this conversation in the first place. As she pondered her ideas, Violca continued.

"As the bonding process starts, the Warrior and the Valkyrie become attached to one another. While the Warrior only wishes for the Valkyrie's companionship, all that the Valkyrie wishes for is to keep the Warrior strong and willful enough to pursue their cause. She will begin to evolve and develop the traits needed to do just that."

The Succubus thought about her nature, and how it was feelings and passion that kept her strong. Bo touched her lips at the thought of the feelings that butterflied around in her stomach whenever Tamsin was near. The way her heart would race whenever Tamsin caressed her cheek. How strong the blonde's chi was and how fast it healed Bo's wounds after the Fenrir attack and how it killed the poison before it started spreading through her veins. Bo was coming closer to the truth as Violca continued.

"As the bond becomes stronger, the Valkyrie will be able to sense when their Warrior is in danger and needs their aid. They also develop the ability to share each other's pain to lessen it until they are healed. Eventually, a deep longing sensation sprouts and they could actually feel pain if the other is not near or upset."

Bo huffs deeply as she begins to feel a pressure in her chest. He lifts her hand to attempt to massage it away, but it only becomes stronger. Tamsin was hurting and afraid; she could feel it deep in her core as the blonde's anxiety increased. It couldn't be true…Bo never thought of herself as one of those famed and valiant warriors of legend. She was just…Bo.

"When the time comes, the Valkyrie shall pledge her eternal guardianship to the Warrior, and the Warrior will take an oath to continue their cause that made them worthy of the Valkyrie in the first place. They will both swear upon their valor to keep the other strong in both this life and the next. It's said that after time, it comes to the point where the two can even share abilities.

"The entire process may be against the Valkyrie's will, but at the same time it's what each of them wish for their entire lives. It's their fairy tale ending and the ultimate honor to be bonded to a great warrior as their eternal guardian. Whether it be as a friend, a sister in arms, or a lover…each will always be there for the other. Upon the time for the warrior's death, whether peaceful or honorable on the battlefield, the Valkyrie will carry them to Valhalla where the two shall continue their eternity together."

Kenzi is frozen by the reveal, completely in awe of the beauty of the story and what it meant for Bo. She felt much pride at the thought of Bo being awesome enough to have something like that, not that it surprised her. She knew the moment she met Bo that she was one kick ass chick. All that she's done over the years only adds to it. If anyone deserved something like this, it was definitely going to be Bo.

Dyson lowers his head with a small smile. There had to be a reason that he was so fiercely loyal to Bo. Turns out she is destined for greatness, he felt honored to be considered worthy enough to stand by her side by the fates. However, he also knew what being bonded to a Succubus would entail to keep her strong. The two would have a deep passion for one another that the world had never seen before. Tamsin could give Bo the monogamy he knew she longed for without wasting her paychecks on energy drinks to keep up. He saw this as a true sign to move on, if only he could figure out how.

Bo was slumped over, hand still over her heart attempting to quell the building pressure. She panted as she processed the information, trying to catch her breath. It all just seemed so unreal, like she was going to wake up from a dream where all of her troubles had dissipated at once.

She lifted her head to meet Kenzi and Dyson's prideful smiles. The girl's eyes were sparkling with mirth, obviously planning to tease Bo about this later when the dust settled. The brunette saw a shade of sadness in the wolf's eyes, but she knew that he would always be there for her. Finally, she met Trick's gaze and saw nothing but sheer happiness and pride that his grand daughter had finally found out the truth. He knew the honor it was to have such a powerful destiny and bond, and his own flesh and blood was great enough to receive it. He nodded to her with a true smile—the final confirmation she needed.

"Oh my god…" She states softly as her eyes gloss over and she starts to chuckle out a smile, "Tamsin and…we're bonded." She continues to chuckle at the thought as her smile becomes wider.

"Well…bonding. She hasn't taken her oath to you yet. Plus she hasn't told you anything about this at all. I'd say it has to do with that curse." Violca says, trying not to break Bo's spirits too much.

"Right…what does the curse do?" Bo shakes her head of the news as she continues to get serious. The sooner she can find Tamsin the better. They obviously have a lot to talk about, but all she really wants to do is hold the blonde in her arms and forget the world exists for a while.

"I'm not sure of its exact effects. All I can tell is it' a penance curse, more then likely from the same person who sent that assassin to poison you. Obviously if she's targeting you too, I would assume it has to do with her bond."

Bo turns to Trick next, her expression desperate, "You said she talked to you about the curse. What did she say?" Trick sighed and shook his head in response.

"Bo, knowing what the curse does won't help you right now. That's something you should hear from Tamsin…all of this was something you should have heard from her. I give you my word that I'll do everything I can to help find a way to break the curse. But right now, you need to find Tamsin." Trick attempts to reason with Bo, hoping not to make her angry. Luckily she simply drops her head and nods in understanding.

"I understand." She nods to Trick before turning to Dyson, "Come on, I need your nose to find her." Bo starts to make her way to the exit, but doesn't hear Dyson following her. She turns around confused to see him simply standing there, "Dyson?"

"I'm not going." He states simply with a slight smile.

"What? Come on Dyson, don't act like that. I know that—" Bo starts, only to be cut off by the wolf.

"No, no it's not like that Bo. I told you, as long as your happy then I am too. I need to move on, I know that now. What I mean is you and Tamsin have a lot you need to talk about so you should probably go alone. Besides, you don't need me to follow her scent, I get the feeling you can find her on your own." He says nodding towards her hand still placed over the pressure in her chest. "My bet is that she's in her quiet place. I don't know where it is, but she said that was where she went when she just needed to take a breath."

Bo smiles in Dyson's direction at his understanding and nods in appreciation of his nobility. Hopefully, one day they could get to the point of him being a brother to her. She'd always had messy relationships because of her nature. But this could be a step in the right direction for them.

The Succubus closes her eyes and concentrates. She thinks about the blonde's smile that she seems to only flash when they're alone. She thinks about how good it feels when their lips touch. Lastly, she thinks about how badly she wants to help Tamsin so that they could try to be together. The tightness in her chest begins to deepen, feeling like it wants to pull Bo forward. She opens her eyes satisfied that she knows at least a direction to start.

"Go find her, Bo. If you need us, just call. But! I expect a full bestie gossip session when you get home." Kenzi jokes.

"Deal."

Bo smiles as she struts out of Trick's study, literally following her heart to Tamsin.

_I'm coming Tamsin. But please…just don't do anything stupid._

* * *

Hours had passed since Tamsin had run from the Dal. She had no clue at first where she was going, only that she needed air. She ran the entire way back to her building and hopped in her truck. She drove for a while until she ended up on dirt roads outside the city. She took a turn at a fork in the road and ended up in her favorite thinking place since she was transferred to the city. She had driven to the middle of a large meadow of slightly overgrown grass atop a hill. The view was beautiful and the sun shined brightly on the untouched land

She was now sitting atop the cab of her truck, one leg resting on the ledge of the open back window of the cab while she held her other leg against her chest, chin resting on her knee as she stared out to the waves made in the grass by the wind. It looked like water, but still held the natural majesty of the earth as the wind moved the grass and flowering weeds under the bright sunlight. This was like the ultimate scene of the beauty of the elements combined into one and it calmed her.

Her panic had melted away and gave way to sorrow. No doubt by now Violca had spilled the beans about her bond with Bo. She only hoped Trick kept his oath about the curse; she wanted to at least break the news of why they couldn't embrace the bond herself.

Kenzi was probably rehearsing her best friend 'don't you dare hurt her' speech right about now. She admired the spunky girl and her courage. It didn't surprise her at all to find that Kenzi had some mysticism in her veins.

Dyson no doubt was brooding at the thought of losing Bo to yet another blonde woman. She chuckled at the thought of him bleaching his hair and shaving his beard in hopes that Bo would love him. But, of course she acknowledged how important Dyson was to the brunette. He was the first Fae that she ever met and trusted and was fiercely loyal and protective of her. She knew that if, gods forbid, anything happened to her that she could trust Dyson to take care of Bo.

Bo…now her reaction actually seemed to be a mystery to her. She assumed that she would either be angry at the secrets, or happy at the thought of a true relationship like that. Maybe even humbled at the thought of being a powerful enough warrior to be destined to bond with a Valkyrie. More then likely confused as to why Tamsin ran away and hasn't acted on their bond yet, possibly hurt for the same reason.

She had been feeling the pressure in her chest slowly weakening for a while now, she knew that Bo was trying to find her. She was done running, though. It was time to man up and tell Bo the truth. She'd heard stories from both Trick and Dyson about what their rag-tag group had accomplished together. If she had a chance anywhere to get this curse taken care of, it was going to be here—preferably beside Bo.

She closed her eyes and leaned back, supporting her weight by her hands behind her as she let the sun wash over her. She let it soak into her skin, fueling her fire to always keep fighting. She hadn't felt strong for a century now, ever since this mark was placed over her ribs. It was always slowly pulsing, remind her that she couldn't have what she was destined to one day. It wasn't only her who would suffer for it, it was her destined warrior too—it was Bo. The Succubus was obviously fated to do great things, things she would need her guardian Valkyrie next to her for. The thought caused a pang in her chest of guilt. It wasn't her fault! She wasn't the one who killed Emilina's husband, bandits did. His blood was on her dagger because she needed it to carry him through the gates of Valhalla, it represents the loss of their life and acts as a key to their afterlife in paradise. She was simply seen in the wrong place, at the wrong time—and was marred for it for an eternity.

"So…this is your thinking place, huh?" the corners of Tamsin's lips curl slightly at the sound of Bo's voice. The blonde opens her eyes and looks down to see the brunette leaning against the side of her trunk, looking out onto the open field. "The view is amazing…its beautiful."

"Yeah…it is." Tamsin trails off, her eyes trained on Bo's beauty as the sun highlights the planes of her face, and the gentle wind blows her brunette waves about her head. Bo turns to look at her and blushes, seeing Tamsin's intense gaze trained on her.

"Stop it, Tamsin. You're not allowed to do that!" Bo states as she looks away, crossing her arms in frustration.

"What? To look at you?" Bo turns around with a roll of her eyes to face the blonde again. She is met with a slight smirk this time as the Valkyrie continues, "Sorry Succu-babe. It's a bit of a side effect of this." Tamsin points to her eyes as the familiar shadows trace around her eyes until the highlight a bright blue, chasing the black away from her face. Bo is left in awe as the blue swirls into a sparkling gold before fizzling away back into the familiar bridge between icy blue and light green of Tamsin's natural eye color.

"The gold…I've seen it before." Bo states as she braces her foot on the back wheel of the truck to climb into the bed of the trunk. Tamsin nods slowly, holding her hand out to Bo, "In the crystal. It's the color of my essence."

Bo takes the blonde's hand and climbs up to sit next to her on the roof of the cab. The view from up here was even better then from the ground, she felt like she was flying in the breeze as they continued their conversation.

"Not just then…when I fed from you. Your eyes sparkled like that…is that supposed to happen?" Bo questioned, her curiosity piqued from this whole ordeal. She got the gist of the myth from Violca, but as far as she could tell there were plenty of things that would be unique to their bond.

"Well…yeah. My essence didn't use to be gold. Usually it's gray, like when I use my Valkyrie stare. Every Valkyrie's is at first until their true essence is awakened." They were dancing around the conversation, but it wasn't frustrating like Bo thought it would be. It was comfortable, like they could sit for days here and just forget the world existed. So she decided to play along.

"So…when did your true essence get awakened?"

Tamsin bit her lip and swallowed the lump in her throat before turning to face Bo. She had no walls up right now, no tough outer exterior to protect herself from the world and it made the brunette's heart melt. "I don't know exactly when…but I'd say around the time I met you." Tamsin pauses for a second, then continues when she sees Bo had no response. "It's the color of the power I hold to keep you strong."

Bo's expression melts to match the vulnerability of Tamsin's. She lifts a hand to the blonde's cheek, as though she was making sure she was real. It was entirely possible that this was all just some fantastic dream and she was about to be woken up by Kenzi jumping on her bed because she was bored. Tamsin gasps at the sparks radiating off Bo's skin and her eyes flutter closed.

"Bo…" She whispers while lifting her hand to hold Bo's to her cheek, not wanting the contact to end and reality to hit them.

"The sun…" Bo states in awe as she sees Tamsin's face and hair glowing, as though it was radiating from inside of her, "If I thought you were beautiful before, I'm eating my words now. You're absolutely—" She stops, the words stuck on the tip of her tongue but she just can't come up with the proper one.

Tamsin's eyes open, to show a slight golden glow emitting from her pupils as she runs her thumb softly over the back of Bo's hand, still cradling her cheek. Bo's eyes glow blue in response as she cracks a third smile Tamsin can add to the list. She's seen the seductive, flirty grin Bo uses to get what she wants. She's been graced with the adorable dopey grin that she uses on her friends when having a good time. But this smile, it was pure magic and sincerity. It flashed all of the words and feelings that she couldn't voice, if Tamsin had to name it…she'd call it Bo's love struck smile.

The Succubus starts to lean towards the blonde, stopping a breath away, nuzzling their noses together. Both of their eyes fade back to their natural colors as they flutter closed. By the time their lips finally met in a sweet, slow embrace, the couple's heartbeats were beating together as one as the wind blew their hair about them.

Bo threads her hand up into Tamsin's golden hair as she moves her lips, deepening the kiss. Tamsin sighs as she gives in, running her own hands up Bo's arms and to her neck. The distance between the two becomes virtually nonexistent until air becomes an issue. Both reluctantly break the kiss, panting for air as they both had it knocked out by the stunning woman before them.

"Damn it…Bo we can't do this." Tamsin struggles to say, looking at the ribs of plastic in the bed of her truck.

"Says who?" Bo whispers, laying a kiss to Tamsin's jaw before pulling back and waiting for an answer.

"Says the mark on my side…Bo I can't let the curse do what it's meant to…I wouldn't survive knowing it was my fault that you—" She stops speaking, as a single tear escapes her eye, however she's quick to wipe it away. Bo takes hold of her hands, lifting them both to her lips to kiss them gently in comfort.

"Tell me what you're so afraid of. Please Tamsin, I want to—God I _need_ to help you. This is making you suffer and it's tearing me up inside. Please, tell me what happened and why someone would curse you?" Bo states desperately, needing answers. Tamsin takes a deep breath and looks up to the sun for strength before starting her story.

"It was a long time ago…about a century. I guided a Romanian warrior to Valhalla after he was killed by a group of bandits that attacked him. His lover, Emilina, saw me open the gates to Valhalla with his blood and guide his spirit there. She thought that I was the one who killed him."

"But that's ridiculous, she would have known you were a Valkyrie taking him to paradise. She should have been happy." Bo tries to reason, earning a small smile and mirthless chuckle from the blonde in response.

"You would think…But she's a Gypsy Sorceress, they aren't granted entrance to Valhalla. She was blinded by grief and saw me as the one who took him from her both in life, and the afterlife. She conjured these disgusting hybrid dogs to do her bidding and chase me through a dark Romani forest. Anyone with good in their souls feels dread from the woods and wants to turn back. They had me surrounded and chased me deeper and deeper. Whenever I tried to open a portal to Valhalla, one would lunge for me." Bo squeezed Tamsin's hands in comfort, seeing how reliving this memory was affecting the Valkyrie.

"I ended up in this clearing by the base of a cliff. Next thing I knew I was thrown into the Cliffside and chained to the rocks. Emilina said that for stealing what was left of her soul, that she would do the same thing to me. So she stole some of my hair and slit the throat of one of her pets to seal the curse."

"Wait…she stole your soul? That's impossible, you're…I mean is it even—" Tamsin smiled slightly and laid a hand over Bo's to calm her down.

"No, taking my soul would have been too easy. I'd just run around as a monster, but I'd have no remorse or knowledge of what I was doing. She wanted me to know true suffering and despair. So she cursed what my soul was meant for," Tamsin lifts her glossy eyes to meet Bo's. Her lip quivers and she takes a shaky breath before continuing, "She cursed our bond. If I take my oath to you like I'm meant to…when you die, you—" she chokes on her words before gathering them again. Explaining this to Bo was like tearing her heart in half, stitching it together and ripping it again in a different direction, "When you die, I won't be able to take your spirit to Valhalla like I'm supposed to. You'll be forced to wander limbo between the worlds as a restless spirit for the rest of eternity. She said that I wasn't allowed to have you in this life, or the next just like she couldn't have her husband."

Bo's expression falls as she pulls Tamsin into her arms. She rubs the blonde's back, letting her break down while in her embrace. As Tamsin sobbed into her shoulder, she couldn't help but be shocked at what the blonde was holding to herself for a century. There had to be a way around it…but if there was, she was sure Tamsin would have found it by now. By what Violca said, the Valkyrie feels stronger at first about the bond until it grows more on the Warrior. They had to figure out something…Bo wasn't sure if she could live ignoring this feeling that was developing deep in the core of her being.

Tamsin leaned back, wiping her face and collecting herself as she felt her tears dry up. She stayed leaning against Bo's body as the brunette kept an arm around her shoulders securely. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Bo speaks.

"So…what if you just don't take an oath?" Tamsin leans back to meet Bo's gaze confused at what she means, "Just don't take the actual oath. I would never force that on you. That way the curse doesn't effect me and when the time comes, we could still go to Valhalla together."

"Bo…it doesn't work like that. Me being around you, not truly bound, literally would hurt. It would be like Dyson not being able to chase bunnies around the forest as a wolf, or Kenzi suddenly waking up and not being able to use sarcasm. I exist for you…I've been waiting centuries to get the chance to even meet you, let alone be with you and now I can't even be around you without hurting you." Bo's expression drops at the same rate that her heart soars at the blonde's words. The way Tamsin looks at her life was humbling to Bo. She'd never had someone say that she was literally their entire existence, but it was literal in Tamsin's case. "Besides…I wouldn't even get to see you in Valhalla. I got tossed out on my ass after I was cursed. I haven't been there in over a century." This took Bo off guard.

"What do you mean? They didn't try and help you with your curse?" The Succubus felt her anger rise at the thought of Tamsin's own people turning their backs on her.

"When Freyja, she's the queen of the Valkyries, heard what happened to me she immediately wanted to help. She's a strong believer in our purpose to bond with noble warriors and fight for a just cause on Earth. Odin saw me as weak and broken and believed that I would lose him a future great warrior if I bonded anyway. When he saw that a Gypsy cursed me, he ordered my exile. He stripped me of my ability to travel between the planes and ordered that no Valkyrie was to have any contact with me in fear of angering who did this to me. He made sure that I had no good reason to bond with you so that your soul would eventually end up in Valhalla. I'm so sorry Bo." Tamsin finishes, her shoulders slumped forward in defeat.

"Why in the hell would you be sorry? None of this is your fault." Bo stated with conviction, not wanting the Valkyrie to be guilty for something like this that was in no way her doing.

"Because…you deserve better then me!" Tamsin wailed in frustration, shocking Bo, "You're destined for amazing things, Bo. You may not realize it yet, but you're going to change this world. You laugh at it now, but you're an Unaligned Succubus that has lived in this world for three years with no backup but a group of friends you've swayed to your side. You've saved the world from the Garuda and soon your going to go through the Dawning _centuries_ before your time. I'm supposed to be there for you, I'm supposed to keep you strong. The fact that I can't is going to drive me insane and possibly get you killed!"

"Stop!" Bo shouted, taking hold of Tamsin's shoulders and shaking her slightly to hold her attention, "Listen to me Tamsin. You need to stop feeling guilty for this. You did nothing but your job as a Valkyrie. It's that Sorceress that's going to get it, by my own hand if I can help it. I'm going to find a way to get that curse lifted, not only because its my job as your warrior, but because its my job as the woman whose starting to fall for you."

Tamsin is frozen in shock at Bo's revelation. Obviously she didn't do a great job at keeping Bo away from her. She trailed her eyes across Bo's face, mesmerized by her sheer, effortless beauty.

"How is it that you're so damn perfect?" Tamsin asks in awe before turning with a small smile and a shake of her head as she speaks to herself, "Think you've seen everything…and then you see you."

"I'm alright…but I'm not perfect." Bo states, her eyes still not leaving Tamsin as the blonde faces her again.

"Yes you are." Bo squints her eyes a little in thought as Tamsin just continues to stare at her as though she was literally the center of the cosmos. "To me you are."

The blonde lifts her hand to Bo's cheek, being gentle as though Bo was made of glass. Her eyes flutter shut as she gasps at the contact. It was so loving and sweet, that Bo felt as though her heart was going to explode it was pounding so hard.

"Your eyes," the Succubus' eyes flutter open and meet Tamsin's eyes—now a sparkling green color under the sun beating on the meadow. The blonde gets lost in the deep, rich pools of brown before continuing, "are both brown _and _blue."

Her hand trails down, running her fingertips from Bo's cheek down across her neck and collarbone, sending shivers down the brunette's spine and lighting her skin on fire. "Tamsin…what are you doing?" she whispers out, unable to contain the gasp that escapes her lips. This must be what it's like when she uses her powers on someone…only this was just Tamsin, using her own power over her with no Succubus charm, only her own.

"Your heart," Tamsin rests her palm over Bo's chest, barely touching the skin. She can feel her steady heartbeat match the rhythm of her own as it pounds in her ears, "Is both strong…and gentle."

She lifts her gaze to meet Bo's as the brunette takes hold of her hands, taking them of her skin so that she can think clearly again. Too bad it wasn't just Tamsin's touch that was affecting her, but her words as well.

"You're virtuous," the blonde was in complete awe of the amazing creature sitting before her as she continued to speak from her soul, "yet…you're a Succubus…You shouldn't be…" She trailed off, her words caught in her throat.

"Be what?" Bo asked nervously, but needing to know the answer all at once.

"Be real. Be here." The blonde finished her train of thought, not a syllable of it untrue. She had spent centuries searching for her warrior, and was beginning to feel helpless. She went to her mentor, Acacia, for advice and was told that she must be destined for someone great who will change the world one day in the future. She had spent years imagining what her warrior would be like, and everything she came up with was the exact definition of Bo. The power of the Fae, but the feelings of a human, the strength to defend those who couldn't defend themselves, and the gentleness to still know how to care and love, the virtue of a true warrior soul, but know that there was more to life then fighting, like passion and heart—like the way of a Succubus.

Bo had looked down to their joined hands; she wiggled her fingers around with Tamsin's, feeling shy at the pedestal that the blonde was putting her on. Tamsin may think that she is completely perfect, but she wasn't sure if the blonde knew just how amazing she was herself.

"You make it sound like you're not just as perfect to me." She states softly, then lifts her shy gaze to get lost in Tamsin's own beauty, even as she looks away and rubs the back of her neck shyly.

"Me? The unstable, bitchy, cursed Valkyrie that can't even be what you need? Yeah I don't think I'd call that perfect, Bo."

"Well, you told me what you see when you look at me, so let me tell you what I see when I look at you." Tamsin gulps her nerves down and nods slowly as Bo smiles, thinking of what to say. She thinks about what Tamsin said about her essence, and how it could change from gray to gold just by meeting someone. It's a fairy tale, and she was lucky enough to be a part of it.

"_Your_ eyes," Bo starts with a smile as she tucks a lock of Tamsin's wavy blonde hair behind her ear and out of her eyes, "Are both dark grey, and sparkling gold—not to mention how they change from icy blue to light green, completely adorable." Tamsin smiles and blushes as she looks down. Bo finds the flush to her cheeks cute, obviously no one had ever complimented the blonde like this before.

Next, she thinks about how harsh the blonde can be to those she finds a threat with her bitchy, cold outer shell. But, when she opens up, Tamsin is a loyal and warmhearted being that will do anything to defend those she cares about.

"Your heart," Bo states as she finds the words, hoping Tamsin doesn't take it as an insult, "Can be both cold to your enemies—" she looks up from her hand on Tamsin's chest to see a raised eyebrow, "—and warm to the people you care about." The Valkyrie cracks a smile and chuckles at Bo's save.

Lastly…Bo thinks about how Tamsin is this all-powerful warrior, but still knows how to be vulnerable. Centuries of war and battle never hardened her heart, and she admires that.

"You're vulnerable...yet you're a powerful Valkyrie." Bo finishes with that third smile that Tamsin was quickly falling in love with, because it was reserved exclusively for her.

"Gods…I'm falling in love with you." Tamsin states with a furrowed eyebrow as she clutches her chest at the pangs emitting from it at her admission. She had never felt this before, Valkyries frequently don't fall in love, often times they don't even fall in love with their bound Warriors. Sure, they love them, but not like this. The passion she felt burning inside of her could probably set entire villages on fire.

"We really need to get rid of that curse." Bo states as she clears her throat and looks away as she feels her heart flutter at what Tamsin had just admitted to her, along with seeing Tamsin's energy burning hotter.

"Ya think?" Tamsin smirks as she hops down from the roof of the cab, holding her hand out to Bo to help her down, "What ever gave you that idea?" the blonde teases as Bo hops down, meeting her with a seductive smile as she closes the distance between them, running her fingertips gently from Tamsin's collarbone down to the line of her tank top. She speaks in a seductive tone, causing Tamsin's breath to lock in her throat.

"The fact that I know you have to hold back right now, but as soon as this thing is dealt with? Lets just say that I can't worry about making you let go."

Tamsin's eyes darken at the lust that Bo had awoken within her. The Succubus smirks as she turns to jump out of the bed of the truck, happy at the reaction she was able to get out of the Valkyrie. However, Tamsin wasn't going down that easily. She reached out and grabbed Bo's hand, giving it a tug so that the brunette would fall right into her arms with a yelp of surprise.

As Bo regained her footing, she stood up, firmly ready to yell at Tamsin in annoyance. However, her words had no chance to come out as the blonde lifted Bo's lips to her own. Bo was surprised at first, but quickly melted into the kiss as she ran her hand up Tamsin's arm as the other snaked around her waist. The blonde left one hand to rest on the back of Bo's neck, holding her close so that she couldn't pull away, the other cradled the Succubus' cheek, an act of tenderness to even out the passion behind the kiss.

When Tamsin was satisfied that she had worked the brunette up enough, she leaned back to break the kiss, seeing Bo lean forward with her eyes still closed, shocked at the brake of their embrace. Bo opened her eyes lazily, her mouth opened as she breathed heavily. Tamsin smirked at the reaction she pulled from the Succubus.

"I wouldn't worry about me so much, Succu-babe. I got plenty of control to last." She winks at the brunette, taking her own attempt at jumping off the truck only for Bo to hold her back this time. She expected to see the blue eyes of the Succubus when she turned, but instead she was met with softened brown eyes.

"All joking aside…do we really have to leave just yet?" Bo asked with a childlike innocence. Tamsin could have even sworn that she saw a slight pout grace the brunette's lips.

"Of course not. I like coming here to escape the world sometimes." She replies with a smile as she sits on the tailgate, patting the spot next to her for Bo to take a seat. Bo does as requested but bites her lip, contemplating something. Tamsin notices and becomes curious, "What's running through that head of yours?"

"Nothing, just…" she turns her head shyly to face the blonde next to her as she asks in a nervous tone, "with everything going on right now…the Dawning, finding out about our bond, your curse, Kenzi apparently is magical now…would you just hold me?" Tamsin smiles brightly at the adorable request. "I just want to feel safe and protected for a little while. Like the weight of the world isn't on my shoulders for once."

"Of course, babe." Tamsin shuffles back and leans against the side of the truck bed. She take's Bo's hand as the brunette shuffles over to lean her back against Tamsin's chest, instantly feeling the comfort of the Valkyrie's strong arms holding her around her waist. The blonde leans her head down and nuzzles the side of Bo's head with a smile. "Better?"

"Much" Bo says with a comfortable smile as she turns her head to look up at Tamsin, "you called me 'babe'."

"Did you prefer when I called you Succu-bitch?" Tamsin asks with a chuckle, earning a slap to her shoulder from Bo.

"No. You can stick with babe," there is a lull of silence as Bo relaxes into the comfort of Tamsin's arms, simply feeling comforted and protected, until Tamsin breaks the silence.

"Sorry about the war cry earlier…I was beyond freaked out."

"Don't be. It's okay." Bo says while threading her fingers together with the blondes before mumbling one last thing before she closed her eyes to relax in the sun. "Thank you."

Tamsin leans down to whisper softy into Bo's ear, "Anything for you, my warrior. Anything for you."

* * *

Dawww I teared up a little at the end there. Anyways! New question of the day. Dyson is a pretty cool dude, and I want him to be happy. Just...you know...not with Bo lol. What would make him (as well as you guys) happier. Him ending up with Kenzi (Wolforess? Denzi?), or coming up with an original character for him? If you chose door number two, what kinda Fae could you see our favorite Lycan Shifter with? Lemme know guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay...not to bring up the length again but seriously, please don't be disappointed with me when the time comes for one of these to be like...a freakin third shorter then they have been lol. I promise the content will always be there, but I do like my cliffys...But anyway! I have returned, recovered from my first writers block and everything. It was kind of one of those..."Shit...what now?" moments. But sall good! I know the big moment I'm leading up to, that's the important part, right? :P

Also! You all are astoundingly amazing and your eyes aren't JUST Brown and Blue but every color of the rainbow. That's how much I love you. All of you. Because you broke 100 reviews, then took yourselves past 120! Seriously, insanely humbling and I'm sorry for this long little note but I wanted to be sure you all knew how much I love and am humbled by your reviews. Also, I appreciate all of the help and inspiration you all have given me. I'm a bit of a people pleaser so I'm gonna try and keep adding little questions at the end of the chapters :P

I'll also mention, since it was brought up, that no I don't have a beta :/ and that was a choice I made. So I apologize for typos (come on we all got 'em) and the occasional past/present tense muck up (I try, I really do). I'm no pro at this, just having a little fun while entertaining us all!

Again, all of my love and devotion to you all and I hope this lives up to the hype you've all created :)

* * *

A Warrior's Bond – Chapter 7

Well over two weeks had passed since Tamsin was poisoned, and she couldn't help but fall into the illusion that her life was turning perfect. If it wasn't for the ongoing dull ache at her side, and the longing emptiness in her chest knowing that she wasn't fulfilling her duty to Bo, she's say that she'd already died and landed her ass in heaven.

Her and Kenzi had become closer. Bo was astonished to see the two laughing and having a good ol' drunken time playing pool two nights ago. Tamsin had heard about how it took Kenzi years to finally warm up to Lauren, she found it humbling as well as relieving that the spunky girl approved of her for Bo. The Russian girl would drunkenly slur to her that it was a combination of the blonde's own awesomeness and the fact that she knew that Bo would be safe, happy, and healthy with her. Those two really did think of themselves as sisters.

Dyson remained a devoted friend and partner, both on the job as well as when they would hangout for a brewski or two. The dynamic the two had worked well, and they had the highest closed case rate the department had ever witnessed. Often they would fight like bitches in heat, but that same reason pushed them during their investigations.

Trick was opening up to the blonde as well. He had even admitted his true identity to the Valkyrie, causing her to full on spit take her vodka soda all over Bo. He was researching day and night while exhausting his contacts and favors to find a cure for Tamsin's curse. She remained respectful to the man, knowing that he was Bo's grandfather and she would one day need his approval to take her oath.

The only fallout had been before Bo entered her Dawning. Stella said that it was well passed time, and the beings of the temple may not take lightly to waiting so long. It was the first time that everyone had seen Lauren, and Tamsin felt the butterflies zip around her stomach at what would happen. She was shocked as Bo smiled and gave the doctor a hug, having a casual and friendly conversation. Lauren herself also seemed relieved that the Succubus wasn't angry with her.

Bo took the doctor's hand and led her over to Tamsin at her perch leaning back on the bar. Bo smiled widely as she introduced Lauren to Tamsin, her guardian Valkyrie as though the two blondes didn't already know each other. Everyone could appreciate it being symbolic of starting over, Lauren was still very important to both Bo and the rest of the group. Tamsin smiled sincerely and shook the doctor's hand, promising to keep Bo happy and strong.

As Trick walked through the motions of opening the portal to the temple, Tamsin stood by feeling helpless. Had she been sworn to Bo, she'd be able to accompany her through her Dawning without repercussion. When she saw that Bo wouldn't be granted a weapon unless she chose a side, her heart dropped even lower. Bo was stubborn, but she knew what she believed in. She was willing to face the hardest challenge she's had yet completely unarmed simply to prove her loyalties were to anyone who needed her, not just the Dark or Light. She turned to face Dyson, who wore a similar expression. A wave of agreement passed through the air between the Detectives as the wolf nodded to her. Tamsin whispered a 'thank you' and sent a prayer to Valhalla—hoping that they would still listen to her—that the two most important people in her life right now came out alive.

Bo was confused as Dyson offered himself as Hand. She turned to the Valkyrie with a curious expression but was simply met with a nod as the two entered the temple in a flash. The blonde felt a pressure in her chest, but knew that if she couldn't be there for Bo, there was no one stronger to protect her then Dyson.

When they emerged from the temple, Bo was enraged that Dyson had given his life for her. Her emotions ignited the full potential power within her as she stood with a powerful, confident stare as she pulled chi from everyone in the Dal. The Succubus then beckoned Tamsin forward. The blonde was hypnotized as she took steps forward to close the distance between them. Bo ran her hands up Tamsin's torso until she was cradling the blonde's face between her hands. She gave a powerful pulse of desire to Tamsin, causing her to gasp and her eyes to flash bright gold.

Bo pulled Tamsin forward for a slow kiss as she started to pull her chi, but the tendrils of light blue were lined with sparkles of gold. Bo turned her head, her eyes never leaving Tamsin's as she exhaled lightly, a line of deep pink energy, lined by a thin trail of golden sparkles floating down and into Dyson.

The women saw Dyson gasp and take a deep breath, his life restored. Bo's eyes faded back to normal as she swayed slightly on her feet, Tamsin quickly moving to support her. As soon as everyone's minds caught up with them, smiles were exchanged all around and a celebration ensued.

Now, Tamsin stumbles backwards into the ropes of a boxing ring after receiving a supercharged cross punch from her warrior. Bo's full powers had begun to settle in her body, and the blonde knew that she was going to need an outlet as she adjusted to the newfound power that would be pulsing through her veins. The two had snuck into the Precinct gym the last four nights to spar and help Bo let off some steam.

Tamsin leans back into the ropes as she flips the loose hairs that had fallen from her bun out of her eyes. She pants heavily with a smirk as she eyes Bo in her curve-hugging black tank top and tight training shorts that could basically be considered underwear. Not to mention the way her…assets…tend to take Tamsin's attention to the brunette's chest as she hops around the ring. Sports bra be damned, obviously Bo didn't get the memo since she was obviously wearing the true Secret to Victoria's finest pushup.

"Alright…" the blonde pants out with a quirk of her head, "I think you're officially cheating with how much leg your showing." Bo smirks as she continues to hop around the ring, taunting Tamsin as she continues to rant. "And I thought I told you to wear a sports bra!"

Bo stops her movement in confusion as she looks down to her chest for a moment before replying as innocently as a Succubus could, "I am." Tamsin's eyes go wide as the rest of her face scrunches up in confusion. Her gaze falls to Bo's chest with no shame as she stares.

"Seriously!? Oh come on…life just isn't fair. No wonder you beat the hell out of anyone who tries crossing you. They're too distracted by your chest."

Bo smiles seductively as she struts up to Tamsin with a sway in her hips. She peels away her knuckle padded fight gloves and wraps an arm around the Valkyrie's waist. Her free hand stretches across the Valkyrie's exposed abdomen, glossy with a sheen of sweat after the effort of training for such a long period of time. The blonde raises an eyebrow in amusement as Bo speaks, "Like you flaunting this washboard you call your abs isn't cheating. I was afraid that if I hit you here I'd just break my hand." Tamsin smirks as Bo continues to run her hand across her taught abdomen.

"In that case, maybe I should tell you that my Valkyrie armor doesn't cover my stomach at all." Bo closes her eyes for a moment as she lets out a slight hum in approval.

"Well now that's dangerous…because when I ride off into battle one day with you?" Bo's sultry gaze never leaves Tamsin's as she slinks down the blonde's body until her knees hit the mat below her. The Valkyrie gasps when she feels Bo begin to lay slow, open mouthed kisses across her abdomen. "This is all I'm gonna want to do."

As much as Tamsin was enjoying this, she knew that she had to stop Bo now before she wouldn't be able to. She moved her hand, her glove still providing protection for her knuckles, to the Succubus' arm to pull her back up and away from her abs. She smiles in apology the second she sees Bo's adorable pout, wanting nothing but to take the brunette's stuck out lip between her own.

"Babe, please. Don't start stuff like that you know we can't finish." Bo nodded in understanding while letting lose a sigh. She wanted nothing more then to shower Tamsin with affection and worship every inch of her perfect body. They had had this conversation already though. Tamsin had already said that when the bond becomes strong enough, she might not be able to stop herself from offering her oath, thus sealing the curse and Bo's fate as a wandering soul. Taking that step will bring them closer together—and more then likely be hot enough to burn down the Crack Shack—but it could also seal their fate.

"I'm sorry..." Bo mumbles out with a shake of her head and a shy smile.

"Don't be. I'm irresistible, what can I say." Tamsin teases with a shrug and a cocky smile earning an eye roll from the brunette. "You know, if you're hungry I can at least do that much."

Bo smiles that third smile that Tamsin loves so much as she brushes a lock of loose hair behind her ear, "You know it's not just that right? I don't only want you because I'm hungry or—"

"—Hey, hey," Tamsin cuts off Bo's rant with a smile and a twinkle in her eye. Bo had grown to love whenever the blonde looks at her like this…like she was all that existed in the world. "I know it's not just that. You're an amazing and majestic creature that lives off hot and sexy passion, but you still want to be loved and have fuzzy feelings for someone at the same time," Tamsin takes hold of Bo's hands and lifts them to her lips, laying a kiss upon her knuckles and causing the brunette to swoon on the spot, "What we have is so much more then we even know, or hope it could be. I'm your Valkyrie, and I'd do anything for you."

Bo's smile widens and the pair simply stands in silence whilst lost in one another's eyes. They still have a long way to go…but in this moment, everything seemed like it was going to be okay. They paid no attention to the mark on show on Tamsin's ribs, only the fact that they're alive in one another's presence. Tamsin breaks the silence as she stands up from the ropes, stretching out her muscles with a sigh at the feeling of her overworked muscles releasing their tension.

"You know, that Dawning really juiced you up. Do you feel any different?"

"Not…bad different," Bo tries to put it into words as she too stretches out her tired muscles. Tamsin hadn't pulled any punches during their workout, "I still feel like myself, I still have desires and that hunger, but…I don't know. They're more controlled I guess? I just feel..." Bo trails off, not knowing the proper way to describe how she feels.

"Better?" Tamsin offers off with a small smile, remembering her own Dawning and how she felt coming out of it. Bo thinks for a moment and flashes a grin.

"Exactly!"

"Good. That's one thing we can cross off our 'to-do' list. Next, get this damn curse mark off my side so you can ravish me like I know only you can." Tamsin states as she puts a hand over the mark over her ribs and smirks in the Succubus' direction.

"Mmm…no fair," Bo says as she trails her eyes hungrily down Tamsin's toned body. She wraps her arms around the blonde's waist and leans up to whisper in her ear, "Now I'm all worked up. It's almost as bad as when Vi was pushing her magic into you." Tamsin smirked at the reaction she got from Bo as the brunette began trailing kisses down her jawline. However…when the tail end of her sentence registered in her mind she pulled back from the embrace with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Like, when I was poisoned?" Bo matches the blonde's confusion.

"You don't remember?" Tamsin shakes her head as her eyes convey that she wants to know what the hell Bo is talking about. The Succubus clears her throat and looks around the room as she shyly starts to reply. "Well…um. After Vi gave you that stuff to knock you out…she had to like, weave her magic through your veins to get ahold of the poison." Tamsin nodded, not understanding as Bo danced around her point. "Apparently, getting spirit magic shoved into your system is a very um…pleasurable…experience." The blonde's eyes go wide as she starts to catch on to what her warrior was implying. "You were reacting to it and the more magic she used…weeelllll. Lets just say that my inner Succubus was very frustrated that she couldn't be a part of the fun you had while unconscious."

"Oh my god!" Tamsin covered her face in embarrassment at the thought of everyone in the room seeing her in such a state, "I'm never gonna be able to look Trick in the eye again! He probably thinks I'm some sleazy little…I don't even know, what." Bo chuckles at Tamsin's adorable little rant. Normally she wouldn't say that the blonde was the type you brought home to meet the family, but when it came to Trick, she was nothing but respectful. That respect multiplied when Trick felt comfortable enough to share his true identity with her. She also felt an inkling of fear at the fact that Trick could simply write her out of history by giving himself a paper cut.

"You're being ridiculous! Trick adores you and has been nothing but proud since finding out that I am apparently destined for something so great and lucky enough that the Fates gave me you." Tamsin's heart jumps as she looks away with a shy smile. This was truly happening, her fairy tale was beginning.

"Careful, babe. Flattery will get you everywhere. Come on, we should make sure Kenzi didn't set fire to anything."

"…again." Bo grumbles as Tamsin peels off her gloves and moves to exit the ring.

"She was just tossed into the responsibility of wrangling a huge power and responsibility. It usually takes a long time and a lot of training before a Gypsy Sorceress can even attempt to pull power from the ether." Tamsin tried to remind Bo, feeling guilty yet again for something that wouldn't have happened if she hadn't been such a nuisance to the gang's lives. Kenzi's carefree spirit and wild emotions were going to have to be wrangled in for her to have some sense of control over her powers. Bo knew that whatever Kenzi's methods, there was no way she would lose herself in the process, and that she admired about her friend.

"Oddly enough, I'm happy now that I know she can defend herself. Kenzi's always been a badass, but now she can control energy. It's pretty awesome actually and I'm kinda jealous." Bo chuckles out lightheartedly as she slides herself under the ropes to the concrete floor.

When her feet make contact with the cold, hard cement, two hands shoot out from under the ring and take hold of the Succubus' ankles. Bo yelps as she feels herself pulled down. Tamsin spins with blurring speed, grabbing the brunette's wrists to pull her back from whatever was trying to take her under the boxing ring.

"Oh hell no, what kind of assassin plays like a monster under the bed anyway!?" Tamsin grunts out as she yanks Bo from their attacker's grip. The force behind the pull causes Bo to knock Tamsin down to the floor, landing on top of her with a thud. The duo rolls over to their feet, Tamsin with her eyes darkened and shadows lining the planes of her face, "Come out, come out, wherever you are…" she taunts with a dark smirk.

A loud, agony filled hiss emits from under the ring as a bony, sickly looking humanoid creature crawls out from the shadows. It's scraggly hair falls in front of its bright orange eyes as it shakes and struggles with trying to fight off Tamsin's stare.

"That's it, now be a doll and—" her train of thought is cut off as Bo cracks the back of their attackers skull with a folded up chair. The shadows fade from Tamsin's cheeks and eyes as her smile widens in amusement, "Damn…way to give 'em the chair."

"Thanks. What is this thing, anyway?" Bo questions as Tamsin lifts up the now dead creature's hand. There is a swirled brand running from its palm down its wrist. The blonde's eyes go wide and she quickly lifts up the fabric covering the base of the ring to inspect it for more attackers. Finding none, she groans and takes hold of Bo's wrist, dragging her towards the exit.

"Shit, come on we gotta go."

"Woah, what's going on? What was it?" Bo questions while picking up her pace to follow Tamsin, knowing if she was worried something had to be wrong.

"It's a Grudge." Bo pulls Tamsin to a stop as she starts cracking up at the thought.

"What!? You've gotta be kidding me. Like in the movies? The creepy chain curse in that house?" Bo continues chuckling, not able to contain herself. Tamsin simply rolls her eyes in frustration.

"Yeah, they're water Under Fae that hide in dark, dank places. Whoever came up with that movie probably got attacked by one, they always look rotten, soggy and dead. They're nasty little bitches and attack whatever comes into their territory. But what they didn't mention in the movie was how they always hunt in pairs." Bo's laughing fades away as her brow furrows at the news, "If the second one was here, it would have come out when we killed its buddy. Now, where's the one other place one of these things could catch you alone?" Tamsin continues, trying to lead Bo to the proper conclusion.

"The Crack Shack….Shit! Kenzi's home alone!" Bo darts off in a sprint; Tamsin shakes her head, but takes off right on the brunette's heels.

* * *

Silence fills the Crack Shack as though no one was home. Instead of hunting down robot zombie hookers, Kenzi was perched atop the kitchen island, full on lotus style in deep concentration. Two small flickering candles sit on either side of her as she breathes deeply, centering herself just as Violca had taught her.

At first, the Russian girl did everything to ignore the fact that she suddenly had some kind of gypsy freaky going on. It became harder to remain oblivious when random mishaps kept on popping up, anything from a candle suddenly sprouting a flame three feet tall at the Dal, to the water coming from the showerhead twisting in odd directions and shapes before running down the drain. The day she walked in on Tamsin and Bo making out on the couch, both completely topless she should add, was the last straw. Her shock drew a harsh gust of wind that blew through the kitchen, knocking their junk and dirty dishes into the walls.

After a much-needed chat with Bo, Kenzi went to visit her cousin and spent a long weekend with her at her 'Gypsy Crib'. Violca taught her a few meditating techniques that would help center her before she started losing control of energy from the ether and not just the elements of this plane. The icy-eyed girl was afraid of losing her spunky personality and turning into a lame Zen master control freak, but quickly learned that you can be emotionally stable inside and still be as freakin' sweet as she was on the outside.

The biggest shock to her was that deep meditation actually wasn't boring. Part of learning to center herself on the energies around her meant meditating around them in a natural state. The first time she tried, Violca took her to a lakefront where they stood in the tide, feeling the water rush over their toes, powerful enough to knock them over if it pleased, but gentle enough to soothe their heated skin under the summer sun.

Kenzi lost herself in the sensations that the water washed over her. Next thing she knew, Violca was gently shaking her shoulders to take her out of her trance hours later, the sun now low in the sky as it set. The Russian girl looked down at her legs to see a thin layer of water and a ribbon of purple energy running up to her knees, rooting her in place with the tides. Then of course, true to her own style she went to the Dal and knocked back shots with Bo to celebrate.

After another deep breath, Kenzi reaches her hands out to the candles on either side of her. The flame tickles her fingers until it appears as though her skin was catching fire. She lifts either hand, fingertips twinkling with the flames she had gathered from the candles, and cups them together in front of her. The fire combines and settles to a single flame crackling in the palms of her hands.

Always remembering to breathe, the icy-eyed girl focuses on the radiating heat from the flame as each tendril of it flickers up into the air before dissipating back down to the base of the fire. Her focus drowns out the thudding noises happening just outside the front door, she doesn't even hear the shrill shriek that follows a loud crack just outside the window. All she feels is the flicker of the flames as they curl around her fingers. The one thing she doesn't drown out, however, is the sound of the door slamming open and adding another crack to their exposed walls.

"Kenzi!" Bo hollers as she thunders into their house, frightening the younger girl into shooting her eyes open and raising her hands in defense.

"It wasn't me!" the Russian girl shrieks as she loses control of the flame in her hand and a chunk of it breaks off with a flare and hits the wooden floor, "Shit…not again."

Tamsin saunters in behind Bo, wiping her hands clean and flicking little droplets of water from them. She hates how Grudges were always soggy around the edges. She stomps out the small fire that Kenzi had let free on the floor as Bo looks around the living room for any signs of danger.

"Sorry, Squirt. There was an assassin at the gym and its buddy was outside. Just making sure you're okay. Uh…you can lower the torches now." The blonde finished with a chuckle, still seeing Kenzi with a shocked and confused expression as her arms were raised, flames tickling the air above her fingertips.

"Geeze…ya'll gotta warn a sista when you come barging in like that." She states, calming her heightened heart rate from the excitement enough to exhale and let the flames dissipate from her hands. Kenzi then hops down from the island, only having a second to collect her footing before Bo tackles her into a hug, "_Oof!_ Geeze BoBo…I love ya and all but what's with the tackle hug?" Bo leans back from the hug with a frustrated pout as she smacks the smaller girl's shoulder, "Hey! Watch the Fae-guns there. Some of us are still human ya know."

"There was a horror movie assassin outside the house, and your cracking jokes? Kenzi, you could have gotten killed!" Bo whined to her friend, not knowing what she'd do if anything happened to her bestie.

"Yeah, but I'm alright. It didn't even knock on the door pretending to be the pizza guy. Not to be a downer, but these things are after _you_ Bo, not me. A lot of them are Under Fae too, they're not smart enough to try and get to you like that." Kenzi's argument was solid and it calmed Bo down enough to sink into a stool against the island with a sigh.

"I just wish I knew why they were after me at all."

Tamsin was suddenly hit with the realization that Bo didn't know about one of the reasons she was here in the first place. She groans and smacks her forehead, as though it would flush out the idiocy she seemed capable of as she mumbles under her breath, "…Idiot."

Bo raises an eyebrow while speaking in a flat tone, "Gee…thanks. You're such an uplifting guardian Valkyrie."

"What? No! Not you," Tamsin replies with a huff at the brunette's sarcasm, "It's just…I kinda gotta come clean about something I completely forgot about."

"Well that's never good…" Kenzi trails off as she takes a seat next to Bo. Tamsin walks over to her gym bag and digs into the side pocket for her wallet. She reaches into a hidden pocket and pulls out a folded up tarot card. The blonde takes a breath to calm her nerves before turning to the two surrogate sisters.

"Alright…I told you how I was a mercenary for a while?" They nod before she continues, "Well…my last mark I still haven't followed through on. I found out about our bond and when I came to terms with it, I just haven't even thought about that life since."

"You're confusing me, Tamsin. What's going on?" Bo questioned, starting to get worried by the expression on the blonde's face. She sighs as she hands Bo the card. The brunette quirks her head in curiosity as she unfolds the Wanderer card, recognizing it from her Dawning Invitation along with Tamsin's reaction to seeing it at the Land Lady's trailer. What was even more curious was the writing in blood red ink that simply says 'You'll know'.

Bo slowly raised her eyes, realizing what this all meant. She didn't want to believe it, so she decided to grace Tamsin with allowing an explanation.

"Okay, I know you're probably pissed," Tamsin starts off, trying to cool Bo down before she explains herself.

"I think I'm passed pissed if this means what I think it does…you better start sharing." Bo's voice was cold and harsh as she spoke and it gave Tamsin shivers down her spine. She looked down in shame as she started her story from the beginning.

"I was in Norway, tracking a fugitive Fae. That was what most of my jobs were, I've only had a few hits, and they were guys that _needed_ to get put down. I came back to my apartment one night and found a rather large suitcase filled with cash. Inside was a folder with three things inside of it. One was all the information for my transfer to this region, paperwork completed and approved by the Morrigan. Another was a note that said I was paid in full to take someone down. After the job was done, I'd get another payment for my silence and if I disappeared for a few years. I was confused because there was no picture of my mark…only that card with that writing on it."

She stopped, waiting to see the girls' reactions. Kenzi had wide eyes as she bit her lip out of nervousness for Tamsin. She knew that Bo had a huge heart, but when the people she cared about kept things from her the outcome was never pretty. The Succubus was completely silent with no emotions showing on her expression. Tamsin was trying to figure out if that was a good or a bad thing.

"So you only came here to kill me?"

Bo's tone wasn't pissed, it wasn't harsh, and it wasn't even cold. Worse…it was blank. Tamsin's heart dropped and her face melted, revealing her vulnerability as well as her guilt for not thinking of telling everyone this sooner. She had two weeks of absolute bliss, between finally becoming comfortable with a group of friends she hadn't had in over a century, and getting closer to Bo. She'd be damned if it all fell to hell just because of this.

"No! It's not like that, I mean…technically yes but—" her words get caught in her throat as Bo reaches back to the island and lifts up one of the many daggers her and Kenzi have stashed about the house. With a flick of her wrist, Bo holds it up to Tamsin, causing the blonde to take a step back and steel herself out of reflex. After taking a breath, she relaxes her muscles, hoping it would show Bo that she wasn't a threat.

What shocked her was Bo flipping the blade around, holding the hilt of it out to Tamsin. She looked at the offered dagger in confusion before raising her scrunched gaze to Bo.

"Well? If you still plan on finishing the job, I won't stop you." The brunette stated with that same blank tone, it soon melted away as Tamsin saw the little twinkle of mirth in her deep brown eyes along with the corner of her lip curve up in a knowing smile, "But, I'm pretty sure the badass mercenary is too whipped to do anything."

Tamsin's shoulders slumped as she let out a deep sigh of relief. She took the dagger and tossed it back on the counter, Bo didn't bother fighting to hold back her chuckle.

"I can't believe you were screwing with me! Geeze, I thought you were about to cut my throat out for a second."

Bo reached forward, laying her hand on Tamsin's hips to pull her closer to her spot on the stool. The Succubus had donned her happy, dopey smile as she teased the blonde, "Yeah, you got all scared there for a second. But then you dropped your guard and were just going to stand there and take it. That proves you weren't going to do anything," Tamsin smiles shyly as she ducks her head to lay a soft kiss at the Succubus' temple, "Not to mention we're bonded. It's not something you can fake just to get close to someone to kill them. I feel like you would never joke about something like that."

"I try not to joke about my dreams when they actually start coming true." Tamsin replies with a smile, causing Bo to blush and look away with a shy smile. Kenzi took this moment to dramatically fan her face and sniffle at the adorable show before her.

"Oh my gosh…I just can't with you two. The heart! The soul! The passion and trust!" She pauses with a shake of her head and another sniffle as she covers her face, trying oh so hard to contain herself through her sarcasm as she squeaks out, "So beautiful!"

"I don't know if I can handle your mushy roommate." The blonde deadpans, swiftly earning a smack to her shoulder from Kenzi.

"Meh, you get used to her." Bo teases with a smile as Kenzi scoffs, standing from her chair and marching off to their vending machine for a snack. "So…since you were technically the first assassin they sent after me—" Tamsin winces at the term Bo used to describe her profession.

"Bounty Hunter…please when it comes to me, say Bounty Hunter? Assassin just sounds so cold and heartless." Bo nodded in understanding as she continued.

"Anyways, so do you have an idea of who sent you and, I'm assuming since you didn't finish the job, these other idiots after me?" Bo questions as she plays with the blonde's fingers, loving the way that they were so delicate when it came to herself, but to her enemies, the blonde could easily take them out with her bare hands.

"I didn't when I was given the job…but I've got a pretty good idea now. Especially after the Splitter in the Dal sounded Romanian. Not to mention Grudges are controlled by dark magic, but it takes some _seriously_ freaky dark stuff to be able to split Grudges from their hunting pairs like this."

"It's her…isn't it?" Bo states sadly, realizing what Tamsin was getting at. The blonde looked away, swallowing the lump in her throat. "It's the Sorceress who cursed you."

"Emilina, yeah." Tamsin sighs out with a nod. Kenzi turns around from shoving a handful of Funyuns into her mouth, now interested in their conversation as she speaks around her mouthful.

"Wait…what!? I thought you got cursed like, one hundred years ago?!" Kenzi's eyes were wide in shock as Tamsin simply nodded.

"One hundred and eleven, give or take a few months."

"But…Vi told me that gypsies are all human. How the hell is this bitch still kickin' enough to send a bunch of killers after BoBo?" Kenzi was beyond confused. Sure, there's the occasional old geezer that made it past one hundred years, but if this chick was still able to get around and toss her creepy black magic around…

"You don't know?" Tamsin was confused, she was sure that Violca would have told Kenzi. Then again, despite her power and knowledge of said power, Violca was still young and as far as she knew was self-taught.

"Know what?"

"Sorceresses don't age like normal humans…the energy that you manipulate is other-worldly. It's a much more graceful ageing process depending on how much you use and channel and how powerful it is. After so long, often times Sorceresses will stop practicing and will start to age a little faster, but they can live to be centuries old. Emilina channels some dark shit…she probably doesn't look a day older then when she cursed me."

Kenzi froze and leaned back against the vending machine as she attempted to process this news. In two weeks she'd gone from being Bo's human friend that would die within her first lifetime with the Fae, to suddenly being a Sorceress with energy manipulating swag skills, and all of the sudden…she will survive more then one lifetime and gracefully age along with her group of immortal friends. Bo noticed the shock on her friends face, obviously this was a lot to take in. They had never spoken of what would happen when Kenzi inevitably grew old and gray…now they didn't have to.

"You alright, Kenz?" Bo questioned gently, trying not to overload the girl, as she was already teetering on the edge.

"Yeah…just…you know. A lot to take in." She thinks for another moment, Bo and Tamsin letting her have the peace and quiet. Seconds later, she looks up with a bright smile, tackling the two with a hug. There was no words exchanged, there was none that had to be even thought. They all found comfort in the fact that they would never have to face that reality of everyone's favorite Kenzi eventually retiring out of their group. Yes, she _is_ human, but her lifespan could potentially quadruple in size.

When their embrace faded away, Kenzi stood straight wiping at her eyes to stop the tears of happiness from escaping. She didn't like looking like a wuss in front of two warrior babes.

"So…this means that one day I'll probably be able to kick your guys' asses, right? No more lame human jokes, then! It's about time I got some respect around here." The Russian girl teased, lightening the air around everyone until Tamsin heard her phone go off. The blonde excuses herself to turn and answer her phone, Bo and Kenzi were eavesdropping like two teenagers at a slumber party.

"Tamsin." She answers stoically in a professional manner in case it's someone from the precinct, as she didn't recognize the number.

"_Ah yes, Tamsin, it's Trick."_ Tamsin quickly cleared her throat at hearing Bo's grandfather over the line. Despite everyone's best efforts, the Valkyrie was still incredibly intimidated by the elder Fae. Not only by the sheer legend of his now past life, but as well as the fact that he was probably the single soul on the planet that Bo respected as an elder. She always took his word when it came to the world of the Fae and always went to him for advice on matters of her powers and the strange society she found herself tossed into only a handful of years ago.

"Erm, yeah. Sorry, sir, I don't have the number in your study programmed into my phone yet. Is everything alright?" Bo and Kenzi both exchange a shocked look, the Sorceress mouthing 'Sir?' confused as to who Tamsin would address with such respect.

"_We've had this conversation, Tamsin. Please, just Trick. I understand you're with my granddaughter but addressing me like that may rise suspicions to who I really am." _Trick responds, his smile obvious across the phone lines as Tamsin clears her throat and smacks her own forehead with a shake of her head.

"Right…sorry. What can I do for you?"

"_Well, I assume you're with at least Bo, and probably Kenzi so you can spread the word, we may have found some news that could be of some assistance in our predicament. Also…I called you because I have someone here who I think you'd like to speak to. Turns out the worlds a pretty small place after all."_

"Uh…yeah sure. We'll be there soon." She hangs up the phone and turns to face Bo and Kenzi, both shaking in their seats like little kids waiting for ice cream. "It was Trick, he wants us at the Dal…" She trailed off, obviously in deep thought of something.

"So why are you all weirded out about that? Maybe he found something useful!" Bo exclaimed, hoping to rid Tamsin of this curse sooner rather then later. After the Dawning, she started zeroing in on their bond more, starting to realize why Tamsin couldn't ignore it and becoming frustrated that they really couldn't act upon anything with the blonde's curse.

"Yeah but…he said there was someone there who wanted to talk to me. Something about it being a small world." Bo still raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Bo…last time someone wanted to talk to me and not kill me? I ended up running through a dark forest and getting cursed. Obviously, I don't have the best track record with this kind of stuff."

"Well I'll be with you this time. We've gotta give Trick that card anyway. Maybe Vi can help us track it with some weird gypsy magic detector or something." Bo replies as Kenzi hops up from her chair.

"Yes! I could use a brewski after all that meditating."

* * *

The trio entered the Dal to see it bustling with activity. Several drunken Fae littered the bar, enjoying a laugh as the usual Gaelic music created a light-hearted atmosphere. They notice Trick's assistant behind the bar, obviously covering for the night meaning Trick had planned to be in the back researching for the evening.

"Guys!" They turned to the door to the back lounge, seeing Dyson waving them over with a knowing smirk. The three girls made their way to the wolf, Kenzi only stopping in a graceful twist as she stole a mug of beer off a passing waitresses tray.

"What's the big secret, D?" Tamsin questioned, obviously reading that Dyson knew the 'visitor' she had.

"Not really secret…more of a surprise." He stated, brushing off her question as he led the girls into Trick's den. As they entered, they immediately heard laughter coming from Trick's vault. Obviously from both the Blood King, and what sounded like the deep raspy voice of a woman. It sounded almost like a distant memory to the blonde, but she couldn't put the pieces together from simply the sound of laughter.

Violca was laying upside down on Trick's couch, her legs up over the back and her head falling off of the seat as her hair fell in waves to the floor, her piercing green eyes stuck in one of Trick's old texts. At everyone's entrance she looks away from the ancient language she was deciphering and glares at Kenzi.

"Oh don't gimme that look Vi! I meditated today." Violca rolls her eyes, earning Kenzi's reaction of sticking her tongue out at her cousin before taking another long drink from her beer.

"So, what's going on Vi? Whose Trick with?" Bo asks as she flops down onto the chair facing the couch. Tamsin follows subconsciously, leaning her forearms on the top of the chair above Bo. Her gaze, however, never moves away from Trick's vault and the muffled voices and occasional laughter. It all sounded so familiar to her.

"Well! I think I might have found a little step in breaking Tamsin's curse. It's just a start, but we needed one to go off of anyways." Bo nodded at Violca's news, not getting her hopes up quite yet as they had been searching to only find dead ends for two weeks now.

Tamsin and Dyson had used some Fae contacts from both sides to find the right kind of guys for Bo to try and beat some info out of…but no luck. Violca talked to a few Sorceresses she knew but had to be careful not to mention exactly who she wanted information on. Showing an interest in black Sorcery lead many to believe that you were turning down the wrong path…and mentioning the Black Souled Sorceress herself meant that you may be starting to follow in her footsteps. That, along with Tamsin wanting to remain anonymous so Emilina didn't get any tips that they were searching for a cure—also so she wouldn't know that Tamsin had found Bo—meant that they weren't able to get too far.

"Ah…some things never change." Trick stated as he saunters out of his vault with a smile on his face that simply grows when he sees that Bo, Kenzi and Tamsin have arrived, "Thought I heard you girls out here."

"Yeah, what's the big news, Trickster?" Kenzi questions as she hops up onto a table, swinging her legs back and forth while taking another swig from her mug.

"Yeah, 'Trickster'," A raspy, teasing chuckle can be heard from the vault as a woman joins in the conversation with everyone in the room. She walks up next to Trick and bumps his shoulder with her arm in an affectionate way showing they had been friends for a long time. Tamsin freezes in shock as she takes in the woman's appearance. Her wild, reddish hair falls down to her shoulders, tickling the leather and studs of her favorite jacket. She can see the belts hiding blades beneath the sides of the jacket, similar to how the blonde wears them, always ready to surprise her enemies. The confident smirk on the woman's gracefully aged face along with the scars and rings marring the woman's hands—scars and rings that she remembers as mementos of each of the greatest battles that this woman had played a part in, "what's the big news?"

"What….A-Acacia?" Tamsin stutters out, her eyes wide and glossed over in shock, as though she doesn't believe her own eyes. Her thoughts were confirmed when she saw the woman before her flick her wrist out, sending a small blade sailing at Tamsin. The blonde caught it with ease and a smile on her face as Bo's reflexes kicked in, the Succubus moving in a blur to stand in front of Tamsin, her own knife drawn in defense to the strange woman who dared threaten Tamsin's life in front of her.

"Oh, good. You actually keep your guard up like I taught you. Although with your bodyguard here…" Tamsin's smile grew along with the twinkle in her eye as she laid a hand on Bo's shoulder, telling her warrior that it was okay. Bo's confusion rose as she slowly lowered her weapon, sheathing it back to her thigh but never taking her eyes off the still mysterious woman as she continued to speak. "I seem to remember teaching you to always strike back."

"Yeah, well you also taught me to respect my elders." Tamsin replies in a snarky tone, but her smile never fading as Acacia scoffs at the younger woman's reply.

"You cheeky little bitch! Some things _really_ never change…get your ass over here!" the elder woman said, prompting Tamsin to approach her and pull her into a tight embrace.

"Did I miss something?" Bo deadpans as Tamsin takes a step back from her embrace, a smile still on her face as she holds her hand out for Bo to join them. The Succubus threads her fingers with Tamsin's, still weary of this mystery woman.

"Bo, this is Acacia. She's my mentor, and taught me everything I know." Bo's eyes widened in surprise, she was finally meeting someone from Tamsin's past. Obviously someone who meant a lot to the blonde as well, she wasn't sure if she'd ever see this day with how little they found on reversing the blonde's ailment.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Bo stated with a kind smile as she shook Acacia's hand, "So, if you're her mentor I take it you're a Valkyrie too?"

"Yes, Acacia was actually one of the Valkyrie's I mentioned to you a few weeks ago that fought with me in the Great War. One of the most dangerous women I've ever had the pleasure to know." Trick commented.

"Damn straight." Acacia replied with a proud smirk before Trick continued.

"But, I should probably mention Bo. Valkyrie's use the term 'mentor' in order to describe their…maternal ancestors." Trick chose his words wisely, knowing the reaction it would provoke out of his old friend. However, Bo wasn't quite catching the subtlety as her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

"Holy shit! You're Tamsin's mother?" Bo stated in shock, earning two very different reactions from the Valkyries in the room. Acacia covered her ears with a dramatic wince as Tamsin simply started to crack up.

"Ahh no. Don't use that word! It makes me feel like an old breeding machine!" the raspy voiced woman whined in what was very uncharacteristic sounding for the battle hardened woman.

"You _are_ old." Tamsin teased, receiving a rough smack across her shoulder from Acacia. Trick leaned closer to Bo to fill her in as the two Valkyries spoke amongst themselves.

"Valkyries have a very different relationship with their mothers from birth. It's not so much maternal instinct driven with loving, tender care as is common to humans. It's much more that of what a master has with their most beloved disciple. That's why Tamsin introduced Acacia as her mentor, instead of her mother. Make no mistake, it's still a very deep bond and they would easily die for each other, as well as do anything to help one another" Bo simply nods in understanding, just in time for Acacia to turn her gaze to the brunette.

"So…it's you, huh? Who woulda thought..." Tamsin smiles widely at Acacia's reaction to meeting Bo for the first time. She also noticed Bo's nerves; similar to what the blonde feels whenever she speaks with Trick. She was glad that it was her turn to laugh at her warrior speaking with their elders.

"Um...would of thought what?" Bo asks, feeling strange as the older Valkyrie seems to take in her appearance.

"That you'd look so damn much like Isabeau…It's a little eerie, yet flattering. You weren't lying, Trick." The shorter man nodded with a proud smile as Bo's eyes went wide.

"You knew my grandmother?" Bo cracked a wide smile as her voice turned into that awe-filled tone that came about whenever the conversation switched to something she could learn about her grandmother.

"Knew the bitch? Please…I gave her more then enough blessings and got in enough scraps with her to consider her my own sister. Bravest woman I ever met, your grandma. She saved my ass on more then one occasion." Acacia turned to Tamsin with a smaller, more sincere smile while still managing to keep the mirth in her eyes. "I hope you realize what you're getting yourself into Tamsin…If she's anything like the crazy little slut she's named after?" Acacia mumbles with a chuckle before seeing Bo's reaction of anger at how she regarded her grandmother.

"It's okay Bo," Trick stated with a chuckle of his own, calming Bo down, "If you knew of the relationship those two had, you'd understand that Acacia means nothing but affection when she says that. There was even a time that she thought Isabeau was meant to be her warrior."

Tamsin couldn't help but crinkle her nose in disgust at that idea. Acacia smacked the blonde, knowing exactly where her thoughts were going. "Calm down, lady! I never slept with your girl's namesake, alright? Gave her a power boost a few times and was repetitively stunned by her strength and beauty sure, but there wasn't a single soul that wasn't by her. Besides…looks like the fates thought to save the crossing of our lines for you two brats."

"What are you doing here Acacia? I mean…obviously I love seeing you after so long but there _is_ a reason that we haven't seen each other in a century." Tamsin spoke up, not wanting her mentor to be punished for coming to her aid. After all, all Valkyries were forbidden from associating with her.

"Trick gave me a call and asked for some advice on what to do with a cursed Valkyrie…all the pieces sort of fell into place and I decided to come give you guys a hand." Tamsin was humbled and happy that Acacia was there to help. The woman is the wisest and strongest she's ever known and if anyone was going to give the blonde some hope, it was her. The elder Valkyrie could still tell Tamsin's worry for her, so she laid a hand on her mentee's shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze as she spoke, "I've already lost my warrior, Tamsin. It's time that I at least get you back and help save yours."

Tamsin smiled slightly and nodded. Bo was curious, but realized that this was probably a touchy subject. According to Tamsin, when a Valkyrie's warrior dies, they spend an eternity in Valhalla with them. Yet, here Acacia was on Earth and willing to face off against Emilina with them against a direct order from Odin himself. Obviously this was a story for another day, and she respected that.

"So, what made you think Isabeau was your warrior?" Bo decided asking this question was safer, and could potentially lead to some interesting tales about her grandmother. Acacia smiled at Bo's curiosity. Trick had warned her about how much Bo loved hearing stories of the late Isabeau, but these were some of the happiest memories of her lifetimes. She had no problem with a little story time.

"Really Bo? You wanna hear about how our ancestors had a thing for each other? How is this not giving you the creeps?" Tamsin stated with a shiver down her spine.

"I wanna hear it, just because it's bugging Detective Tammers over here!" Kenzi teased, "Vi, conjure us some popcorn, this should be good."

"Don't make me come over there, Squirt!" the blonde tossed in Kenzi's direction.

"Hah! Bo wouldn't let you hurt me even if you actually wanted to." The Russian girl replies with her tongue stuck out in victory. Tamsin simply rolls her eyes.

"I could go for a good story." Dyson comments as he leans against one of Trick's bookshelves. He was starting to come to terms with the fact that what he had with Bo was going to have to be platonic. But he still wouldn't mind hearing a story or two of the woman who tamed the Blood King and stood as the martyr that brought peace to the Fae.

"Lemme tell you…we'd be here for years if I went through all the shit that Isabeau and me got into," Acacia makes herself comfortable in the chair that Bo had vacated. Violca turns herself right side up on the couch and scoots over to make room for Bo and Tamsin, "She was quite the nomadic warrior before she met Trick. She hated the idea of her entire existence being around just her urges. She saw other Succubi that simply floated around from feed to feed. Hiring themselves out for their powers of persuasion but never having an actual purpose. Feeding made her strong, stronger then some of the largest warriors of her time. She realized her potential, unlike so many others of her kind. She was a visionary."

Tamsin was entertained by the idea of someone who earned such respect and praise from Acacia. She knew from personal experience it took a lot to impress the woman. Bo simply sits dumbfounded with a dorky expression to coincide with the awe she feels at someone's description of her grandmother. It gives Bo so much more hope that there was a way to live, not a slave to her hunger, the same way that Isabeau had found to live, as well.

"I met her just near a deserted battlefield. The fighting had ended only hours ago and both sides retreated. I heard a scream through the trees and darted after it, afraid someone had crossed one of the armies along the roads and was in trouble. I was a little late to the party, by the time I got to the road, Isabeau was knocking a bandit on the back of his head, sending him to the ground with three others already lying in the grass. She turned to help a father and three children out of the brush, helped them back to their wagon and ushered them on.

"I saw another bandit, an archer, up in the trees with his bow aimed right for her as she had her back turned. I yelled for her to duck, just in time for the arrow to miss her head and me to throw a dagger into his throat. We were inseparable from then to the day she died…I took her to Valhalla myself." Acacia finished with a sad smile. Yes, she still saw her best friend from time to time, but it was different then when they could get into trouble together in life as the elder Valkyrie still had responsibilities to take care of on this plane. She chuckles before continuing in a more light-hearted tone, "The little bitch hasn't aged an hour and loves to screw with me about how I'm getting old."

"I'll never forget at our vow ceremony when the tale you told of her was that you thought you had bonded." Trick stated with a smile at the memory. Acacia simply rolled her eyes, realizing she probably was never going to live this down.

"I thought a Valkyrie's bond was instant?" Bo questioned.

"It is. I was foolish and still young, only barely at the tail end of my first century when I met her. I did have a strong bond with Isabeau, it was purely one of sisterhood and honor, but it wasn't a bond of Guardianship. And hey! I had to top that Leprechaun idiot's story, didn't I?" Acacia tossed in Trick's direction. It was tradition that when at a vow exchanging ceremony the closest of the betrothed will share a tale of how worthy the couple is of one another. Acacia couldn't think of a better way of explaining Isabeau other then she was amazing enough to trick a Valkyrie.

"I'm telling you though, she coulda fooled Freyja into thinking she was bound to her," Acacia turns to Tamsin, "You see how beautiful this one is?" Acacia quirks her head in Bo's direction, making the brunette blush as Tamsin smiles in affirmation, "Now imagine her existing in the old times, just like that, before beauty products, functional showers and plastic surgery. _Nobody_ looked that good. Ever. But Isabeau always did." Bo's blush deepened as Kenzi and Tamsin chuckled and Trick simply nodded, confirming the tale of his late wife's beauty. "Add in how virtuous she was and the Griffin heart that beat in her chest. I almost wish she really was my warrior, but the Fates are funny like that. You two are gonna be destined for some crazy shit."

Acacia's comment turned the campy conversation heavy for a moment before she turned to Dyson, "Hey wolf man, be a doll and get us a round? I got me a story to tell before the baby Succubus' eyes pop out of her head in anticipation. This was a few decades before we met Trick and about…what? Two centuries before the Great War?" the Blood King nodded as Dyson exited the room to bring a round.

"Alright…so we were helping defend a large village that was being attacked. It was a farming community, but the soil was enchanted by the Gods and brought about a bountiful harvest each year. A coalition of Warlords wanted the land to feed their armies and they were gonna take it by force. Isabeau and I got a little army for ourselves together to defend the land…"

* * *

Tadaaaa! :D

I wanna take this moment to apologize for kind of just doing a fly by of the Dawning. Yes...it was way too built up in the show but honestly? I had no clue how to make a massive mind fuck with it like they did. It's not really relevant to my story anyway beside the overview I did.

Also, Acacia thinking Isabeau was her warrior was my salute to the time during the end of S3 when people were freaking out that while we're shipping Valkubus...they were gonna end up sisters or something. But! We cool guys. Fo sho no family relations here.

For my end of chapter question...who wants a super fun and action packed special flashback chapter of Isabeau and Acacia? :D Not lying, I really wanna write it, and there were a few little things I want to toss in that will help later in the story. But, if everyone is like "Uhhh no..." then I don't want you all to wait for the next chap to be disappointed. If yes...what do you all see Isabeau's weapon of choice on the battlefield to be?


	8. Chapter 8

I just...I just love you guys. Really, really I do, so much that it can't be healthy :) Thank you thankyouthankyouthankyou! Ya'll broke 150 reviews, and life is INSANITY! It's very humbling that alot of you consider this one of your favorite Valkubus fics. I even saw one comment on tumblr in the Valkubus tag and I was like :O!

Now, I'm going out of town for a couple days, so the update might be mid to late next week :/ Sry! But I'm not going anywhere, too many plot bunnies and too large of a break between season 3 and 4!

So, this one is for you guys! A happy medium for what I asked last chap, and it works better for the story as a whole lol. We gettin places people! Lemme know what you think ;)

* * *

A Warrior's Bond – Chapter 8

"Oh come on! Don't stop there, what happened next?" Kenzi was bouncing in her seat on the floor in front of the couch that was still occupied by Vi, Bo and Tamsin. Acacia's tales of her and Isabeau's antics had raptured her.

"Calm down, baby gypsy!" Acacia snarked at the girl with a roll of her eyes, "Where the hell was I?"

"Running through the forest after you stole a map from that warlord's camp." Violca replied, just as entertained by the stories as her cousin, although trying to contain herself.

"Right! Right, so anyways. I got blades with me, just a couple throwing knives. I'm going full blast through the trees and I hear these noises behind me—"

_The bright, ancient sun shines down through the leaves of the forest, lighting up the rich, untouched landscape of the old times. The only sign of life being the plants, a few random animal tracks, and the footprints left behind as Acacia's silver-plated leather greaves crunch down into the soft, woodland soil._

* * *

_The elder Valkyrie looks to be a spitting image of Tamsin in her younger years of servitude to the Norse gods. The only differences appear to be the solid, icy blue eyes that sparkle with danger and the deep strawberry blonde hair that reflects the sunlight, looking as though they were flames rushing behind her as she sprints through the forest. A silver breastplate intricately decorated in Valkyrie fashion with feathers and knotted designs protects her chest. It connects to her shoulder guards, a collection of more silver feathers laid across from her collar to her upper arms. Similarly designed bracers protect her forearms and a short, black leather battle skirt adorned with silver studs fall from below the waist of her exposed abdomen. Her only weapons remain as a small number of throwing daggers and curved blades belted to her thighs and biceps—even so she is severely under armed._

_The Valkyrie doesn't need to look back to know she is being followed by a few goons from the camp she just looted. However, when she hears a faint whistling noise of a weapon cutting through the air she skids to a stop and leans back against a tree, her pursuers behind her. After a moments delay, a well-aimed arrow pierces the tree trunk._

"_Shit," Acacia pants out as she chances a glance behind her. She sees four figures off in the distance, still too far away to make out well enough to know what she's up against. She turns forward with a huff, "Where's a slutty distraction when you need her."_

_She draws a throwing dagger from her thigh and takes a deep breath, listening for her pursuers. Satisfied that they had approached close enough, she spins around the tree, swinging her arm to send the blade sailing through the air, piercing one of the soldiers directly through his black leather studded chest guard. Acacia smirks and jaunts backwards to take in the three other men charging for her. She turns and takes off full speed through the trees again._

_The Valkyrie ducks as two more arrows are sent flying to her head, the soldiers were gaining on her since she allowed them to catch up to take one out. The strawberry blonde takes a hard right, and sprints forward. Her frustration rising in the fact that she couldn't fight back without her weapons that she was told to leave behind._

"'_If you take them you'll just get into trouble' she says…'Don't worry I got your back' she says..." Another arrow sails past Acacia's head as she rants, cutting through strands of her hair, far too close for comfort. She stops in her tracks in shock, turning to see her attackers now coming at her from three angles, "Damn it, Isabeau!" she curses before fumbling back into a sprint._

_Acacia darts between the trees, ducking arrows and trying to put more distance between her and her oncoming attackers. At this point she was losing hope that Isabeau had a master plan. That hope was officially gone when the Valkyrie was forced to stop in her tracks at what was a wall of three fallen tree trunks. The trunks stretched on too far for her to run around safely with the soldiers on her heels and were too tight together for her to find space to crawl through or over without being turned into Swiss cheese by the archer following her._

_She turns, her eyes wild in both frustration and worry as the soldiers slowly close the distance between them. The archer directly in front of her, his bow raised and aimed right between the Valkyrie's eyes. Smirking from both sides of the archer, two more warriors started towards Acacia, one swinging his sword at his side, loosening his shoulder while the other held up a battle axe, ready to bare down in a killing blow._

"_Don't suppose I can talk you boys down either, huh?" Acacia gave as her last attempt to distract the warriors. None of them backed down, fully ready to strike down the Valkyrie, "Fine. Just remember that you asked for it…Thanks a lot Isabeau." Acacia mumbles out the end of her sentence as she draws her two curved throwing blades, holding them through the loop by her index finger. There is one last lull in the confrontation, the soldiers waiting to see if the Valkyrie was planning on making the first strike._

_Acacia heard the crack of a bowstring and the whistle of an arrow cutting through the air. She ducks and clenches her eyes shut, hoping to hear the 'thunk' of the arrow into the trunks behind her and praying to Odin that it didn't pierce her own skin. She hears the arrow make contact along with a groan and the sound of a body falling to the ground. Acacia cracks an eye open to see the axe bearing soldier before her with an arrow sticking out from one of his eyes, the other two soldiers looking around in shock and terror, not knowing where the ambush came from._

"_Told you I had your back, didn't I?" The Valkyrie looks up to the source of the voice where she sees Isabeau on one knee atop the highest fallen tree trunk, a bow in her hand and a smirk on her face. _

_Isabeau's long deep brown hair blew about her shoulders in the breeze, the light breaking through the trees highlighting the features of her beauty and the steely pale color of her eyes. Somehow, she managed to have a curvaceous form while also being athletic and strong, much like that of her future granddaughter. The resemblance is uncanny between the two, especially in Isabeau's youth before she ruled with the Blood King centuries from now._

_Acacia chuckled to herself a moment too soon. Isabeau had given away her position and the enemy archer capitalized on his distracted target, launching his own arrow in her direction. While missing any kind of fatal blow, the arrow was still lodged in Isabeau's upper arm, causing the Succubus to yelp out in pain. The brunette raises her eyes, now glowing blue as she pants in pain. Her stare strikes fear in the enemy archer, causing him to lower his bow in shock. In a blur, Isabeau raises her bow one last time and sends a second arrow flying directly between the archer's eyes._

_The final warrior yells as he charges Acacia, his sword raised in a 'Hail Mary' attack. The Valkyrie steels herself as he approaches and takes a swing down for her head. She jumps and twists her body around, kicking her attacker's sword out of his hand. The now unarmed man's eyes widen in terror as he looks into the fire burning behind Acacia's eyes. She grabs him by the collar of his leather armor and pulls him forward while slashing her blade across his throat. She pays no attention as he falls to the ground in a lifeless heap; instead she turns around to see Isabeau carefully climbing down from the tree trunks._

"_You crazy little slut!" Acacia tries to be harsh, but her cracking voice gives her away as she raises her hand to help Isabeau down the last jump. The brunette winces in pain and leans back against the trunk, "I told you that you gotta get armor that actually protects you!"_

_Isabeau's skin was for the most part exposed beneath her armor so that if an enemy ever grabbed her she could easily pulse them with her powers and render them helpless. A tight, thin black fabric material stretched beneath her actual armor for some protection from the elements as well as for her own modesty—though its painted on appearance left little to the imagination. The sheer black fabric acts like modern day spandex shorts, riding from the belt at her hips and down only to the very tops of her thighs, still leaving much of her legs exposed. In one piece, the fabric stretches in a thin line up the spine of her back and the center of her abdomen. A thin band of that fabric wraps around her waist and a thicker one wraps around her chest, covering her breasts beneath her chest plate while leaving her sides lower torso for the most part exposed._

_The rest of her armor was light, only barely protecting her upper torso, front and back, in a shined bronze alloy so bright that it appeared to be gold, but still showing a fine view of a Succubus' natural assets. Her right shoulder has a heavier guard then the left, stretching to cover a larger expanse of the brunette's exposed skin similar to that of a gladiator as they protect their dominant arm more while in battle. Bracers of a matching shined alloy were strapped to her forearms and protected her shins above her leather boots. The belt that rode her hips, made out of the same shining metal, was adorned with a bright blue gemstone on the buckle that glittered in the sunlight while she had a simple sword strapped to her back._

"_Like your armor provides much protection either…besides, I saved your ass, didn't I?" the brunette chuckles out around the pain. Acacia's expression melted at the valor displayed by her dearest friend. Isabeau didn't care that she was injured…only that the Valkyrie was unharmed. "Did you get it?"_

_Acacia shakes her head to rid herself of the stupor she fell into as she reaches behind her into the belt of her battle skirt. She pulls a scroll free and nods. "Yeah, I got it. Come on, let's get you back to the village and get that thing out of you."_

"_Ugh…no way! I'm not gonna make it that far with an arrow sticking out of my arm. Just pull it out."_

"_Are you nuts!? I don't have anything to—"_

"_Acacia." Isabeau cuts the Valkyrie off mid rant. The duo's pale blue eyes stare into one another. The Succubus' lined with pain while Acacia's were outlined in guilt. The brunette's expression was soft as she tried to calm the Valkyrie down and make her realize that she didn't blame her. Her voice was tender as she spoke, "I trust you with my life. Please."_

_Acacia swallowed the lump in her throat as she nodded swiftly. She hands the brunette one of the throwing knives from the belt on her arm, "Here, bite on this." Isabeau nods and clenches her teeth on the handle of the blade, then nods to Acacia that she's ready. The Valkyrie quickly snaps the feathered end off of the shaft of the arrow, causing the brunette to wince as it moves around in her arm. Acacia takes a deep breath as she helps Isabeau down to her knees so that she has more leverage and height to pull the arrow through. The Valkyrie winces at the pants and held back moans of pain coming from her friend._

"_Come on Izzy…you're okay. Ready?" Isabeau takes a breath and nods quickly as Acacia grips onto the end of the arrow that had already pierced through Isabeau's arm. "One…two…three!" On three, she yanks with all her strength to pull the shaft through as quickly as possible._

"_**Mmmfffhhggrrr!**__!" Isabeau groans out in pain as she clenches her jaw down on the hilt of the blade in her mouth. The wound starts to bleed faster now that the arrow was pulled out, Acacia covers it with her hands, applying pressure around the Succubus' arm as she releases the blade, panting with her eyes clenched closed._

"_You're okay, you're okay. I need you to hold your arm while I find some moss to pack the wound. It's bleeding a lot and—" Acacia's sentence is cut off as Isabeau reaches up, pulling the Valkyrie down to her knees in front of her. Acacia's jaw drops as she sees the Succubus open her eyes to reveal them glowing a bright blue, highlighting Isabeau's seductive stare. She opens her mouth to speak, only the words are caught in her throat as the brunette snakes her hand to the back of her neck and pulls her forward, crashing their lips together._

_Acacia's surprise fades away as she feels the pleasure coming from the Succubus pulsing her with a warm energy at the back of her neck. She winces slightly at the slight tug she feels deep inside of her. The Valkyrie's eyes shoot open in surprise at the sensations tingling through her veins as the Succubus pulls back from the kiss, a trail of bright blue chi flowing between their lips. She's met with the hungry eyes of a feeding Succubus, the smirk apparent on her lips._

_Isabeau had never fed from her. She always said that she would never make her friend do that. However…Acacia couldn't say that she minded the feelings running through her. Not to mention it was better then standing guard outside a shack while Isabeau fueled up with some sleaze she had picked up at the Inn. After all, Valkyrie's were meant to keep great warriors strong, right?_

_Isabeau's eyes flashed in fear as she saw Acacia's expression start to become dazed. She pushed the Valkyrie away and scooted herself back, putting distance between them. The brunette panted, trying to collect herself from the brief loss of control._

"_Shit…shit shit shit!" Isabeau repeated, seeing Acacia slumped back on the ground unconscious. The Succubus crawled forward, afraid that she had drained her friend too much. She hated when her instincts kicked in like that…she always told herself that she'd never feed from Acacia like that against the Valkyrie's will. It made her feel like a monster, "Come on Acacia! Wake up!" she shook the strawberry blonde's shoulders and lightly slapped her cheek, earning no reaction._

"_No…not you." A tear ran down the Succubus' cheek as her eyes glowed blue again around the anguish in them. She felt her muscles tighten and her Succubus side take over. She leaned forward with hooded eyes, robotically as her protective instincts for the Valkyrie kick in. Isabeau breathes out a light pink trail of chi into Acacia._

_Acacia's eyes shoot open and she gasps while siting up quickly, panting to catch her breath whilst taking in her surroundings. Isabeau's worried expression never fades away as she puts a hand on the Valkyrie's shoulder while the other touches her cheek, making sure she's okay._

"_Oh Gods, I'm so sorry Acacia! When I'm hurt it just sort of…takes over and—" A tear escapes Isabeau's eyes, running down her cheek as she is overtaken by remorse for crossing that line she tried to set with her friend._

_Acacia had collected herself enough to be aware of what was going on. As far as she could tell, Isabeau had just fed from her to heal—and since it's been a while since her friend had fed at all, she took too much. She was blacked out for a while, but then she felt this sudden rush of energy, waking her up. She knew that she needed to say something to calm down the hyper-emotional Succubus before her, but the words were caught in her throat. She couldn't drag her eyes away from Isabeau's expression, how even as she cried she was still stunningly beautiful and brave._

"_I know…I'm a monster." The brunette states with a quiver in her voice as she looks away, not able to meet her friends gaze. Those words were what finally broke Acacia from her daze. The Valkyrie lifts her hand to Isabeau's cheek, gently pulling her gaze back to her own to show the slight, amazed smile on her face._

"_You're not a monster, Isabeau." The Succubus simply sighs, her shoulders falling into a slump._

"_How can you say that after I just almost sucked the life out of you? You could have died Acacia!" she was becoming more hysterical as she spoke. Her and the strawberry blonde had begun traveling together to have each other's back, and here she was sticking a knife into hers and using her for a personal first aid kit. That was the last thing that Isabeau wanted Acacia to think she needed her for. _

_Truth be told, the brunette kept a distance from everyone since leaving her clan. She hated the lifestyle of a Succubus and wanted something more. But her nature could turn anyone near her into a quick snack and lay, not to mention kill someone if she lost control of her hunger. She didn't want to come to that with Acacia. She felt a strong bond of trust and sisterhood with the Valkyrie. They both believed in the same things and their personalities meshed well for an entertaining journey through the countryside. But now Acacia had seen what she was capable of first hand, she wouldn't be surprised if the Valkyrie ran away to Valhalla just to escape the monster that Isabeau knew she was._

"_Yeah…but I'm still breathing by the feel of it." Acacia teases with a small smile. "And if I remember right, you saved my ass and gave me some chi back, since when could you do that?" Isabeau smiled shyly and blushed as she looked down._

"_I don't know…I was really upset when you weren't waking up. The Succubus just took over and, well, saved you I guess. I never thought I could give chi like that, I figured that all I did was take it."_

"_Well, apparently not. And if it was your instinct to save me, then obviously you're not a monster. Monsters don't have friends that save each other's ass as often as we do." Isabeau finally chuckles at Acacia's logic, "Plus…Not exactly complaining if that's the way I'm meant to die. I can think of a lot worse things then 'Succubus kiss'." Isabeau smacks the Valkyrie's shoulder, embarrassed at the comment, "Damn, a shy Succubus? That just seems so wrong…"_

"_Watch it 'Cacia. I'm hyped up on Valkyrie chi, I could so beat your ass right now." The brunette teased as she stands, offering her hand to help Acacia to her feet. The Valkyrie runs her thumb over where the arrow was previously sticking out of Isabeau's arm, not even a scratch marring her skin._

"_Yeah, and not even wounded anymore," She lifts her gaze to meet the Succubus', sincerity pouring out of her tone, "You're okay, right?"_

"_Better then ever actually," The brunette smiles widely, feeling the energy still coursing through her veins from Acacia's chi, "Your chi is really…I don't know, it's not like any I've ever tasted before. It's a lot stronger." The brunette was curious, but Acacia simply nods._

"_It doesn't surprise me. My mentor told me that one of the blessings a Valkyrie can give is sleeping with a warrior, multiplying their strength. You literally just pulled out my sexual energy. Congrats, Izzy. You've been blessed by a Valkyrie." Acacia teases with a chuckle. Instead of making the Succubus blush like she had planned, Isabeau pulls her into a bone-crushing embrace. It takes the Valkyrie off guard for a moment, until a small smile pulls at her lips and she returns the embrace with the woman she had come to know as her sister._

"_Thank you, 'Cacia. For sticking by me no matter what."_

* * *

"Aawweeee!" Kenzi cooed while hugging a pillow to her chest, "You guys sound like me and BoBo! She just sucked my chi for the first time after her Dawning. Weird sauce…lemme tell ya but I kinda get why everyone fights over her." The Succubus rolls her eyes and leans forward to smack Kenzi playfully on the back of the head.

"Can't really complain, you deserved that." Violca comments with a smirk as Kenzi simply shrugs, knowing it was worth it.

"I guess being a good kisser runs in your family. I figured out I was bonding to you when you fed from me the first time." Tamsin teases Bo with a nudge to her shoulder. The Succubus looks down, a blush crawling across her cheeks much to Kenzi's amusement.

"Oh Em Gee! Is the Wonder Snatch blushing?!" the little Sorceress shouts, bouncing in her seat with a wide smile.

"What! No!" Bo throws a pillow at Kenzi, of course not going off unpunished. The Russian girl jumps up from her spot and tackles Bo on the couch, both of the girls falling to lie down on Tamsin's lap. The blonde tries to wiggle out from beneath them but gets caught in the crossfire.

The three end up rolling around on the floor, Violca being brought into the chaos of playful hair pulling, tickling and light smacks. Acacia simply raises her eyebrow and looks up to meet Trick's gaze. The Blood King shrugs with a smile as though this happened all the time while Dyson simply smiled to himself. The elder Valkyrie could almost see his tail wagging wanting to jump into the dog pile…pun always intended.

"I could get used to being with this bunch. They make me look sane." Acacia rasps with a throaty chuckle.

"_Stop!_" Tamsin shouts as she sits up, tossing everyone that had pinned her down aside. She adjusts her jacket and rolls her neck. "Sorry. Someone pulled my hair and that's crossing a line."

"Di-va." Kenzi and Violca sing-song, earning a glare from the blonde.

"Alright, fun and joking aside," Trick states as he tosses an opened book out on the coffee table for everyone to look at, "Let's get back to why Acacia is here in the first place."

Everyone leans over his shoulder to inspect the pages opened in the tome. Much of the writing is in an ancient language, the only things discernable are the colored sketches next to each description. They appear to be types of energy in every color and shape imaginable.

"What are we looking at Trick?" Dyson questions.

"Well, these are the different types and classifications behind a Sorceress' ethereal magic and how it manifests when they channel their powers. You see there is a wide diversity among Sorcerers and what their abilities are most powerful for. Power, love, passion, clarity, intuition…these are only a handful of what the colors of an energy manipulator's aura could mean. The shape and form that it takes lays a hand to how that person is meant to channel their energy and the ways that it is best used for."

"For example, the orange of my aura represents optimism and hope. The wispy form it takes represents fluidity. If you look at it at a skill set standpoint, my energy can be used for most anything, but there's no single field where I can trump someone that excels in it." Violca explains, earning a nod from Trick.

"Alright…so what are Emilina's?" Bo asks, her determination giving her voice a steely undertone.

"Black is the color of mystery and soullessness. The coldest of spirits fuel her power. And I'm assuming the smoky, sludgy material I pulled out of Tamsin is how she channels it?" Violca continues in Tamsin's direction, needing confirmation to continue her hypothesis. The Valkyrie takes a deep breath, seeing flashes of the thick, murky black smoke that cursed her on that night.

"Yeah. It's this thick, dense cloud that…literally drips off it's so thick." Tamsin's voice falters as fear creeps through her bones as she pictures the black murky cloud that spread through the air around Emilina as she sealed the curse.

"I was afraid of that," Trick flips the page showing an illustration of the murky black power, "A murky cloud signifies the energy is all consuming. It feeds off of what it touches to add to its strength. This shape is almost always paired with a darker aura of a power hungry Sorcerer who doesn't bare mind to the balance, only power."

"Then where is our advantage here?" Acacia is the next to speak, a battle ready tone as she takes in the information, "Sounds like our only hope is a white Sorcerer…and you know as well as I do that one of those hasn't existed in a millennia."

"White Sorcerer?" Dyson deadpans, the idea sounding ridiculous.

"One whose power is pure white and it manifests in a nearly blinding beam of light. It's purity and power chases away any kind of ill-will or despair. Easily they could burn away any curse placed with black magic with a simple touch." Trick reiterates.

"Well, we don't have one of those and I don't plan on waiting on one to show up." Tamsin deadpans, frustrated that all this has so far gotten them nowhere. If Violca's power wasn't strong enough to overpower Emilina's then she needed to know what kind of power she needed to hunt down.

"True. But we may just have the next best thing." Trick smiles as he walks back to a desk, retrieving the carved wooden box that they had stored the black magic that had poisoned Tamsin. He opens the lid, causing the room to flinch at what could possibly crawl out of the little box. After seeing no apocalyptic consequences, they peak into the box to see the murky black energy floating calmly, but trapped within the bindings of bright purple ribbons wrapping around it, bright orange sparkled wisps laying a thin skin over the two magics, keeping it contained.

"Holy shit!" Bo hollers, spinning her head to face Kenzi only to see the young Russian with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"Violca's energy may be assisting overall…and it may not be destroyed, but the black aura is completely contained." Trick narrates with a small smile. Kenzi's mouth closes as she swallows the lump forming, barely able to squeak out one simple word.

"How?"

Dyson turns the pages, trying to find Kenzi's aura combination. "Purple is the color of imagination and dreams. Energy manipulators who channel this color draw from the limitless possibilities and ideas of what is around them. Even when hope is broken, everyone still holds their imagination at some base level and even in unconsciousness people dream, making the fuel virtually limitless for this power."

"Damn…who woulda thought?" Tamsin states, impressed at the information.

"Hang on a second!" Kenzi waves her arms, stopping everyone before they start coming to conclusions she isn't ready for. "I've dealt with this 'Holy shit, Kenzi's got super powers!' thing pretty damn well so far. But now you're telling me that I'm the one who has to show down with the scary, soul-less bitch?"

"No! No, no. That's not it Kenz," Violca quickly interjects, placating the Russian girl, "Purple is a very rare aura color, like Dyson said it's fueled by dreams and imagination. The things that your abilities could do are literally limitless and unheard of. Plus, the way you channel it?" Violca pauses, motioning to the bright, glowing ribbons of energy wrapped around the black magic in Trick's box.

"You mean the freaky energy strips?" the icy eyed girl was calmer now. Her panic fading into timid curiosity, as though she was preparing for a bomb to drop any second.

"Yes, notice how Violca's energy is only as bright as yours in a few concentrated sparkles within the wisp. Those are concentrations of pure undiluted energy. Your entire manipulated power is a bright pure power source, something that is nearly unheard of and usually difficult to control," Trick explains, confusing Kenzi. She had never had too much trouble controlling her spirit energy the few times that she had tried to willingly channel it, "Now, while it is pure energy, it's also controlled into the ribbons that you can bend to your will. Completely in control of what is uncontrollable. Kenzi, these strands are virtually unbreakable and, if I'm not mistaken, will never fade away or dissipate so long as you exist as a conduit for imagination and dreams to fuel it."

"So…what does that mean for Tamsin's curse?" Bo asks the million-dollar question.

"Well…I'm not sure yet. But learning this about Kenzi's power could very well be a strong start to how we plan to address the situation." Trick states while rubbing his neck to break the kinks that had formed from hours of research. While this revelation probably didn't seem like much, it was a good, sturdy stepping stone.

"Thank you Trick. It means a lot that you're even doing this at all." Tamsin speaks with sincerity to the Blood King.

"Well! If nothing is getting done this second, then I suggest we enjoy the perks of being close with the barkeep. Come on Tamsin, there's so much to tell you!" Acacia sighs dramatically while tossing an arm over the blonde's shoulder."

"Well in that case, I call a pool match of the century! Gypsy badasses verses the super Fae." Kenzi and Violca bump fists as they exit Trick's study, Dyson and Bo simply smirk and follow behind them.

* * *

Only a few hours had passed but it seemed to be days. The Dal's patrons were starting to file out little by little as the hour became later, but the 'Happy Sunshine Gang' felt no need for rest as their little party raged on.

Pool was getting serious, as Kenzi was betting her boots and Bo was betting one of her kimonos. Dyson and Violca simply stood as innocent bystanders to their partners' competitive nature.

Tamsin and Acacia are perched at the bar, exploding in laughter. Tamsin is doubled over, holding onto the bar for support while Acacia is leaning over it, clutching her mug.

"And—and then Tecumseh turns around completely _wasted_ from that maple syrup whiskey I brought." Acacia stutters out around her laughter. Moments pass and Tamsin can't help but try and remember a time when she felt so care free. She hadn't seen Acacia in nearly a century, even though she knew that her mentor looked for her and tried to seek her out, she kept a distance to protect her.

"Oh, Tecumseh…that was one crazy ass Indian Chief behind closed doors," Tamsin commented, the two calming down from their fit of laughter, "You created quite the warrior in him, Acacia. Probably one of your best." Acacia simply smiled and looked up with an expression of revere.

"Well, you never met Isabeau."

The two Valkyries turn in their stools to face out to the bar. Acacia simply shakes her head as she watches Bo lean over the pool table and knock in the eight ball. The Succubus and Dyson both cheer at their victory while Violca and Kenzi groan and slump over the table in frustration. Acacia sighs before speaking to Tamsin again.

"They may have never existed in the same millennium…but Bo has a lot of her qualities. Seeing that now, makes me realize that I truly am doing the right thing by being here. It feels like I'm fighting for Isabeau again, and I think that's what I was always meant to do." Acacia turned in her seat to face the blonde as she continued. "I may have bonded with your father, and despite all of the horrible decisions he made that lead to his consequences as well as my own, he still gave me you. I know now that the Fates needed you for Bo, to help with the legacy she is continuing of her grandmother, even if she doesn't realize it."

Tamsin's lip quivers as her eyes gloss over slightly at Acacia's words. She blinks away the tears and takes a deep breath, "I feel like the universe was spinning in the wrong direction for the last four centuries then it suddenly shifted around Bo onto the right track." Acacia lays her hand over Tamsin's, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I know. Listen Tamsin, if the Fates have twisted two Valkyries into this girl's corner? Let's just say that we're in for a hell of a ride." The blonde nods, determination sparkling in her eye to keep Bo safe at all costs. Her face scrunches in confusion as she looks up at Acacia.

"Wait…we?"

"Bitch, did you think I was gonna let you have all the fun?" The elder Valkyrie states with a smirk, causing a similar expression to stretch across the blonde's face as she continues, "Now, that said, I think I may have something to help her along the way."

Acacia stands from her stool and motions with her head for Tamsin to follow her back into Trick's study. The blonde raises her eyebrows and follows, curious as to what kind of thing Acacia had up her sleeve. As she tries to catch up to her mentor, Tamsin runs directly into another person crossing her path. The two almost fall to the ground, but keep one another steady. The Valkyrie lifted her head with a scowl, fully prepared to chew out whatever idiot clearly needed to watch where they were going, but her words are lost at the sense of familiarity she feels as she sees the young woman before her.

She's fairly confident that she'd never met this girl before, but there was something about her. Definitely not an attraction, although she couldn't say that she didn't acknowledge the girl's beauty. Her slim, athletic build leans to the fact that this girl is most definitely a warrior, yet her simple black tank top and ripped, faded skinny jeans leading down to her worn in Chuck Taylors give her a calm and not on edge appearance. There is also a long, golden chain around her neck with a golden swirl charm and a white, clouded stone set in the center. Again, the necklace seems familiar but no dice.

The girl is fairly tall, close in height to Tamsin herself. As she sees the girl brush her fingers back through her long, straight, jet-black hair to push it out of her face, she notices the girl's high cheekbones, similar to her own. Her tan skin gives her a darker appearance, but what really strikes Tamsin is the girl's piercing eyes. Their pale, yet intense color contrasts to the darker features of the girl. The blonde swears she's seen that combination before but she can't put two and two together to figure it out.

"Sorry. Must not have been watching where I was going." The mystery girl says, her voice a sweet combination of a slight rasp with a smooth, melodic alto tone. Before Tamsin can respond the girl walks away to the other end of the bar. She has no time to dwell on her thoughts before Acacia starts shouting for her to hurry her ass up.

"Deja-vu is a bitch…" She mutters as she enters Trick's study. On the table across the room, Acacia has something laid out, wrapped in a decorated cloth.

"About time!" Acacia snarks as Tamsin simply rolls her eyes.

"Alright, whatcha got for me?"

"You won't be so sarcastic when you see this." Acacia states as she unwraps the cloth, revealing a beautiful sword that takes Tamsin's breath away. The weapon is light, but obviously strong. While it's designed in similarity to a Viking sword in both length and basic elements, there were obvious intricate additions that made this weapon enchanted and forged by a Valkyrie. The hilt was long enough to be held comfortably by one hand and carved in swirled designs for grip. The metal counterweight at the bottom was encrusted with a bright blue jewel, similar to the one that Isabeau had set into the belt of her armor. The blade stretched up to a reasonable height from the golden hand guard, and was etched with intricate swirled designs all lined in a golden alloy that sparkled though no light was reflecting in it. Realizing what it was, Tamsin's heart stopped.

"Is that..."

"Rheingold? Yep. I forged this with my own two hands over two millennia ago, about a century or two before the Great War. I went to the Rhein-maidens and explained what the gold was for. They were impressed at how highly I spoke of someone I wasn't even bonded to and gave me a chunk of the Rheingold without Oden's knowledge. Obviously it wasn't enough to make the entire thing out of it, but it's enough to lay etchings across the blade itself. This sword will never go dull and can never be used against the wielder it was gifted to, or those they hold dearest in their hearts." Tamsin runs her hands in awe over the weapon.

"You gave it to Isabeau." She states instead of asking the question. It's obvious that the elder Valkyrie wouldn't trust this kind of weapon to any other person in her life.

"Yeah…I did." She replies with a smile as she remembers the day she gave it to her dearest friend.

* * *

_A rather large farming community is bustling about their village. Many are gathering weapons for the few that volunteered as a militia as well as preparing traps for the impending attack by the Warlord coalition. Isabeau was speaking with the leaders of the group of warriors that she had recruited for the fight under a tent they had fashioned. While the Warlords planned to take the harvest that the enchanted soil provided by force, the village gladly offered a place of sanctuary as well as nourishment to the volunteer army anytime they were in the valley._

_The Succubus wore her armor as she did every day, never sure when a fight was to become her in this chaotic land. A sword is strapped to her back and a dagger is belted to her thigh. She points down to the map as they came up with a strategy to use against the Coalition. The element of surprise is at their disposal, as the invading bandits hadn't bothered to send scouts to the now armored town._

_A bright, swirling vortex of light appears within the large tent, knocking up a few papers and sparking out into the air around it. The recruited warriors all shield their eyes as Isabeau simply holds down the map of the valley that they had looted from the Coalition's camp. Acacia steps out of the vortex, her body materializing along with her armor before the vortex snapped closed within itself. The three warriors look on in awe at the display of power from the Valkyrie and quickly fall to their knees. Acacia smiles widely with a twinkle in her eye and turns to Isabeau as she speaks._

"_Damn, why don't you do that whenever I come back from Valhalla?" the strawberry blonde teases as she approaches the table, holding something wrapped in an intricately designed cloth behind her back and away from Isabeau's sight._

"_Because to me you're not the Valkyrie angel that has come to guide me to Valhalla…to me you're just Acacia, my best friend the show off." She replies with a shake of her head and a sly smile, "At ease, soldiers. No one's dying on my watch." The warriors all stand, but still remain respectful to both of the warrior women in their presence._

"_Well, not as long as you finish that battle plan. When you're done, come meet me by the river?" Isabeau nods as she replaces the markers on the map she was using to illustrate her plan. Acacia steps forward, studying the plan. Isabeau's tactics, while risky and unthought of, always intrigued her as they often ended up perfectly executed with nearly no casualties. She moves two markers outwards then takes a step backwards. The three warriors' eyes all go wide and their jaws drop at the simple adjustment and how it could change the entire flow of the battle. Isabeau simply smiles and looks up with a grin._

"_Thanks, 'Cacia! We'll be done in a sec, kay?" Acacia simply nods and pushes the flap of the tent aside to exit, still keeping the cloth wrapped weapon out of Isabeau's sight. She makes her way away from the bustling villagers and warriors before unwrapping the sword to admire it. She had put days into forging the strongest of enchanted steel, etched in Rheingold, into a sword the perfect size and quality for Isabeau. It was made the same length and weight as the one the Succubus was so fond of and never went into a fight without._

_She reached the river and sat down at its edge, the sword next to her as she tossed pebbles into the water. She was getting a little nervous about what to say when Isabeau. She'd never crafted such a beautiful sword before, and what the Rhein-maidens had said to her was starting to make her think. They had never seen a Valkyrie speak so highly of someone that wasn't their warrior._

_Her warrior? Honestly she hadn't even thought about it since she met Isabeau. She didn't know what that meant exactly, she was supposed to know instantly if she met her warrior, right? So...it couldn't be Isabeau…right?_

"_Hey, sorry. There was a little girl scared about the fight, I stopped to calm her down a little." Isabeau said as her boots crunched into the rocky ground by the river. _

_Acacia looked over at her, trying to see if she felt anything. Of course Isabeau was beautiful in any light, she is a Succubus after all. But she's also brave, kind hearted, and strong. Her soul must be made out of gold if she can go from planning a battle plan to slaughter an invading army one second, to comforting a scared child the next. The Valkyrie admired all things about this woman, and would be honored if she is who she is meant to accompany through this life and the next. However, she just didn't feel that pull like she was told she was supposed to. So she simply shook off the idea and stood up to face her friend, the sword held behind her back._

"_It's alright, I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes." Isabeau quirked her eyebrow in confusion, causing Acacia to chuckle, "Come on, do you trust me?" There is a slight pause before the Succubus replies with all the affirmation in her heart._

"_With my life." Acacia's expression softens at the declaration from the brunette before a smile spreads across her face._

"_Alright, then close your eyes and don't open them until I say so."_

_Isabeau sighs and closes her eyes, feigning frustration. Acacia chuckled to herself at the sight, knowing it was an act. The Valkyrie reaches forward and takes hold of the hilt of Isabeau's broadsword strapped to her back. The brunette tenses and her brow furrows as Acacia starts to lift it from its sheath. She stops for a moment for the Succubus to relax herself. Isabeau didn't like walking around unarmed in the chaotic world that they lived in, while traveling her and Acacia got attacked a minimum of once a day by bandits or thieves—and that's not counting the fights that they pick themselves._

_Acacia draw's Isabeau's sword completely and tosses it aside. The Succubus hears the clink as the steel hits the rocky ground._

"_Hey, easy with my baby! You might be a war angel, but I can still kick your ass you know…" the Succubus pouted as she crossed her arms with a huff. Acacia chuckled as she unwrapped the sword from the cloth, tossing it aside. She held the sword out in her two hands before speaking._

"_Well you'll really kick my ass with this. Open your eyes."_

_Isabeau cracks her eyes open to see Acacia's smiling face. It's a second before she realizes that the Valkyrie is holding something out to her, not just any something, but one of the most beautiful swords she had ever seen. She gasped as her eyes went wide, jaw dropped with a tear lining her eye._

"_So…you like it then?" Acacia askes shyly, not quite knowing the answer. Isabeau was stunned and in awe of the craftsmanship shown in the blade. She lifts her hand, but didn't touch the weapon, afraid that she wasn't allowed to. "Go ahead, its yours." This comment stunned Isabeau more then before, however it did finally draw words from her._

"_Its…for me?" The Valkyrie nods and holds the sword up to her. Isabeau reaches out with a shaky hand and held onto the hilt of the weapon. The Rheingold etching flashed with a sparkle as she gripped her new weapon, causing her to jump._

"_Don't worry, that was just the enchantment sealing itself."_

"'_Cacia…Is this—" the Succubus stuttered until Acacia filled in the blank for her._

"—_Rheingold, yeah. They didn't grant me a lot, so it's just etched into the blessed steel that we use for most of our weapons from Valhalla. But it's enough for what I wanted it to do." Isabeau turns from admiring the sword to her friend, confused at what she was saying, "The blade will never go dull, and now that it's bound to you, it can never be used against you or those you care dearest for against your will."_

"_What…I…" The Succubus is at a loss for words, and suddenly becomes self-conscious at what this all meant. "Acacia, I can't accept this, it's too high an honor for someone like me."_

"_Someone like you?" Acacia questions, as she always nearly forgets how little Isabeau thinks of herself. Like she's just some lowly whore and not meant for anything else. "You mean a warrior? Someone who will comfort a little girl scared of war then go off to fight for a village of farmers who can't defend themselves with absolutely nothing in it for yourself? Someone sweet and gentle, but when the innocent are threatened can be swift and strong to stand up for them?"_

"_You speak far too highly of me, Acacia." Isabeau looked down with a blush, until Acacia laid a hand on her shoulder to bring her attention back up to her steely eyes._

"_I speak of you the way you are. You're not like anyone I've ever met, Isabeau. Of all the battles I've witnessed and been a part of, you have the strongest will of any warrior I've ever seen. But it's not just the strength you have that made me want to craft this sword for you, it's the Griffin's heart that beats in your chest. You're my best friend, Isabeau. My sister."_

_Isabeau smiles as a tear falls from her eye. She wipes it away and takes a deep breath with a nod. "Thank you, 'Cacia. Whoever is lucky enough to have you as their guardian Valkyrie is blessed by the gods."_

"_Well, I don't know about that…it means they gotta live with me." Isabeau simply laughs at her friends comment before turning and making their way back to the village to prepare for the battle to come._

* * *

Tamsin smiles at the tale, "I can't believe you had never told me stories about her before today." Acacia smiled sadly and laid an arm across Tamsin's shoulders.

"It hurt to talk about her. Besides, you didn't need to hear stories of her then, you needed to hear stories of your father and how brave of a man he was." The elder Valkyrie explained.

"Yeah, we all saw how that turned out…" Tamsin grunted out with an undertone of venom in her voice.

"Tamsin. These things happen and all for a reason. I wouldn't be here with you today if—" Acacia is cut off by the sound of breaking glass. Both turn their heads back towards the doorway to the Dal before shaking it off and returning to their conversation. "—anyway, it's not important. But I want you to give this to Bo when the time is right." Tamsin nodded as she folded up the cloth to cover the blade.

"How will I know when?" the blonde questioned, she was never good with this intuition stuff.

"You just will." Acacia replies with a knowing smile before another crash is heard along with the sounds of a struggle, "What the hell is going on out there?" the elder Valkyrie rasps out as the sounds appear to get louder along with the sounds of a few muffled shouts.

"Probably some bar fight, Dyson will throw them out." Tamsin replies with a shrug as she leans against the table nonchalantly, only for the noises to continue, "Or not."

The two allow their instincts to take over as they make their way out of the study, their guard up and ready for whatever they might see. The bar had cleared once the apparent struggle had started and the Valkyrie's take in the scene before them. Tamsin's anger rises as she sees Dyson flying back to the floor, taking a few chairs down with him as he growls and snarls. The blonde follows his line of sight to see Kenzi and Violca standing up from a similar position as the wolf, shaking their heads clear.

What really burned Tamsin, was the sight of the mystery girl she had ran into pinning Bo to the pool table by the throat. Bo was struggling, trying to kick her attacker away to no avail. Tamsin's muscles all clenched and a fire flared in her eyes as a small ring outside her pupils glowed golden for a millisecond before fading away. The piercing eyes of the girl turned to face the blonde, her expression seemed almost curious behind the effort she used to keep Bo subdued. The room went cold as Tamsin snarled lowly as she charged the fool who dared hurt her warrior.

"Bitch! Get the hell off my girlfriend!"

* * *

Quick little shoutout to Snagam80 who gave me some inspiration that I needed for a specific plotline that I figured up. They are kinda the brains behind this 'Mystery Girl' and deserve several interwebz cookies for how helpful they were in bouncing ideas back and forth. The main inspiration in the girl's appearance, as inspired by the fabulous actress that they had introduced me to, Nadia Bjorlin. Seriously, she's fabulous.

Now! Question of the chapter...well I don't really have a specific one but I want to know what kind of hijinks you would be entertained to see our lovely ladies and their friends get into? Seriously. I loves me some inspiration so bring it on!

peace and love,

InsertCleverThoughtHere


	9. Chapter 9

Yeeeeaaaaahhhh! Sry, this one was tough. I had to get in the head of that mystery girl while still keeping her a mystery? Weirdness...ANYWAYS! You guys are more amazing whenever I toss one of these beautiful chaps out into the world. I love you, I really and truly do. I love you even more when you review :D

Oh! And I just wanted to say that this review- "Guest: god dammit, now I ship Acacia and Isabeau" freakin made my day! I started cracking up... and then someone made a thing on Tumblr of what they pictured Acacia and Isabeau as and i'm just like :O! Really, ya'll fabulous!

So without further ado, chapter 9! Sorry for the wait, hopefully we don't have to worry about it again :) Lemme know what ya'll think!

* * *

A Warrior's Bond – Chapter 9

Tamsin charges forward, leaning down to tackle the girl down at her abdomen. The two go crashing down, taking a few chairs with them—the blonde made a mental note to apologize to Trick for it later. The girl knocks Tamsin back with a swift elbow to her stomach, knocking the wind out of the Valkyrie as she rolled to her feet.

"Ooohhhh…Scary Eyes is in for it now!" Kenzi snarked out with a glare as she stood to her feet, reaching next to her to the candle flickering on the table. She lets the flames tickle her fingers and ignite over her skin. The Russian girl lifts her hand as it slowly engulfs her skin, showing how far she's come in controlling her power. She snaps her fingers, allowing a spark of the flames to fly from her own hand into Violca's direction as she stood. The green eyed gypsy catches the fire and lets it grow across her hands in a flash, showing her experience with literally playing with fire as she glares at their attacker, still kneeling on the floor looking around for her next move.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Violca sneers as she winds her arm back and chucks forward a ball of fire, the flames fizzling and leaving a small trail as it sails through the air. The assailant's eyes widen in shock before she dives under a pool table to shield herself from the oncoming flares being thrown her way by the gypsy girls as Kenzi joins in on their supernatural dodge ball game.

"Hey! Easy on the tables, their antiques." Trick calls from his place behind the bar. He may be one of the most powerful Fae of the realm, but his abilities certainly aren't physical enough to aid in this fight.

Kenzi and Violca wince at Trick's scolding and allow the flames to extinguish from their hands, taking a step back for the brawlers of the gang to take the next wave. The mystery girl rolls out from under the table and scurries to her feet in a defensive stance, never taking her eyes off everyone before her. Bo sits up from the table while rubbing the soreness from her neck, "Did you really think that you could take all of us on alone?" she pulls a dagger from her boot, holding it out to the girl with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, "especially unarmed?"

"Who said I was unarmed?" the attacker teases as she takes a deep breath, holding her hands out, palm down to the floor. She exhales, slowly lowering her arms and allowing her hands to dissolve into a cloud of white smoke. She crosses her arms, letting the smoke trail out from her limbs and start to take form. She whips her arms back out to her sides, revealing two matching silver scimitars that had materialized from the smoke in each of her hands. Etched into the curve at the top of the blades was a swirled gold design, similar to the one that the girl wore around her neck.

"Shit…" Bo groaned as the girl lunged forward to attack. The succubus ducked and slid to the side as she avoided the swift slashes from the mystery girl's blades. Tamsin was frozen in shock at the display of power the girl showed. She turned her attention to Acacia to see her mentor in a similar state of shock. Both were broken from their trance as Dyson growled, grabbing hold of the girl's wrists before she had the chance to bare down on Bo.

"You're not the only one who always carries their weapons." He snarls through clenched teeth as he swipes his claws across the girl's abdomen, slicing through her tank top and making her yell out. The blood that escapes the wound begins to smoke, matching the power that conjured her weapons. She raises her eyes to Dyson, showing them whited out, yet still expressive of her anger and frustration. The wolf freezes and groans, the veins in his neck popping out as he attempts to avoid the girl's stare but has no luck. His eye color starts to fade to white as the wounds on the girl's stomach continue to smoke as the gashes become smaller.

Before the color completely fades from Dyson's eyes, Bo kicks the girl away and knocks her to the floor with a thud. While the slash marks still exist on her tank top, beneath it her tan skin is free of wounds. Dyson gasps and falls to his knees as the color returns to his eyes, however he appears to be drained and in pain. The Succubus puts an arm around him, checking to be sure he's okay.

"Dyson?" She asks, waiting for him to catch his breath.

"Never again…" the wolf gasps out, confusing Bo as to what he meant until he continued, "First Tamsin, now her? Never again do I look an angry girl in the eye. Only gets me into trouble." Bo chuckles out, happy that the wolf is okay and as smart assed as ever.

"You shouldn't drop your guard, Succubus." The mystery girl says as she stands, earning the attention of the two to see the girl has one of her scimitars lifted back to strike down on Bo. Dyson turns himself to be between Bo and their attacker, he clenches his eyes shut, ready for the pain he knew would be coming. A moments pause and nothing, either his death was swift and painless or…

He cracked an eye open to see that the mystery girl's wrists were bound in the air by swirled purple ribbons of energy. He hears Violca cheer and turns to see Kenzi smiling widely.

"It worked! It totally worked!" The Russian girl jumps and gives a fist pump to the air, her loss of focus allows the mystery girl to break through the bonds and turn towards her with a grunt, "Shit balls!" Kenzi covers her face in reflex to the oncoming attack only to meet a similar situation to Dyson of not feeling anything actually happening.

She opens her eyes to see Tamsin holding the girl back by her wrists. She twists them to the side, forcing the girl to drop her swords. As the metal clanks on the ground, the blades burst into a cloud of smoke before fizzling away into the air. The girl grits her teeth and brings her knee up into Tamsin's stomach knocking the air from her lungs for a second time. The Valkyrie doubles over in pain while the girl simply laughs.

"You should guard your weak spots more." She snarks out with a smirk as she takes a few slow steps forward, enjoying the moment she gained the upper hand.

"And maybe you shouldn't be so cocky." Bo sneers as she pulls their attacker back with her dagger at her throat. The girl freezes and closes her eyes in frustration. How could she be so stupid as to get snuck up on from behind, "Oh, and by the way have you seen her abs? Sooo not a weak spot." Bo finishes with a smirk.

Tamsin lifts her head, flipping her hair back revealing shadows that had crossed the planes of her face and blacked out her eyes. The girl continues to struggle as her eyes fade out to pure white in an attempt to fight off Tamsin. The blonde simply chuckles, "Your kind can't fight me off, you know that now and you wish to drop your power." The girl continues to struggle, however the color of her eyes return while her jaw clenches in frustration. Tamsin smiles wickedly, "Good…now you're going to stop struggling for Kenzi to bind you to the chair next to you." Bo roughly sits the girl down in a chair as Kenzi scurries over to bind her hands behind it with her spirit energy. "I need you to focus, Squirt, don't let her free, okay?" Kenzi nods as Tamsin lets her powers fade away with a huff as she doubles over from the exertion.

"Tamsin, are you okay?" Bo questions softly as she helps the blonde stand upright. Tamsin huffs and nods weakly with a gulp as Bo runs her fingers through her golden hair in an act of comfort, only for strands to come loose in her hands, shocking her, "What the…"

"It's you." The girl says in shock, earning Bo and Tamsin's attention. The Succubus was still confused while Tamsin simply waited to see what conclusion the girl had come to. Her piercing eyes were wide in awe as her jaw dropped at the realization the assailant had come to.

"What's me?" The blonde replies with a huff. The girl turns to Bo and studies her. She raises an eyebrow then shakes her head when she comes to yet another realization.

"Shit…you're the Unaligned Succubus aren't you?" Her tone is one of awe, as though she is in the presence of a celebrity. The girl smiles and chuckles in a happy celebration as if she wasn't bound to a chair and defenseless to the people she had just assaulted, "Fate really does bitch slap you when you're not looking." She finishes with a sly smile.

Kenzi squints her eyes with her mouth half open in confusion to the captive girl's actions, "Okay, she's missing more then a few screws. Can't we just take her down like the rest of the assassins?"

"Aren't you all the Virtuous Ones? I don't even get a chance to explain myself or—"

"Why the hell should we let you? You assaulted my friends in our place of Sanctuary. Tried to kill my granddaughter as well as any of us who would have tried to get in your way." Trick scolded in a harsh tone taken from his years on the throne. It made the rest of the gang shiver at the power he exuded and the mystery girl was no exception.

"Sanctuary, then. I plead for Sanctuary at this way station." The girl claims, earning a smirk from Tamsin as the blonde leans down to speak directly to her with a dark smirk.

"That's fine. No one was planning on letting you leave anyway. But while you're here, we can still have lots of fun." The girl's eyes go wide at the idea of being tortured to death by a no doubt pissed off Valkyrie. If she was right about who these people were, she knew that she wouldn't wish the fate of someone who harmed one of them to her worst enemies. All of the stories had spread about the Fae world about their group since the Garuda was defeated, and no one planned on disrupting their dynamic directly. One thing for certain, if you messed with one of them, you messed with all of them.

"Agalam! I wish to invoke Agalam and plead my case." The girl attempted next. This time it was Dyson who responded, his icy glare cutting through the captive girl as he asserted his alpha male presence.

"Nice try, but this isn't La Shoshain. I'm starting to agree with Kenzi…you being alive is a liability and I'm not much of a gambling man." He finished with a sneer and light growl, baring his fangs.

"Parlay?" the girl was running out of options as she half-heartedly tossed out her last idea.

"Seriously, do we look like pirates?" Violca deadpanned to the girl's apparent desperation. At first it was entertaining, now it was sad.

"Please, I will not harm anyone here, you may even keep me bound if it is your wish." The girl continues, her eyes sparkling with sincerity behind the blank expression she wears in replacement to the cold dead stare they held when she was attacking them. Tamsin was fully ready to shoot her down and begin torturing the girl to find out what she knew about Emilina. But, Bo cut her off before she could speak.

"Then talk. Just remember no funny business, or I'll sick Tamsin on you again to fight off your…whatever it is you do." Bo finishes while fighting through her lack of knowledge on what kind of Fae they were dealing with. After what she did with Dyson, she knew to keep her guard up.

"She's a Jinn, Bo." Acacia stated from her perch, now leaning against the bar near Trick. She planned to stay there to protect her old friend, as well as study the group's dynamic when in battle. She had to say that she was impressed, though a little rough around the edges they all had the potential to make a great team.

"A Jinn? Like a genie?" The Succubus ponders, imagining a wish-granting creature in parachute pants popping out of a lamp.

"You ain't never had a friend like me," The girl states with a smirk, causing Kenzi to chuckle at her sense of humor. The Russian girl sees the un-amused look on everyone else's expressions and quickly clears her throat to cover her tracks.

"Jinn are illusion Fae. They can break things down into the smoke you saw earlier and absorb it into their bodies to conjure whenever they please. That makes them feared ambush warriors among enemy clans. They cast visions of your greatest wants and desires as well as your deepest fears that stem from never achieving those desires. It's a very powerful hypnosis technique, and makes them stronger when they have people under their trance." Tamsin stated, never taking her eyes off the girl in case Kenzi's hold on her broke.

"Is that what she did to Dyson?" Bo growled out. Of course she had no place to speak, but no one deserved to be fed on against their will like that. Especially considering the pain it had left Dyson in, the wolf still appeared dazed, though he was fighting to conceal it.

"Yes, but I wish to extend my apologies to the Shifter," The girl states politely as she turns her gaze to Dyson, giving her head a slight bow in respect, "I was wounded and lost control in order to heal myself. My powers are not pleasurable in that situation and I swear I will take it in the best of my abilities to not allow it to happen again."

"Remind me again after I'm sure that you won't try to kill everyone I care about." Dyson stated, his tone not wavering. The girl simply nods in understanding.

"Fair. You are a noble man just as your wishes suggest and I commend your honor and loyalty." After a moments pause, Dyson gives a small nod to the girl, knowing she saw his desires and wishes for a moment while healing herself. The exchange also harbored a thank you for keeping it private.

"Funny, an assassin commending loyalty and honor." The girl winces at Bo's harsh words before responding.

"That's such a harsh term. I've worked as a Tracker of dark souls. People wanted for doing some of the most disgusting things you could imagine, both human and Fae. I won't lie that you are one of the tamest that I've been sent for, but I was given a file on you," She nods in Bo's direction before going on, "It showed the trail of dead lovers that you had left behind for over a decade as well as images of people you had tortured when they wouldn't submit to you."

"Hey! I won't deny my past, I didn't know what I was or how I had killed those people. But I've never tortured anyone, and I sure as hell have never done it because I couldn't get lucky for a night." Bo responds defensively, hating when people threw her past in her face.

"This I know now. What the file failed to mention was exactly who you are. You're quite the legend to people like me," The girl responds with a smile, "people who are not happy with what their nature or the rules of society dictate for them."

"Yeah, we're a regular Rocky Horror Picture Show." Tamsin deadpans, obviously still sore about seeing this girl's hand around Bo's throat.

"All the same, I can't help but wonder," The Jinn girl begins as she turns her gaze to Tamsin. She quirks her head to the side, her expression still unreadable, however there appeared to be no malice in her tone as she continued, "If it is not too much to ask, how is it that you were able to fight off my abilities. I've faced Valkyries before and was able to overpower them. Even in your weakened state from the curse you bear, you fought through my illusion." Tamsin's brow furrowed as she glared down at the girl.

"How did you know about that?" The blonde ground out with a quiver in her tone. If this girl could see her weakness from one simple fight, the blonde could be in trouble.

"Not to be juvenile, but I believe I asked you a question first." The girl's reply causes Tamsin to groan and give in.

"Fine. My father was a Jinn. There was a time he wanted me to take his place and he trained me to be sure I could fight off enemies of the region." The blonde ground out, not an ounce of happiness in her tone as she spoke of her father. Bo quirked an eyebrow in curiosity at the tone the Valkyrie used, confused as ever about the blonde's past.

"Your father…" The girl's eyes were wide and her tone was soft as she took in this new information. She swallows the lump in her throat and stutters as she continues. "My…um. The king I used to serve had a daughter. It was rumored that she was a Valkyrie, but returned to Valhalla along with his guardian when his nobility was corrupted and he began to hunger for power."

"Small world." Acacia mumbled as she poured herself a shot at the bar. Speaking of her warrior tore open old wounds and dumped salt on them. Between the stories they had shared today about Isabeau and now this, she was officially reliving some of the most painful to think of memories that she possessed.

"Used to serve?" Bo stated to change the subject. Despite wanting to know more about this mysterious father of Tamsin's, she knew it wasn't the time. Right now they had to find out more about this girl.

"Some Jinn are nomads, guns for hire to buy their bread. But many often live in servitude to a superior powered one of our kind. Most of us are born into it, like slaves." The girl speaks, her tone dripping with disdain. "Like I said…I'm not one for living by my nature's status quo. And I'm definitely not a fan of slavery."

"Great, we know your life story. Let's skip forward to the part where you explain why we're keeping you around." Tamsin's voice was still cold.

"After I…escaped…I went on a spiritual journey through the desert. In my starving and dehydrated state, my illusions began to cloud my mind and give me visions. I saw a group of people where their pasts and natures didn't matter. They simply wished to make the valiant decision and fight for those who couldn't fight for themselves. It intrigued me."

"And that's why you became a tracker of dark souls." Bo finished for the girl, touched by her story, "To turn the tables and do the right thing."

"Yes. I admit it's not the noblest of choices but one has to start somewhere, right?" The girl finishes with a quirk of her lips, showing a glittering smile.

Everyone turned to Bo in this instance. The Succubus was studying the girl before them, as if trying to tear through to her soul and see if she's speaking true. So far she only knows two things for sure, the first being that while this girl came from a dark past, she is obviously trying to turn over a new leaf. The second…If Bo didn't give the girl some semblance of a chance she would be a hypocrite. She's been in this girl's shoes before and Kenzi was the one who showed her hope. Maybe they could do that for her now.

At the same time, this girl also tried to kill her. Granted, the girl was given evidence that Bo was an evil soul that needed to be eliminated, but the principle stands. The Succubus continued to study the girl carefully, looking for any signs that they couldn't trust her, only to find the girl is incredibly difficult to read. However, while her expression is hardened, no doubt from the years of slavery to a dark king, her eyes tell the Succubus a different story. The almost transparent green color of them could easily tear through someone's soul; only no malice was shown in them. Instead, she sees only pain and guilt sparkling behind them. The brunette took a breath before speaking.

"Let her go Kenzi." She states, not shocking anyone by her decision. Bo sees herself in this girl, of course she would be willing to give her a chance. The girl stands when the magical binds are broken and rubs her wrists as Bo takes a menacing step forward. "Choose your next move wisely."

"I do not plan to attack you again if that is what you mean. You were wrongfully accused and I owe you a debt for coming to harm you at your place of Sanctuary. I wish to give forth my apology as well as my hand." The girl states with a bow of her head while crossing her fist over her chest in a display of honor. Kenzi's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped as she looked to Tamsin.

"Shit! Tam Tam, I think the genie girl just proposed!" Kenzi's squealed soon to be followed by Tamsin rolling her eyes and smacking the girl on the back of the head, "What the shit?"

"She didn't propose, dumb ass. She offered to help Bo until her debt is paid." Tamsin explains. Bo turns to her, confusion and shock melding across her face.

"What? But…I don't—I mean I can't. I have you, could she even—" Tamsin smiles sweetly, laying a hand softly on Bo's cheek to calm her down and stop her rambling.

"Technically, I'm not yours yet. Even so, just don't fall in love with her and I suppose I can live with someone else looking out for you." Tamsin said in a teasing tone as she leaned forward to place a soft kiss upon Bo's lips. The Succubus' eyes fluttered closed and her breath caught in her throat. She smiled at how the Valkyrie made her feel. Every kiss caused her heart to skip a beat, and every smile shines a light in her eyes.

"Trust me," Bo sighs as she opens up her eyes to meet Tamsin's. A playful smirk works its way across her lips as she takes hold of the collar of Tamsin's jacket, "You're just as much mine as I am yours." They became lost in one another's eyes, everyone in the room touched by the obvious connection the two women had developed. Their friends allowed them the moment until Acacia tossed back another shot—she had lost count by now but a millennium of experience definitely strengthens one's tolerance—she stood up from her stool and approached the bunch.

"Not to burst the happy couple's bubble, but you've got an assassin here waiting for your answer." The elder Valkyrie spoke, causing the mystery girl to wince again.

"I would like to restate how that's a harsh word to label what I've done for—"

"Shut it honey, I know your kind and I know 'em well. Jinn live by honor, but only to the one they serve and their dear ones. Otherwise you're a bunch of tricksters." The girl bows her head, knowing not to deny Acacia's observation as the Valkyrie turns to Bo. "I advise you to find a way to have her prove her loyalties before putting your life in her hands."

"My kind has put you through much…but there is a reason why I don't associate with my kind anymore." The girl states solemnly as she reaches behind her neck to the chain of her necklace, she lifts it over her head and takes Bo's hand. "But the sense of honor I live by is strong. I owe you for not only my misjudgment, but for the vision I was graced with that gave me strength to live on as my own person. I feel as though our destinies were meant to tie, and to prove my word I wish to give you this." She sets her necklace into the hand that she holds. Bo raises an eyebrow as Acacia and Tamsin's eyes go wide. The girl bows her head again, silent for a moment, until she lifts it to show her eyes whited out. Bo flinches, afraid to meet Dyson's pain but she is calmed by Tamsin's arm around her waist.

"Her giving you her necklace is the ultimate oath. It's a Jinn's most prized possession and it means she must work to helping you achieve your greatest desire of the now until she can get it back." Tamsin explains. The girl's eyes return to normal as she lets out a huff of air, looking between Bo and Tamsin in shock.

"You—You were cursed by the Dark One?" she stutters out in shock and fear. She figured these people had powerful enemies, but if they're this bad she couldn't help but wonder how they stayed alive this long.

"How did you know that?" Tamsin questioned with a glare in the Jinn girl's direction.

"Because," Bo starts as she cuddles into Tamsin's side, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist, "My greatest desire is to break your curse so that we can be together, completely."

"OMG!" Kenzi squeals while fanning her face with a sniffle, "I just can't with these two."

Tamsin smiles with a breathy chuckle at their little friend as she lifts Bo's chin to meet her gaze. Her bright eyes sparkle with the love she feels for the brunette. She sees the deep expression that comes from the Succubus' brown eyes and it makes her heart skip around like drum. She's going to need all the help this Jinn girl could offer…because the look in Bo's eyes was making the Valkyrie in her stir and wish to bond with her warrior.

"How does someone like you exist?" The blonde whispers in awe. Bo simply smiles in response.

"The gods wanted someone special for you," Tamsin looks to the floor with a wide smile as Bo turns back to the Jinn girl, "I realize the sacrifice you're making, but know that it takes more then something like this to win my full trust. You've already said that you don't live in your nature, now you need to prove it." The girl nods again. As Bo plays with the necklace in her hand, touched by her act but also worried of what it means for her. "You are not a prisoner to us…you may leave at any time. I don't want you to feel like a slave again. You stay because you feel it is right, okay?"

"You are far nobler then they say Ysabeau." The girl states in awe of Bo's terms. After so long under her king, she was sure every leader acted in such hateful ways and only looked for their own well-being and power. She was sure that her vision was a tease, simply a way of showing her that there was another way in a perfect world. But she knew fate was at hand…the simple fact of the Valkyries' relation to her former lord was too great to be a coincidence, she was going to need to find some proof before that information came out though.

"No…I just do what's right." Was Bo's response as Dyson stepped forward.

"I'm going to take her to Lauren. If she's going to be with us for a while I think it would be best to get her input. Then I'm keeping an eye on her. It's probably best if we all get some sleep…it's been a long day." Dyson states in his softer tone as he nudges the Jinn girl to the door. She obeys, knowing it wouldn't be wise to cross the wolf.

"Wait!" Bo calls after them, the girl turns around with a raised eyebrow as Bo asks, "What's you name?" The girl looks shocked at the question leaving Bo confused. Tamsin cleared her throat as she whispered to the Succubus.

"Jinn slaves often don't know their given names…they have degrading slave names that—"

"—Yasmin." The girl cuts Tamsin off mid sentence, "My name is Yasmin." Bo nods with a smile as Dyson leads her out of the Dal.

"No wonder she kept her name…Darius always loved that name." Acacia mumbled mostly to herself as she tossed back another shot. Trick laid a hand over the elder Valkyrie's with a small comforting smile.

* * *

Outside the Dal, Dyson walked with Yasmin towards the Light compound. He slows down to look behind him to the entrance, checking if any of his friends had followed him. Once he sees the coast was clear, he grabs the girl by her arm and shoves her into a brick wall, knocking the air from her lungs. She looks up, anger evident on her face as the wolf growls and stares down at her.

"Listen here and listen good. I know you're not telling everyone the entire story of why you're here."

"It's my story to tell and has nothing to do with the debt that I owe you all." Yasmin replies from behind gritted teeth.

"Fine, everyone has secrets, I can respect that. Just know this…if you do anything to hurt any of the people in there," He threatens while pointing back to the Dal, "Especially Bo? I'll rip your heart out with my bare hands. Got it?" The Jinn nods, still leery of Dyson and his threat as she gets the feeling he means it. "Good. Let's get you to Lauren." The two start walking again, Yasmin silent in her thoughts until she comes to a realization.

"You love her, don't you?" She asks. Dyson sighs and turns to look into her piercing eyes as he responds.

"I probably always will on some level. She's destined for great things, and I'm going to be by her side for whenever or however she needs me. But she has Tamsin now, and I'm happy for them. Now come on." He walks ahead of her, frustrated by her observation. Yasmin takes that as her cue to simply follow along for now. If she was going to do what she came to do, she was going to need to earn everyone's trust…she got the feeling that Dyson may be the toughest.

* * *

"Alright Kenzi…yeah sure…No, no no don't worry about it." Bo spoke into her cell as she paced around her bedroom.

Tamsin had kicked off her shoes and fallen in a huff onto the large bed, resting with her eyes closed at the long day they had had. She'd seen Acacia for the first time in centuries and it was like nothing had changed. Her mentor seemed a lot better since the spiral she fell into after the debacle with her father. Obviously talking about it hurt, but she was much closer to her old self.

The Valkyrie smiled to herself as she thought about the stories Acacia had told them about the times she spent with Bo's grandmother. She thought about how highly the elder Valkyrie spoke of Isabeau and couldn't help but wonder if destiny had screwed up. Acacia deserved to have the greatest warrior as her own…instead she was stuck with her parasite of a father.

Tamsin lifted her head to glance at Bo across the room, laughing across the phone lines at some sarcastic comment Kenzi no doubt had uttered about Violca's obsessive meditation techniques. If the blonde had learned anything about how the universe practiced its ways, it was that there was always a higher reason to the cards one is dealt. Perhaps the Fates knew that Bo would need the aid of a Valkyrie in this time. Acacia had allied herself with Isabeau and the Blood King to bring peace to the Fae during the Great War and lost her best friend. Tamsin thinks to herself as she watches Bo's conversation with her best friend.

_I probably shouldn't question this stuff…It's the tragedies that our families before us faced that allowed us to become who we are today. It's what allowed us to find each other. Damn she's so beautiful. Never in my lifetimes would I imagine being able to call such a perfect and warm soul my warrior. I'll rip Emilina's fingers from their sockets until she undoes this curse. Then I'll follow this woman anywhere._

"Alright Kenz, I'll talk to you later. My Valkyrie is giving me serious bedroom eyes." Bo states with a smirk at the blonde, breaking Tamsin from the trance she was under. She replies with a smile of her own and a shake of her head as Bo hangs up with a final goodbye.

"You know that the Squirt isn't going to let me live that down, right?" Tamsin chuckles out as Bo climbs on top of her in bed. The Succubus straddles her Valkyrie's hips and threads their fingers together.

"Maybe, but it entertains me when you two bicker, so." She replies with a shrug before slowly leaning down to connect her lips with Tamsin's. Their exchange is slow and tender, speaking the words that neither of them wanted to utter yet. Bo's kisses became rougher as Tamsin ran her hands up under her shirt to the soft, warm skin of the brunette's back. The sparks that travel between Tamsin's fingertips and Bo's sensitized skin causes her to break the kiss with a gasp. Her eyes flash blue for a moment before fading back to brown causing Tamsin to smirk to herself.

"It's so sexy when you do that." The blonde breathes out as she leans up to run her lips down Bo's neck, earning soft sighs of pleasure from the Succubus.

"You're just sexy all the time." Bo responds as she pushes Tamsin back down onto the bed to crush their lips together again. The blonde smirks into the kiss as she feels the passions between them rising. Who wouldn't love being able to make a Succubus lose control, it's a pretty nice ego boost.

Tamsin knew she was in trouble when she felt the light, instinctual pulses coming from Bo's fingertips as the Succubus snuck her hand up under Tamsin's shirt. A shiver of pleasure ran down her spine as Bo scratched down her abs while moving her lips just below her ear—officially hitting the blonde at both her weak spots.

"Gods, Bo…what are you doing to me…" She breathed out, a shake in her voice from Bo's ministrations, melting away at what was left of her willpower.

"Considering how hot your aura is right now? Nothing you don't want, I'm sure." Bo's tone was deep and raspy as she spoke between kisses down Tamsin's collar. Tamsin could tell that Bo's primal side was coming out, this was a lot different then the lazy kisses the two would share while cuddling on the couch, or the playful flirting they'd toss one another while training. Suddenly, a thought occurred to the Valkyrie as she nudged Bo up enough to sit up and look into her eyes. They may not be blue, but the expressive brown was darkened to nearly black with lust—no…not lust…hunger.

"Babe, when was the last time you fed?" Tamsin asked in a soft, worried tone. Her eyes were lined in sadness knowing that she couldn't give her warrior what she knew she needed.

"Yesterday, while we made out in the back of your truck like a couple of teenagers skipping out on prom." Bo replied with a smirk remembering Tamsin taking her to their peaceful valley to watch the sunset. Of course…they didn't pay much attention to the sun by the time they got into the bed of her truck. The thought along with the sight of Tamsin laid out below her, hair sprawled across the pillows and panting to catch her breath made the Succubus' eyes swirl blue as she licked her lips in hunger.

"No, no focus Bo! The last time you _actually_ fed." Tamsin couldn't help but feel stupid. She was too busy riding her high of the perfect little world she'd been walking through that she forgot something so basic as the fact that Bo is a Succubus.

Bo's eyes faded to brown as hurt shot across her face. She sat up, staring down to Tamsin who had leaned up as well in confusion of Bo's reaction.

"Do you actually think I could do that to you?" There was no malice in the brunette's tone, only sadness. Tamsin sighed sadly while running her hands up Bo's strong forearms, trying to comfort her.

"I didn't mean it like that, Bo, but you need to stay strong. Do you think I like the fact that I can't give you what you need? Because it literally kills me inside."

"And it kills _me_ inside thinking about being with anyone but you!" Bo huffs as she rolls off the blonde to lay next to her on the bed, "Face it, Tamsin. You've ruined me as a Succubus. I watched Magic Mike with Kenzi the other day and it didn't even give me the munchies." Tamsin was surprised at that. It was an ongoing joke that when the Succubus and Kenzi went to see the movie in theaters that Bo became so riled up she had to excuse herself to feed off the couple making out in the back of the theater before returning to her seat.

"Not even Matt Bomer? Come on I know how much you like his eyes and abs." Tamsin teased while wrapping her arms around Bo's waist.

"I didn't even make bets with Kenzi about how fast I could turn him straight and on Team Bo." Tamsin raised her eyebrow, knowing that wasn't true. Bo huffed with a roll of her eyes, "Fine. Fifteen seconds but that's beside the point…What I'm trying to say is that it's just your gorgeous eyes," She says with a dopey smile and a twinkle in her own eyes as she gazes into Tamsin's, "And your sexy abs," She continues while rubbing her fingertips across the blonde's abdomen causing her to shutter, "That make my Succubus side go wild anymore. I've never had that happen before." Bo finishes while slowly caressing her fingertips up and down Tamsin's arm, raising goose bumps in their wake.

"It's our bond," Tamsin states with a smile as she lifts Bo's hand up to her lips to lay a kiss up on her knuckles. The Succubus blushes at the adorable act, it still stuns her that the Valkyrie could awaken such schoolgirl feelings within a sex monster—Though Tamsin would fight against her calling herself that. " You're starting to feel it too!"

"Mhmm, trust me I've felt it for a while." Bo's tone dropped to a seductive octave as she leaned forward to gently run their lips together. Tamsin gave in as she lifted a hand to run her fingers up Bo's neck and tangle into her chestnut locks. Bo pulls back with a gasp as Tamsin leans down to run her lips and tongue along Bo's jawline. "Ugh, it's so hard to kiss you without wanting to taste you."

The blonde leaves soft nips down Bo's neck, earning a moan from the Succubus as her eyes flutter closed at the wave of pleasure running through her. Tamsin leans back and cradles Bo's cheek, willing the Succubus to open her eyes. When she does, she reveals a dazed, electric blue gaze that tears through Tamsin like a knife.

"Take more then you need, we know something big is on the horizon and I want you strong." Tamsin whispers while running the pad of her thumb across Bo's cheek to ward away any worry she may have about the offer.

"T-Tamsin…If I," She pauses to let out a sigh of pleasure before shaking her head clear enough to speak, "When I don't…I mean it—Ugh, It takes more chi when I don't actually…" Bo was struggling with how to word their dilemma. When the she didn't 'finish the job', so to speak, it took more chi to sustain herself. Often it was easier to just enjoy herself and have her fill that way verses actually taking her partners energy. It was faster, but not as pleasurable to the second party.

After giving up on how to word her problem, she settled for softening her gaze and cradling Tamsin's face between her hands. Her eyes were still bright blue, but the blonde could see it was her Bo behind the eyes of the Succubus, "I can't let the monster in me hurt you."

Tamsin smiles sweetly. She places her hand on top of Bo's on her cheek and nuzzles into it after placing a kiss upon her palm. "Then it's a good thing that I know there's no monster inside of you," Bo bites her lip in worry while Tamsin speaks more confident then she ever has in her centuries of life, "All I see is my beautiful, brave, and strong warrior."

"And you're my Guardian Angel." Bo replies with the third of her smiles, completely love struck.

"Valkyrie." Tamsin corrects as her lips curl up at the end.

"I know what I said." Bo responds as she leans forward, pulling their lips together in a heated embrace.

Any and all distance between the two is closed as Bo took the first pull of Tamsin's chi. She pulls her head back, a line of bright blue chi passing between their lips. Tamsin's eyes are wide at the feeling of her chi being pulled from deep in her core along with the pulses of pleasure that Bo is shooting through her skin. Bo pushes her back to lay flat as she straddles her waist, taking another breath of the blonde's intoxicating chi.

Bo feels all of her nerve endings on fire as Tamsin's chi begins to run through her veins. She's pretty sure this is what it feels like to do steroids, since that's the only way to describe the power boost she feels from feeding from Tamsin like this. She hasn't since the incident with the poison aside from small little breaths of chi she would sneak between kisses to tease the blonde. She didn't want the blonde to think that's all she wanted in their relationship was her enthralling chi. It was more then that, oh so much more.

The high she felt clouded her mind, only to be brought forth by the sight of Tamsin's eyes closing in a wince of pain and not pleasure. In a fit of shock, Bo clenches her jaw shut and turns her head to the side to avoid the temptation of draining the blonde further. The two caught their breaths before Tamsin groaned in frustration.

"Damn it Bo, we've been over this. Take what you want." Bo simply shook her head until Tamsin pulled her gaze to her own. Bo's eyes were still a bright, menacing blue; only the hunger in them was replaced by shock as she saw the sparkling gold color of Tamsin's essence twinkling in the blonde's irises. "It's there for you to take, that's what it exists for, that's what I exist for…so take it."

The Succubus fell into a hypnotized state as she slowly leaned forward. The couple's lips never met, instead an intense wave of charm and pleasure pulsed through Tamsin's body from Bo's hands. The blonde arched on the bed, her mouth falling open in a gasp of pleasure. Bo laid a hand on Tamsin's chest, just below her collar as the waves of pleasure continued to flow while a trail of gold lined chi slowly floated from Tamsin's lips. When the last of the golden wisp escaped, Bo's own lips opened with a gasp as she breathed in the golden chi. Bo's eyes flashed gold for a moment before returning to their usual blue.

The couple's expression matched in a state of shock as they both pulled apart, laying side by side once more on the bed gasping to catch their breaths. Bo's eyes were wide as she panted, touching her forehead to clear the daze she feels from all of the energy she had just taken in…plus something else. Her eyes fade back to brown as she turns over to see how Tamsin is holding up.

The blonde is in a similar state of distress, confusion evident as well. "What the hell just happened?" Tamsin breathes out while attempting to catch her breath.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Bo tries to sit up but is hit with a wave of dizziness, "Whoa…chi overload…" Tamsin ponders for a moment on the sparkling golden color of what Bo inhaled. It couldn't be…

"Shit Bo! You're glowing!" Tamsin shouted after she turned to face the Succubus to share her theory only to see a slight orange-ish glow laminating the Succubus' skin. The brunette simply chuckles.

"Yeah, guess you do that to me." She was still breathless as she pushed a hand behind the pillow she laid upon. She was in complete bliss, didn't quite understand why, but came to the conclusion that she didn't care.

"No I mean literally, like energy on your skin glowing." The blonde remarked, pulling Bo's free hand up in front of her face to show her.

The brunette squealed as she sat up quickly trying to rub the color off her skin with no luck. "What the hell did you do to me?!" She screeched in confusion.

"Me!? You're the one sucking gold chi!" Tamsin shouts in return.

"Well…you're the one with the gold chi!" Bo offers as a lame retort. The glow slowly starting to fade into her skin calms the couple down, allowing them to catch their breaths again.

"Okay…okay it's going away," Tamsin starts while moving her gaze back up to Bo's confused eyes, "Are you okay? How do you feel?" Bo was silent as she tried to think of a proper term for how she felt. Sure, she is freaked out by what they probably just shared, a little confused by the glow thing, and considerably strengthened by the amount of energy she took from Tamsin. She felt like she could lift a truck and throw it across a river. Only one word could describe how she felt.

"Juiced." Bo stated, still in awe of what happened. Tamsin simply smirked to herself before turning serious again when Bo spoke, "What was that?"

"I think…I think you took some of my essence."

"Your essence?" Bo was shocked, "I've never done that before, have I?…Did it hurt?" Tamsin stopped to think about the emotions running through her as Bo fed from her…pain wasn't one of them.

"No, but I think you did that night you got attacked by a Fenrir because I feel about the same. I don't know, we'll just ask Trick about it in the morning. I know you're probably buzzing right now but—"

'It's alright baby, I like just laying in your arms anyway." The brunette smiles happily as she crawls into Tamsin's arms. The two shuffle into one another's embrace to find a comfortable position, settling with Bo nuzzled up under Tamsin's chin in the crook of her neck. A silence passes until Bo speaks. She tries to keep her tone flat, but a smirk crawls its way upon her lips, "So…girlfriend, huh?"

Tamsin winced before speaking cautiously, "I'm sorry…She was choking you and—I mean it just came out and—"

"I was just going to say that if you're gonna call me your girlfriend then you're gonna have to step it up, we've never even been on a date yet." Bo replies, nuzzling into the comfort of her Valkyrie's embrace. She loved how while in Tamsin's arms the weight of the world dissipated from her shoulders. Even if it was just for a night, an hour, a second, it's worth it.

"You want me to take you on a date?"

"What? Just because I'm a Succubus I can't have standards?" Bo teases with a smirk of her own, earning a wide smile from Tamsin. The blonde was afraid that maybe she had overstepped some sort of line as they had never discussed what they were. Turn out she was right on track.

"I don't know…I mean when you've been around as long as I have you don't really date anymore." Tamsin teases earning a slap on the shoulder from Bo, "I'm kidding…you'll get the royal treatment and the best date ever. I'll even ask Trick's permission to take you out."

"Alright…now you're just being a smart ass." Bo deadpans with a roll of her eyes. Tamsin simply looks down to her and places a kiss upon the crown of her head.

"Yeah…but I'm _your_ smartass."

* * *

At the Light compound, Lauren is checking the vitals of Yasmin and covering all of the bases that have become instinct to examine. The doctor turns to Dyson, a worried expression on her face.

"You do know that she's Dark, right? I'm not supposed to—"

"—I don't think Hale would mind if it's for all our sakes." Dyson replies after cutting the doctor off. Lauren simply sighs and nods. There's a silence as she gathers a needle to draw blood before finding the courage to ask Dyson what she really wanted.

"H-How's Bo doing?" She stutters, worried she may have hit a nerve. Dyson simply smiles sadly while looking at his shoes. He lifts his gaze back to the blonde before replying in a sad tone.

"You'd know if you came around more."

Lauren swallows the lump in her throat as she nods. She may have been the one to break it off with Bo, but that didn't mean that she doesn't still love her. She was thrown off when Bo introduced Tamsin as her guardian Valkyrie, but at the same time all of her suspicions were confirmed. Lauren knows that she wasn't enough for Bo, but on some level she's happy that Tamsin could be. All that the Succubus ever wanted was some way of being normal…being monogamous. If that wasn't with her, then perhaps its time she moves on and tries for friendship. A life without Bo in it at all didn't sound like any kind of life she wanted to live.

"It…it hurt for a while." Lauren sighs out, the pain evident in her eyes. Dyson simply nods with a small, understanding smile.

"I can understand that, probably better then anyone. I can also vouch for the fact that it's better with her in my life somehow then not at all…she needs us Lauren. If Trick's right about anything it's that something huge is on the horizon. Like bigger then the Garuda, huge." Dyson's tone was soft, but firm as he attempts to sway the doctor back into their ranks. She may not show it but Bo was hurting that Lauren wasn't around, and for good reason. The two share a strong connection, they just need to find out what kind of connection it needs to be much as the wolf was doing.

"I know I probably shouldn't say anything to sway the woman with a needle in my arm…but you're in love with her too, aren't you?" Yasmin questions in a soft, melodic tone as Lauren simply smiles with a breathy chuckle.

"Trust me when I say it's not a hard thing to do."

"Then I supposed I could only hope that I'm not next." Yasmin states, earning a chuckle from Dyson.

"I'm pretty sure you'd have Tamsin to deal with in that case…If it comes to that then I wish you all the luck you can carry." The wolf warns with a smirk, knowing what his partner is capable of first hand.

"Knowing that she can so easily subdue me makes it an easier choice not to cross her." Yasmin states with a slight bow of her head. Dyson can't help but be intrigued by the mannerisms of this girl. She can jump from being clever and cocky to modest and respectful with a simple flick of a switch. She lives by a certain sense of honor, which he can respect, but her ulterior motives and secrets are the only thing that leave him to ponder if they can trust her or not.

"Hey, Smoke and Mirrors," The three in the room turned to the door to see Acacia entering the lab. Yasmin appeared worried as the shine in her eyes faded and she swallowed the lump that appeared in her throat. The Valkyrie strode towards her confidently, obviously on a mission, "We need to talk."

"I'm sorry…who are you?" Lauren questions in confusion. Dyson puts a hand on her shoulder and starts to lead her away."

"Come on, I'll explain a few things to you about what you've missed. Beer on me?" Lauren nods reluctantly about leaving the two women she doesn't know in her lab, alone at night. She puts her faith in Dyson and removes her lab coat before following him out to the Dal.

Acacia takes a step forward, a blank expression on her face as she studies the Jinn girl up and down. Yasmin attempts to hide her anxiety, but knows that the Valkyrie can see right through her.

"You have the same eyes." The elder simply states, her tone as blank as her expression.

"I beg your pardon?" Yasmin stutters out, trying to remain oblivious. However, she was fairly certain that her cover was blown.

"You both get your cheekbones and shit eating grin from him, too." Yasmin's eyes went wide before she had the chance to hide it. She clears her throat and looks away, her nerves getting the best of her before she finds the will to speak.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Acacia?" she whispers, not realizing the slip up she just had that put the wide smirk on the Valkyrie's face as she approached.

"About how you knew my name before I introduced myself..." Yasmin winced at the Valkyrie's words and slowly lifted her gaze to meet Acacia's, knowing that was the final slip, "I want to talk about your father."

* * *

Twiiiiiissstttt! lol :D

Alright, for the question of the day (chapter...week...whatever) We have the great date night coming up next! Now...I'm picturing absolute adorable-ness along with some fun and adventure like their 'date' in Brazenwood. What kind of trouble should we see our girls get into, and what sort of adorable, sweet things should they do for one another?

Peace and Love!

InsertCleverThoughtHere


	10. Chapter 10

My sincerest apologies aren't sincere enough for how badly I owe you all one! Life sucks, what can I say. I've been through a lot lately and needed to recharge my batteries. I re-watched all of Lost Girl to re-acquaint myself with the characters and dealt with some life balancing problems. But I'm back! And plan to write during all my breaks between classes-since apparently I write more then, then I do when I have no class lol!

Also...Almost 200 reviews!? At least that makes me think you guys probably hate me a little less :)

Anyway, here's the Valkubus date I promised! Took a while to get inspired for this but I've been hit with a new story idea at the end! Lemme know what ya think of everything! Shiznit's bout to pick up here!

* * *

A Warrior's Bond – Chapter 10

_You can do this._

_ You're a sexy beast and got it goin' on!_

_It's just a date…it's just a date…holy shit I'm going on a date with a Succubus! No…I'm going on a date with my destined warrior. It's gonna be okay…I hope…_

Tamsin's panic is evident, as she gets ready for the date she had promised Bo. Clothes were strewn across her room and she was almost to the point of just wearing her Valkyrie armor instead of settling on something. The top she wore in Brazenwood was obviously out and she couldn't wear her work clothes. She cursed choosing to wait last minute to get ready and find an outfit, as it was too late to go get something new.

The blonde fell backwards onto her bed amongst the pile of discarded clothes in a huff. She had told Bo to dress comfortable and not too fancy, and here she was tripping out about what to wear. It had been so long—if not this being the first time—since she actually cared about someone that she went out with. Deep down she knew that Bo wouldn't judge her or suddenly not want to be with her if the date went poorly.

_Ugh, Acacia would beat my ass if she saw me like this…_

The blonde shook off her anxiety and hopped off her bed with a huff. She fumbled around her floor to find her favorite pair of skinny jeans that hugged her hips in all the right ways. Finally finding them halfway underneath her bed, a smirk spreads across her face. This is a good sign, all she needed was a deep breath and—

_Oof!_

Her thoughts jumbled her into losing her balance, one leg in her jeans with her other ankle caught in them, as she tumbled to the floor. Tamsin tossed her arms out to either side of her in frustration…maybe she should just give up now…

Thankfully, her phone vibrating amongst the pile of discarded clothing options broke her from her musings. With a huff she rolled over to pluck it out from underneath a jacket to see she had received a text from 'Succu-Babe' flash across the notification bar. Her heart fluttered like a lovesick schoolgirl as she opened Bo's message.

-_I can feel ur nerves babe! Calm dwn, 2nite is gonna b amazing long as we r 2gether. ;-)_

Tamsin smiled widely at the adorable little message. Both at how thoughtful her girl was being—her girl…yeah she loved being able to say that—and also at how strong their bond was going to be if she could already feel hints of Tamsin's emotions. She pitied the fool that dared look at Bo the wrong way after this mark was off her ribcage. She shook her head clear while tapping out a reply in her usual snark.

_-Some wine to go with your cheese, my lady? ;-P And Gods, you text like a 14 year old girl!_

She locks her phone and tosses it onto her bed, taking the opportunity to hop into her jeans, shimmying them up her hips to hug her skin. While taking the opportunity to riffle through a pile of tops she had originally discarded, her phone buzzes again with a new message. While flicking her hair over her shoulder—she remembered Bo saying she liked it down—she taps at the screen to open the message.

_-My sincerest apologies. I only hope I have not insulted the woman who clearly learned her grammatical talents from Shakespeare himself. ;-)_

The blonde could only roll her eyes before responding.

_-I'm not THAT old you know! Keep it up and I won't take you out tonight…_

She sits down, only to jump back up with a yelp at the hanger that was prodding her in all the wrong places. With a frustrated huff she lifts up the hanger, the top attached giving her a bright smile. A shimmery sleeveless, white top that managed to hug her body yet appear loose and flowing down from its generously plunging neckline. The fabric sparkled if the light hit it just right, and if she remembered correctly, it was a little short on her so combined with her low rise jeans, Bo would likely get teased with a mild flash of the abs she loved so much.

The buzzing of her phone drew her attention away from her outfit choice with another text from Bo.

_-It's okay if ur a cougar baby, cuz ur the sexiest one around. ;-* And u better b takin me out 2nite! I didn't put on this lil black dress 4 nothin so if its not u then I'll call kenz 4 a girlz nite out :-P_

Her jaw dropped as she read the text to herself. Bo managed to compliment her, tease her about the sexy dress she's no doubt wearing, and threaten her to take her out all at the same time.

_-You better not…you're all mine tonight. I'll be over soon._

Bo's confirming message came through as Tamsin did the final touches on her makeup and hair. It's warm outside so she decided to skip the jacket as she slips into a pair of short-heeled leather boots. She flicked the keys to her truck around her finger with one last thought as a smile spread across her lips.

_One romantic night to woo a Succubus…cake._

* * *

A knock at the door in the crack shack startled Bo as she fumbled with her earrings.

"One second!" She shouts through the shack as she struts to the full-length mirror for a final check of herself. She fluffs her hair, the top layer pulled back as the rest falls in gentle curls and waves across her shoulders. The simplicity of her single shoulder black dress is made up for by how perfectly it hugs the shape of the curves she's so proud of. Her legs were on display from where the dress met her mid thigh. Bo runs her hands one final time down the fabric, smoothing it out. Satisfied that Tamsin would flip when she laid eyes on her tonight, the Succubus gives herself a smirk in the mirror while her eyes flash blue for a moment.

"Eat your heart out."

A second knock sounds through the literally hollowed walls as Bo runs down the stairs, only one heel strapped to her foot. She hops her way to the door while struggling to get the second heel on. She finally pulls the strap over the back of her foot, coming to a not so graceful stop by the door. She takes another second to collect herself with a deep breath before pulling the door open in a flourish.

Tamsin stands leaning against the doorframe, completely confident and proud just as Bo would expect from her when the moment came. The corners of her lips turned up as her pale eyes ran up and down the gorgeous creature before her. She may have mastered the art of a poker face over the years—and as of right now she was glad so as to not make a fool of herself—but inside her heart was melting down and taking all of her insides with her. If Bo hadn't already turned her to mush it was official that all that was left was the tough shell after the brunette had stolen her heart to do with as she pleased. She lifts her eyes to meet Bo's, getting lost in the pools of brown leading to the woman's soul…one she couldn't wait to swear to protect until the end of her existence.

This was that moment when you realize what you have…you realize how amazing of a creature the one you are falling deeply for—though she has already admitted to the fact that she's probably in love—truly is both inside and out. This was the Slayer of the Garuda, the Unaligned Succubus, the leader of the Valiant Ones—as they had learned from Yasmin was their title to most of the world when their stories were told—and this was her fate chosen, destined Warrior. But most importantly…this was Bo.

"You look breathtaking." Tamsin says so softly, with almost a whisper and a dazed look in her eye.

The brunette flashed that third smile reserved for Tamsin, the one that only appeared when she was love struck, "Thank you," Bo's eyes sparkled with happiness, warming Tamsin's insides as she knew it was herself that put that adorable twinkle there, "You don't look so bad yourself."

"What? This old thing?" Tamsin teased as she watched Bo's gaze travel down her outfit, stopping at the line of skin showing at her abdomen. The blonde couldn't help but smirk as she watched Bo bite her lower lip while her gaze traveled down to her nearly painted on jeans. She was sure that if she could read aura's like the woman before her, she would see Bo's steadily increasing in intensity, "Just picked it up off the floor of my apartment. Didn't want you getting any ideas, you know."

"Oh, a classy lady huh? Well what do you say to being a little rebellious and coming in for a glass of wine? I chilled the fancy bottle Trick got me for my birthday this past year." Bo's tone is teasing and light hearted as she leans into the door she pulls open a little wider to invite Tamsin inside.

"I'd love to." Bo smiles and struts away at Tamsin's answer, her heels clacking on the wooden floor as she makes her way to the cooler she and Kenzi 'liberated' from an old gas station for the bottle she had set to chill. Tamsin shuts the door behind her as she enters the homey shack. She was indeed nervous for the date earlier, but now that she is here with Bo, its like all of her anxiety melted away. It was just like being together any other time, only it seemed genuinely more romantic in comparison to the relaxed, safe feeling they usually received from being together.

The Succubus turns, as she pours the wine into what was truly probably the only two clean glasses in the house—Kenzi's turn to do dishes always takes far longer then it should. She notices Tamsin holding an arm behind her back, obviously concealing something from her view, "What're you hiding back there?" she asks with a raised eyebrow and a teasing smile.

"Well," Tamsin starts off almost shyly as she pulls a single stemmed flower from behind her back. Bo gasps with a smile at the beauty as well as exotic choice Tamsin had made. The single stem held multiple blooming bright red flowers, the pedals fading in different hues as they came to a point in shape. Spike leaves, similar to tall blades of grass ran up the stem as well, adding to the exotic beauty of the flowers, "Apparently they have a different name now, since the lady at the flower stand looked at me like I was crazy, but in my day we called them sword lilies."

"It's gorgeous!" Bo smiled as she took the offered flower from Tamsin, falling into the cliché of smelling the blooms along the stem. She'd never pegged Tamsin as the type to do something like this, but the fact that she did for her set her heart racing.

"Fitting too, they represent strength, faithfulness and honor. As well as the infatuation one falls in when their heart is pierced by another's passion. As dorky as it sounds, it means everything that I find strongest within you." Bo lifted her gaze to the blonde's, her eyes glazed over in emotion of what this all meant as the blonde continues, "They grow in Valhalla in huge patches, in the most gorgeous colors you've ever seen. Hopefully one day I'll be able to show you and—"

Her words are cut short as Bo lunges forward to connect their lips in a heated kiss. Tamsin naturally responds as she lifts her hand to cradle the brunette's cheek, her eyes fluttering shut at the sparks exchanging between the two. The kiss is over far quicker then the blonde would have liked, but she couldn't help but smile brightly at the reaction Bo has as she looks away shyly, her gaze falling on the sword lily again.

"No one has ever brought me flowers before." The Succubus whispers in awe of the gesture. She just figured it was something that only happened in the movies…she also was starting to believe that dates only happened in movies too. Surviving off sex chi means her relationships usually go in reverse, bed first and woo each other either later or never.

"You've gotta be kidding—" The shy school girl expression on Bo's face awakened a bright smile that Tamsin almost forgot she was capable of flashing anymore. It also showed that she most definitely wasn't kidding and suddenly the Valkyrie felt the need to beat up Dyson and Lauren for never thinking of something as basic as flowers. She was a firm believer in the little things that made everything important since the grandest of gestures was taken away from her by the mark on her ribs. "—and…you're not kidding."

Bo simply shrugged as she fiddled with the flower, "I'm a Succubus…doesn't take much to woo me so I guess no one really felt like they had to." Tamsin's heart broke at the declaration. She could see the internal battle Bo faced with her nature in full swing, sparking an idea.

"Well, in that case I think our plans just changed," Bo quirked her head in confusion which only grew as Tamsin wrapped her arms around the Succubus' waist, "I'm taking you on the most stereotypical, 'woo my way into your pants' date ever. Numero uno on our list, a cheesy romantic comedy movie."

"Really baby, you don't have to do that—"

"—Oh but I do! You deserve to suffer through this like the rest of us have! Magical sex appeal, be damned."

Tamsin was almost giddy in anticipation for her new idea. She originally was just going to take Bo to a dance club for a few drinks and a good time, but with all the heat and sexual frustration on the dance floor she realizes now that probably wouldn't be the best idea. She was happy that Bo shared this with her, because it gave her an advantage over who she was competing with in the brunette's past. A simple movie, a quick call to trade in a favor she was owed and she'd be set. She could give Bo something that her past lovers didn't, monotonous dates that fight every cliché in the book, but with that she could give her what she yearns for most…monogamy.

"Just when I think you can't surprise me anymore…you do something like this." Bo mumbled with a dazed look in her eye.

"It's my duty, plus I'm glad I can give you things you've never had before."

* * *

Tamsin flops into a chair in the back of the theater, a bag of popcorn in her hand as Bo sits a little more gracefully next to her. The movie wasn't significantly populated, a stray group here and there, but the two were alone in the back of the theater.

"Do I even wanna know why you drug me up to the back of the theater?" Bo teased with a smirk as she took a handful of popcorn to munch on. Tamsin met her gaze with a smirk of her own and winked before responding.

"I said I'd take you on the cheesiest date ever to possibly the lamest movie they're showing right now…yeah we're gonna end up making out halfway through."

"Well aren't you confident in yourself." Bo shot back as the lights went down. She really was enjoying this whole idea, it made her feel like a teenager again, before she turned into a sex-serial-killer.

As the previews rolled by, Bo turned her gaze to Tamsin to see her feet up on the chair in front of her—despite the little ad asking to avoid doing so—and tossing bits of popcorn up to catch in her mouth. When the blonde noticed she had her attention she smiled, the little bit of light in the theater reflecting in her eyes making them sparkle. Tamsin then proceeded to lift the armrest between them behind their chairs and wrap her arm around Bo, pulling her close as the opening credits rolled through with a campy love song.

Bo settled into Tamsin's embrace, laying her head in the crook of her neck with a small smile at what her life had become since the last time she had sat in a position like this. She had drained the life out of her first love because she didn't know of her true nature. She stayed oblivious to it for a decade while on the run, ashamed of herself and the hunger that plagued her. She hadn't woken up to a living lover next to her until Dyson, and she suddenly thought everything could change, and it did. However, thinking back to it now both her relationship with the wolf and even Lauren were both very sexual. They didn't have much of a 'dating' process before or during. The emotion was there, the passion was there, and sure they hung out with their friends but none of the little things one sees in these romantic comedies.

Like right now, the guy on screen is a journalist and just got shot down by the girl he's got it bad for who just so happens to head the charity he's doing a big exposé on. The girl's actually got a shady financial guy or something that's taking money from troubled kids. Suddenly after laying eyes on her the guy believes the girl is only doing what's right and is being framed. Oh what's he do? He brings a picnic to the park that she's hosting some charity thing with the kids to be with her, how cute. Now they'll plot to clear her name and have their happily ever after.

The point is…they have a story, something to tell about how they fell in love. Bo never though about it, but she wants something like that. Not 'Oh their aura was off the chain and I fell in love with all the sexual fireworks we had together'. Yes, she knows that she is still a Succubus and needs to live off of sexual chi, but can't she enjoy being brought flowers that represent what Tamsin likes most about her? Can't she like just cuddling with Tamsin in the movie theater or maybe cook dinner together one night? Hell, a picnic in the park or go on double dates and maybe even settle down one day like her grandmother managed to do. Trick always told her that it just took the right kind of person to tame a Succubus…maybe that person was Tamsin?

"Hey," the blonde leaned down, placing a kiss at Bo's temple as she whispered, "Stop thinking so loud, you're missing the movie." Bo leaned back with a smile and lidded eyes, in a state of bliss from her thoughts and the feelings that Tamsin provoked by simply knowing what she needed to hear, even if it was said sarcastically.

"They put the shady accountant away and then she finally has time to go on a real date with him, they live in an insinuated happily ever after. Now kiss me already." Bo mumbles back lowly so as to not disturb anyone else in the theater. She connects her lips with Tamsin's in a soft, lazy exchange. The blonde can't help but smile into the kiss before pulling back enough to speak.

"You missed the part where he probably hooks the kids up with some kind of community center to keep them off the streets with all the money they get back from the shady guy with the creepy mustache."

Bo smiles and shakes her head with a chuckle while lifting her hand to run the backs of her fingers over Tamsin's cheek. The blonde's eyes flutter shut at the intimate touch as well as the little tingles that are left in their path. She takes hold of Bo's hand, laying a kiss on her palm before opening her eyes to meet her gaze.

"You're amazing." Bo whispers as if the words were the most obvious in the world.

"You make me want to be that way."

Bo gives a small quirk of her lips as they both lean forward to nuzzle their noses together, a hairs breath away from one another's lips. Finally Tamsin pulls her forward that last breath of space into a slow, loving kiss. Not to say it wasn't heated, but the sheer emotion and fact that it felt like they touched one another's hearts overpowered any hint of sexual frustration that may come from their embrace. They were like the simple lazy kisses you give your lover in the morning when you both have nowhere else to be but in one another's arms. The couple would stop and take turns playfully teasing one another to the point of quiet chuckling while content smiles played across their faces.

"No way!" could be heard from the aisle steps followed by a loud 'shush' from a few of the moviegoers, "Oh calm your tits…" the speaker mumbled as she made her way up the stairs to the back of the theater. Bo and Tamsin both sighed with a wince at the girl's voice.

"Please tell me that isn't—" Tamsin started only to be cut off by Bo.

"—I would if I could…" Bo turned in her seat with a massive fake smile planted on her face, however her eyes could pierce through your soul, "Kenzi, what a surprise. I thought you were on a meditation journey in the woods with," she pauses for a moment and sees Violca climbing the stairs behind Kenzi, only with much more reluctance than her little cousin, "Vi. Hey guys." She finishes through clenched teeth.

"Yeah we were, came back this afternoon and me and Vi have been movie hopping to relax," another 'shush' is aimed at the icy eyed girl, this time far more firm showcasing their frustration, "Oh the movie sucks anyway!" Kenzi whisper yells back as she flops down next to Bo in an empty seat, Violca sends an apologetic smile to Bo and Tamsin as she sits down.

"Kenz, maybe we should just go get some food or something…the movie looks lame anyway." Violca recommends, seeing that the two sorceresses are obviously interrupting something, both with how close Tamsin and Bo sat together as well as with how gussied up they were. Well…Kenzi isn't known for her subtlety or ability to read into hints.

"Why? TamTam has popcorn!" Kenzi squealed as she took the bag from the blonde, leaving her frustrated but reigning in her emotions. Tamsin knew that this was Bo's best friend—no…her sister basically—and she probably wouldn't appreciate seeing the Valkyrie explode with frustration that their date was being interrupted. She turned to Bo, eyebrow raised as if asking what to do. Bo simply shook her head and mouthed 'I'm sorry' with an apologetic expression. Tamsin took a deep breath and put on a smile while threading her fingers together with Bo's showing that it was okay.

"Hey you!" was whispered harshly accompanied by the violent waving of a flashlight coming up the steps of the theater, "You need to keep it down, we've gotten noise complaints and—Hey…" the usher stops, shining the light in Kenzi and Vi's shocked faces, "Didn't I pull you girls from a theater earlier for having a popcorn fight?" Kenzi and Vi both look at each other with wide eyes before jetting from their seats across the aisle and away from the usher.

"Busted!" Kenzi shouts as Vi shoves her forward to hurry up.

"Run you idiot!" she pushes as the usher takes off after them across the row of seats as the two start down the stairs and to the exit.

"Get back here you two!"

Bo and Tamsin both slumped down in their seats, the ruckus made by them had garnered everyone in the theater's attention. A particularly greasy and creepy looking guy, complete with a comb over, was eyeing them while stuffing his face with Raisinettes, apparently realizing their hotness only two rows behind him. Tamsin smiles awkwardly at him.

"Hey…how's it goin'…" she deadpans earning a creepy smile as the guy's lips curl up revealing missing and twisted yellow teeth. Tamsin doesn't even bother to hide her shiver.

Bo does very little to hide her frustration towards the situation and takes it out on the man. She snarls lightly to herself while sending a glare in his direction with her eyes changed to a glowing blue. The man jumps and faces forward so fast he could snap his neck. Tamsin chuckles at the fact that he probably had shit his pants at Bo's protective reaction.

* * *

"Alright…so maybe the movie didn't exactly go as we planned—"

"—Ya think?" Bo deadpanned while cutting off Tamsin's words. The blonde nodded awkwardly while threading their fingers together.

"Okay okay, so Kenzi and Vi kinda ruined the mood. Well I called in a favor and I think you're gonna love this next part." Tamsin smiles and lifts Bo's hand to kiss her knuckles while taking her down a very familiar alleyway. They stop at an antique looking door with even more familiar symbols carved into the dark wood. Bo turns to the Valkyrie with a quirked eyebrow.

"The Dal? Tamsin I'm flattered that you want to actually ask Trick's permission but I think he already approves." She teased earning an eye roll from her Valkyrie.

"Just shut up and close your eyes." The words may have intended to be intimidating, but they were said with a soft tone and had more of a plea to them that couldn't be refused. Bo gave a teasing huff before giving in and lowering her eyelids. Tamsin waved her hand in front of the brunette's face childishly before opening the door to the Dal to lead her warrior inside. The Valkyrie guides the brunette along with her hands on her shoulders before she's satisfied that when Bo opens her eyes she'll have the best view, "Okay…open your eyes."

Bo cracked one eye open at first, but the other soon followed with a gasp as the Succubus covered her mouth in shock. The scene before her was one of pure beauty and the first thought that occurred to her was that Tamsin went so far out of her way to do something like this for her.

The Dal was completely empty, shocking for an evening such as this one, so Bo assumed that Tamsin had asked Trick to clear it for the night. In place of the bustling Fae was the furniture rearranged to clear a space around one table near the bar, covered in a simple white cloth and a single lit candle flickering in the dim lighted room. Two plates were made with a delicious looking dinner and a chilled bottle of champagne sat in a bucket by two empty glasses. The ambiance was added to by the twinkling lights draped around the table in waves. Tamsin let out a the breath she was holding, glad that the room looked exactly as she had described complete with soft music playing in the background.

"I—uh…is this all…" Bo stuttered, in complete shock of the setup. Tamsin simply wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist from behind, her chin resting on Bo's shoulder after setting a kiss on her cheek.

"For you? Yeah. I may have recruited Trick and Acacia to help out but yeah…do you like it? I know it's kinda cheesy but—"

"No…no no it's just cheesy enough." Bo turned in Tamsin's arms, a bright, dopy grin on her face with a twinkle in her eye, "I love it. Thank you."

"Wow, it put that big smile on your face? I'll have to do cheesy stuff more often." The blonde teased with a bright smile, happy that her surprise was well received.

The couple sat down together at the small table to enjoy their dinner.

"So…I know this isn't exactly perfect or creative so far but…I mean I've never really done this sort of thing before…" Tamsin stuttered out as she pushed her food around her plate. It shocked her at how nervous she feels sitting down to dinner with the Succubus. It's ridiculous.

"Could have fooled me." Bo responds with a chuckle before taking a bite of the pasta side to her meal. "You should worry more about this is affecting that hard-ass reputation of yours. Am I turning you soft, Officer Badass Valkyrie?"

"Hey, that's _Detective_ Badass Valkyrie, to you." Tamsin replies with a teasing tone as she expertly twists her knife between her fingertips. Not quite as intimidating as one of her own blades, but it drew a smile and laugh from Bo so she deemed her action a success.

Instead of returning to her food she became lost in the Succubus. Those deep brown eyes that acted as windows to the most valiant of souls on this plane of existence, hell _any_ plane of existence as far as the Valkyrie was concerned. Far too many people only referred to Bo as the Unaligned Succubus, a woman who just chose to be difficult and refuse to pick a side because she didn't like all their morals. Not only that…but the stories of her beauty aren't even remotely close to the level that Bo stands at.

Bo takes a sip from her champagne glass before looking up to realize that Tamsin is staring at her with an expression filled with awe. The brunette sits up with a furrowed brow.

"I think I can almost see smoke coming out of your ears." Bo teases, earning a small, dazed smile from the blonde.

"Sorry…just thinking about how wrong everyone is when they talk about you is all." Tamsin responds as she lifts the napkin from her lap to wipe at the corner of her mouth.

"Really? And what kinda smack are people talking about the 'Unaligned Succubus' lately?" Bo retaliates with a sarcastic eye-roll, knowing just how frequently her title appears in conversation with snooty Fae elders that wish to squash her like a bug for ruining tradition and the status quo. She is also familiar with how the younger generation looks at her, the cross between Wonder Woman and Marilyn Monroe, the world-saving-sex-symbol of all Fae-dom.

"Well, the usual. Mostly about how beautiful you are, but like I said they're wrong." Bo raises an eyebrow and leans back in her chair, waiting to see Tamsin recover from her comment. The blonde cracks a smile while reaching across the table to thread her fingers with Bo's, running her thumb lightly over the brunette's knuckles as she speaks, "They're wrong because you're not just beautiful…A better word would be 'deadly'. The way you make my heart stop from just one smile. The way your kisses take my breath right out of my chest. And the fact that I get the honor of experiencing that with you, the fact that you choose me, completely blows my mind." A touched smile spreads across Bo's lips as they quiver at the sentiment. The brunette must take a deep breath to recover her composure.

"Tamsin…" Bo pauses, falling into the sparkling eyes of the Valkyrie. She had always been amazed at how fast that deep, loving gaze could turn cold and deadly the second that Tamsin felt that either herself or her friends were threatened. She can't help but realize that she'd never been at the receiving end of Tamsin's glare, even when the blonde was attempting to send her to Hecuba. At the same time, she'd never truly seen the Valkyrie's eyes sparkle with this much life then when it was just the two of them.

A sensation was bubbling up around the butterflies in Bo's stomach. A feeling similar to one she was quite familiar with, only in a heightened intensity. While Tamsin was still holding one hand, the other Bo laid across her stomach like she could quell the fluttering to no avail. That feeling…yeah, its love.

Bo chuckles lightly to herself with a shake of her head. Tamsin raises an eyebrow while quirking her head at the reaction, waiting for Bo to say something. The Succubus simply looks up, that third smile firmly planted across her expression. The blonde's eyes lit up at the sight, never getting tired of drawing such a reaction from the Succubus.

"Bo…I—" Tamsin began before the door cut her off, as it slammed open. Both women were quick to react as they both shot out of their chairs, turning to the door. Bo raised her steak knife in defense as Tamsin took her stance at the Succubus' flank holding her knife by the blade, ready to defend her with a flick of her wrist to send the utensil directly to their attacker's chest.

"This is all _your_ fault!"

"_Me?_ I detained the man you were going after for murder before he could do it again, what's wrong with that? I should be hearing a 'Thank you'."

The couple huffed out a sigh as they heard Dyson and Yasmin arguing before they saw them appear in the doorway, apparently oblivious to the fact that the Dal was empty aside from the two on their date. The wolf stood tall with a glare down at the Djinn's frustrated expression.

"What's wrong is you used unprovoked force while arresting a suspect, that scumbag is going to walk and I'll get a brutality case because of it because we don't have enough evidence yet!" A hint of a growl resonated within Dyson's chest as he took a breath to calm himself before continuing. "I understand you're from a different kind of society—"

"Yes. I am. I'm from a society where I did my King's bidding as his Enforcer. That means I found the accused, looked into their minds to see if they were guilty, and punished them justly by the severity of their crimes. Then even if they were innocent and my King wanted them to disappear…they'd disappear by my hand." Yasmin spoke with a dark tone as she stepped closer to Dyson, never leaving his glare. "I've done things that you couldn't imagine in your nightmares to dark people that deserved it because its what they had fantasized about doing to their next victim. After what I saw in that man's desires…he's lucky all I did was give him a bump on the head." Dyson swallowed the lump in his throat, which had formed out of frustration. Yasmin was right, he wished he could do more then put murderers, rapists, and criminals simply behind bars with more of their own kind. They deserved to suffer like they caused others. But that didn't change the fact that the world they lived in didn't work that way anymore.

"Fine. You're right, these scum-bags deserve it just like I'm sure all of the ones you punished did. But there are rules here we have to follow, I started bringing you on the job because I could use the help with Tamsin having to lay low and Hale still acting as Ash but we have to play by the rules at the station." Dyson finished with a sigh in his tone. As he led the piercing eyed girl over to the bar, reaching behind it to pour them each a drink. He couldn't help but notice over the centuries that humanity had gone soft on their dark hearted.

"Ahem…." Tamsin cleared her throat loudly in an attempt to break up the bickering Fae. Dyson and Yasmin both take their shots before turning to see Tamsin and Bo both standing by the table, glaring in their direction. "If you guys don't mind…we're kinda in the middle of something here."

"Oh…OH!" Yasmin realized what they had interrupted and her face fell, "You both have my sincerest apologies. We didn't intend to intrude upon what was obviously meant to be a private evening. Dyson figured we could use a few drinks after today and—"

"So you're gonna blame it on me? You're the one bashing human murder suspects over the head after using your Fae abilities on them!" Dyson hollered in anger.

"Really? You can't get over yourself for five seconds to realize we're intruding on Tamsin and Bo right now? And I told you; I'm working on it! Not all of us can have a privileged upbringing as the Light's favorite lapdog!" Yasmin shouted back, her eyes flashing white in her fit of frustration. Dyson matched her reaction with a growl of his own as his Wolf starts to break free at the Djinn's insult.

"Alright that's it!" Tamsin shouts as she breaks the two apart, shoving them back against the bar side by side. "All of us are sick of you two fighting like a couple of hormonal teenagers." Tamsin turns her glare to Dyson as she speaks. "Dyson…Yasmin hasn't been raised to be acquainted with humans yet but she's trying. You're supposed to be helping her, not insulting her and calling her a savage."

"I didn't—" he began to defend himself until Tamsin tightened her grip on his shirt collar to shove him harder into the bar to silence him.

"But you implied it," She then turns to Yasmin who has taken a breath to calm herself, her eyes now normal while she yielded to Tamsin's hold on her, "Now, I understand you have a lot to adjust to, but we all promised Bo we'd help you. At the same time you gotta help us by not getting all defensive when we try and help you with something. Got it?" Yasmin nodded and Tamsin deemed it safe to release the two. "Good, now get the hell outta here! I'm getting my romance on with my girl over there and you two are cramping my style."

Both Dyson and Yasmin let out tiny chuckles before giving their goodbyes and exiting the Dal. Tamsin turned back to Bo who attacked her with a kiss. The blonde was shocked but regained her senses and quickly returned the kiss. Bo eventually slowly pulled back, only a hares breath away from Tamsin as she lifted her eyes and smiled seeing the blonde with her eyes still closed and a small grin across her lips.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that…cause trust me, I did…but where did that come from?" Tamsin chuckled out as she lifted her gaze to meet the deep pools of brown she had grown to call home.

"Because you called me 'your girl'." Bo responded with a bright smile before pulling out of the blonde's arms and heading to the door.

"Hey! Where are you going? We didn't have dessert yet." Tamsin called after the brunette, causing her to turn around with a smirk before responding.

"Wrap it up to go, babe. I'm picking the last stop on our fantastic evening. Somewhere where we hopefully won't get interrupted by our lovely friends." With that Bo saunters out of the Dal, Tamsin simply smiling and shaking her head to herself before following her orders.

* * *

A gentle breeze blew through the tall, wild grass and weeds of the meadow that made up Tamsin's sweet escape. The sun had long ago set and only the bright full moon and stars provided illumination over the grass and trees. Fireflies floated around the open space giving a warm contrast to the eerie night air.

Tamsin had parked her truck atop the small hill of the meadow and her and Bo now lay among several pillows and blankets in the bed of her truck staring up at the stars while picking at their fruit and chocolate dessert.

"I don't think I've ever seen this many stars before." Bo stated as she snuggled more into Tamsin's side, her head resting on the blonde's shoulder. The blonde had been lounging with her hands behind her head only to pull one back to wrap it around Bo's shoulders with a content smile.

"You should have seen the stars before electricity existed. Firelight doesn't dim them as much. The stories we told from the stars were a lot easier to see." The blonde reminisced.

Bo took a moment to relax in the atmosphere made around her. The calmest place she had ever visited, the beautiful stars and moon above her, and her Valkyrie making an incredibly comfortable pillow beside her—It was almost too good to be true. She smiled to herself as she felt Tamsin's fingers tracing designs over the bare skin of her shoulder sending a shiver down her spine. The blonde leant up with a quirked eyebrow at Bo's shiver.

"Are you cold?" Tamsin reached to pull another blanket from the side of the truck bed only to be stopped by Bo taking her hand with a small smile spreading at the corners of her lips.

"No, no I'm perfect actually." She breathed out in a content sigh as she threaded her fingers with Tamsin's.

"Well no arguments here." Tamsin replied with a chuckle as Bo rolled over to stare up into the pale colored eyes that she loved to get lost in. Tamsin felt an electric current passing through their gaze, it amazed her how much Bo expressed with her eyes, both her emotion as well as her power. But right now she wasn't staring at the glare of a threatened or hungry Succubus. Instead she was lost in the soft brown pools of comfort that she dreamed of at night. But, under the starlight Tamsin can see a sparkle of something, something she hadn't noticed until now. Something past lust, attraction, and comfort. It almost looked like…

Her heart started to beat faster in realization. Was it dangerous to say what she had been feeling for so long now even if she's pretty sure she sees the same in the brunette's eyes? With the complication of the curse, was it just the final nail in the coffin they had started building by taking the risk of being together at all with Emilina still over their shoulders? Or even worse…what if Bo doesn't truly feel the same way? That seemed like the most frightening outcome of all.

Tamsin was hit with an idea to solve that particular problem, she figured they could work out the rest later. "Sooo…did you want your present now or—" she was cut off by Bo sitting upright quickly with a curious expression spread across her face.

"You got me a present?"

"I'd get you the world strung up in a pretty bow if I could," Bo's eyes softened at the comment as Tamsin sat up, reaching behind her into the open window at the back of her truck. She reached down into the box she keeps in the back seat and opens it to find the little embroidered pouch hidden under the tools and weapons, "But this came in it's own wrapping so…" Bo smacked Tamsin's arm lightheartedly as the blonde handed the pouch over.

Bo took a deep breath and untied the knot closing the top of the pouch. She stretched it open and reached inside to find her fingers touching a cool, metal chain. She gripped the end of it and lifted it out of its pouch with a gasp at what she held. It was a silver bracelet made of chain links connecting together simple small sized metal plates, each with a set, clear stone on one side and different symbols carved on the other. Bo fought to hold back tears at the adorable gift Tamsin had presented her while voicing the question on the tip of her tongue, "What do these symbols mean?"

"They're the old Valhalla scribe language. My father got it for Acacia centuries ago and she gave it to me about a year before I was cursed. She said that it may not have gotten a happy ending on her wrist but she told me to give it to someone special when I felt the time was right and make my own ending with it."

"That's beautiful." Bo smiled as she handed the old bracelet back to Tamsin, holding out her left wrist, "Help me put it on?"

Tamsin simply nods and swallows the lump in her throat as she takes the ends of the bracelet, holding them under Bo's wrist. The blonde closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before slowly closing the chain around the brunette's wrist. Bo smiles widely as she examines how the bracelet looks from all angles, admiring the fact that it both has a meaning and it's the first gift that Tamsin has given her as a couple—besides the sword lilies at least. The Valkyrie's shoulders slumped in a huff, upset to not get the sign she was hoping for.

_Damn it…the stones were supposed to—_

"Tamsin!" Bo shrieked in surprise as the stones began to sparkle brightly in the dark, giving off a soft, pink glow. "What's happening?!"

The blonde looked up quickly, her eyes widening in shock at the reaction the bracelet started to give off. She smiled widely as tears lined her eyes. She choked back the tears, refusing to let them fall as she started chuckling happily.

"Tamsin, what's going on? Why are you laughing?" Bo was becoming worried by the strange behavior of her Valkyrie. She was about to repeat her question only to have her words cut off by Tamsin's lips crashing into her own with a newfound passion only for it to end far quicker then she wanted. Tamsin cradled Bo's cheek in the palm of her hand, running her thumb softly over the Succubus' lips in awe of what this all meant.

"Bo…that bracelet is set with Emotion stones. Whatever symbol that is carved under where the stones are set shows what the stones read in the person wearing it." Tamsin hurried to explain, only confusing Bo further.

"O-kay…" she replies, not understanding where the blonde was going with this only to see her continue to chuckle hysterically before lifting the hand with the bracelet on it to kiss her knuckles.

"That particular symbol reads the strongest of all emotions…Bo, the bracelet only glows like that when the person wearing it is in love with the person who put it on them."

Bo's eyes widened along with her jaw dropping in shock at the revelation. Not exactly her willingly saying what she knew she had begun feeling for the blonde, but it worked just the same she supposed. A shy smile spread across her face along with a blush as she looked down—A Succubus…acting shy! The sight sent Tamsin's heart fluttering at high speeds. The Valkyrie lifted the brunette's chin to meet her gaze.

"Bo…you are the most beautiful creature to ever grace any of the planes of existence I've traveled to. You have more strength, and heart, than any of the warriors I've led to Valhalla and you have a soul of pure gold," her gaze falls down to the bracelet which had now faded to simple sparkling stones—far less conspicuous then the light they were giving off earlier, "I'm sorry I didn't wait for you to tell me yourself but I needed to know that what I was seeing in your eyes was true, forgive me?"

Bo's silence was causing the blonde to feel uneasy. The Succubus had a blank expression for what seemed like hours until the corners of her lips finally started to curve upwards. She lifted a hand to Tamsin's cheek, and smiled brightly with a sparkle in her eye at the sight of Tamsin leaning into her touch.

"God I love you so much." Bo stated with a shaky tone to her voice.

"Probably around how much I love you." Tamsin replied while leaning her forehead to rest against Bo's, the two share the same air much as they share the moment and soak it in. Tamsin had never uttered those words to anyone and meant them, and Bo had only seen them create unnecessary drama and the eventual heartbreak in a relationship. But now? Now they both had something they hadn't realize that they'd been living without for a long time.

Hope.

Despite being lost in one another's presence, Tamsin couldn't help but be brought out of her reverie by a subtle growl coming from the tall grass around them. She jumps to attention and stands in a defensive pose in the bed of her truck, leaving Bo confused from her seat on the pillows and blankets.

"Tamsin what—"

"Wait…do you hear that?" the blonde cuts Bo off, leaving her to focus on the sounds of the night around them. They sit in silence waiting for the sound to appear again. When it does, it's much louder and deeper and only gives a moments notice before a horrifyingly eerie blur of darkness jumps over the bed of the truck taking Tamsin with it.

"Tamsin!" Bo shrieks as she scurries over to the side of the truck bed to see their attacker. She gets a view of Tamsin being pinned down by a disfigured wolf-like beast, forced to stare into it's sickly yellow eyes and freeze at the flashbacks to that horrid night when she was cursed.

The blonde saw the darkness of Emilina's power rolling off the mutts and the mark at her side began to burn. She was frozen until the beast above her lurched forward and locked its jaw around her collar, missing her jugular by mere inches. Her scream is what sprung Bo into action, the Succubus vaulted over the side of the truck as best as she could in her dress only to be stopped in her tracks by another two mutts appearing to protect the one pinning her Valkyrie.

"Bo! Get out of here—_aaraaghhh!_" Tamsin's warning was quickly cut into another scream as the wolf began slashing at her abdomen with its claws. The color was quickly starting to drain from the blonde's cheeks as the deep cuts continued to bleed only getting worse as her mauling went on. Bo started towards Tamsin only to be stopped by the remaining mutt's preparing to pounce.

Tamsin was doing an impressive job at muffling her cries of agony as well as struggling against the attack. However with how she was pinned there was no way for Tamsin to defend herself or get the beast off of her without assistance. Bo saw her Valkyrie's thrashing starting to weaken along with the sickly yellow glares coming from the flanked beasts daring her to come at them.

_Nice going Bo, you wore heels and an impractical dress to impress your girlfriend and it has nowhere to hide a dagger so now you're gonna watch her get mauled by cursed wolves because you've got no way to defend her! Goddamn it she just told me she loves me and now I—_

Bo's thoughts were cut off at the sight of Tamsin's eyes fluttering closed. She watched as the blonde's hands fell lifelessly to the grass as she lost the strength to fight back.

"_Noooo!"_ Bo exclaimed as a source-less wind kicked up around her as her eyes flashed brightly to a piercing blue and an eerie glow warmed her ivory skin. A dark glare and wave of power rushed over her as she completely gave herself over to the power of the Succubus as it rages to take over—something she only willingly allows when her barriers are broken at the sight of losing a loved one. She tries so hard to control what she believes makes her a monster at all hours of the day, but when she's at her weakest it manages to break free. The wolves take a step back at the sight and feeling of power pulsing from what they had thought to be easy prey.

"_She. Is. Ours!" _the Succubus states in a boomingly powerful voice, earning a growl from the mutts as they pounce to attack the new threat.

The Succubus ducked the first mutt pouncing for her throat, making sure to elbow it in its underbelly before sending it to the grass. She then sends a swift jab to the second's muzzle causing it to whimper in pain and lurch over to collect itself. She set her cobalt gaze on the third beast, still mauling her Valkyrie—the Succubus was livid. She locked her arm around the monster's neck giving a swift jerk to the side to earn a satisfying _snap_ followed by its limbs going limp. After assuring that it's jaw was unclamped from Tamsin's collar, Bo lifted the mutt and twisted to toss it into it's pack-mates, knocking them to the ground once again and giving her time to check on Tamsin.

Bo—or rather the Succubus—kneels down and places hand on the blonde's cheek, urging for her to open her eyes. When her eyes don't open, the brunette settles for lightly pulsing her with her powers to shock her into consciousness. The blonde groans and winces but weakly lifts her eyelids, causing the Succubus to sigh in relief as she examines Tamsin's dazed and pain stricken expression. Tamsin locks eyes with her Succubus and sees the cold blue eyes of her other half, the one she had not had the chance of meeting alone other than the moments when Bo fed off of her. After seeing her power take over to bring Dyson back after her Dawning she started to believe that Bo's power was strong enough to take on another personality, one that was extremely protective of the ones that kept it strong, safe and happy. Looking into Bo's—the Succubus's—eyes now, she sees that her theory just might be correct. It's kind of poetic how the main change is the color of her eyes—after all they are the windows to the soul.

"…Bo?" The blonde's voice was soft and cracked as she winced at the pain that came from the effort of speaking.

"Not exactly…" despite its softer then normal tone, the brunette's voice was still echoed with the power the Succubus possesses, "She was begging to save you, so much so that she allowed me to take over."

Tamsin was only confused, and possibly delirious, at what she was hearing. Instead, it was replaced with the sight of the Succubus turning to face the small pack of beasts that had collected themselves enough to slowly stalk forward ready to attack. The brunette simply smirked before her eyes emitted a bright glow of light causing the mutts to freeze in their positions and begin shaking in fear. A few simple seconds of locking their gaze with the Succubus and the mutts took off for the trees before disappearing into the shadows.

The Succubus's eyes faded back to a simple bright blue as she turned to face Tamsin again. A pang of hurt passed through her as she saw the struggle the blonde was living through to give the illusion that she was okay. She leaned forward, cradling Tamsin's pale face between her hands to hold her attention.

"Do you trust me?" the Succubus whispered. Again the power was evident in the echo of her tone but still soft in the way she spoke to the injured blonde. Tamsin only contemplated it for a moment as she stared into the blindingly blue eyes of the Succubus. While it was true the power emanating from her was intimidating and far different from what she saw when she looked into the brown eyes usually in their place, now that the Succubus was no longer in power-trip-mode she saw the same sincerity sparkling behind the bright irises that she saw in Bo.

"With my life." Her voice was gravelly with pain, but the message was clear.

The Succubus nodded and slowly connected her lips with Tamsin's only for a moment before pulling back to breathe a trail of orange chi past her Valkyrie's lips. Tamsin winced, feeling the energy spread through her body, but felt as it was forced away from her wounds by some sort of repelling force. 'Bo' pulled back with frustrated grunt at the sight of the wounds not healing.

"I feared this outcome. Please, tell me where I can find the gypsies. They must cleanse your wounds of the dark aura left by the beasts before I can heal you." The Succubus muttered in her echoing voice as she lifted Tamsin and began carrying her to the truck.

"T-the…shack," Tamsin choked out as the Succubus laid her in the passenger seat before climbing into the driver's side and gunning it out of the meadow. "Y-you…y-you're—"

"The Succubus, yes."

* * *

Bam! The Succubus takes form! :P

Anyway, again I'll try harder to keep up and give ya'll the updates you deserve. I also bring back the 'Question of the Chapter'!

Now...my new inspiration is that one of the power boosts from their bonding for Bo is that her 'Super Succubus' powers are taking more form. We've seen it happen on the show and it's all dark and scary in times of great peril, but I'm giving it a softer appeal. Bo is 'the chosen one' and with how much power she is alluded to possess, it must have a catch aside from simply hunger that all Succubi have. That kind of power can take over (Jean Grey/The Phoenix anyone?) Hopefully you all want to see more of it, if yes then what should we name 'The Succubus'?

Thanks! And Let's review it up!


End file.
